L'histoire de la banane
by Bananemask
Summary: Quand la vengeance prend d'étranges tournures... RoyxEd. **ET VOICI LE CHAPITRE 8**
1. l'histoire de la banane

**Hello vous!!**

**Me revoici avec un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit concernant... ben... les bananes!! (vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas?!) je trouvais ça bizarre que personne n'ai encore fait quelque chose là-dessus ( mais bon, j'ai pas lu toutes les fics non plus, je me trompe peut-être!)**

**Enfin, pour tous ceux qui se demandent pourquoi mon pseudo c'est ''bananemask'', lisez donc et vous saurez... Nartris, je pense que tu dois être contente, non? J'espère que ça te plaira!**

**L'histoire se passe à Amestris, tout est comme dans le manga.**

**Titre : L'histoire de la banane**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent, c'est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa**

**Rating : M (parce que, forcément, il y aura de très fortes allusions!! Mais pas de lemon. Ne soyez pas trop dur, Ok?)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Trop, c'était trop! Cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes!! Il n'en pouvait plus de ce petit prétentieux! Oui, petit, parfaitement!! Un sale PETIT gosse qui fourrait son PETIT nez partout où ça ne regardait pas sa PETITE personne!! Oh, il lui ferait payer!! Ça, il s'en faisait la promesse!!

Assis derrière son bureau, la tête penché sur des dossiers ennuyeux au possible, le colonel Roy Mustang fulminait. Les mots du Fullmetal tournoyait encore dans sa tête :''bon à rien'', ''vieux débris'', ''colonel bâtard''. Il revoyait encore la mine réjoui, le sourire malsain de ce blondinet insupportable qui lui parlait avec un air supérieur, profitant de cette occasion inespéré que le colonel lui avait offert - bien malgré lui - de se moquer de lui. Et que pouvait-il dire? Rien, bien évidemment. A moins qu'il ne tienne absolument à avoir un trou entre les deux yeux.

Et dire qu'il s'était levé de bonne humeur, ce matin! Hawkeye étant absente, cela aurait dû être un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche comme étant le plus beau de sa vie! Il aurait dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai! D'abord, il pleuvait (bon, ça encore, ça pouvait passer). Ensuite, sa voiture l'avait lâchée sur la route, l'obligeant à finir le trajet à pied, sous la pluie!! Car, évidemment, pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un parapluie quand on prend la voiture? Et, il avait à peine eu le temps de se changer (heureusement qu'il prévoyait toujours une tenue de rechange en prévision des nuits blanches que Hawkeye l'obligeait à passer dans ce bureau pour rattraper son retard!) que Fuery lui déposait une énorme pile de dossiers à traiter avec un petit mot du lieutenant, qui l'informait que si le travail qu'elle lui avait préparé n'était pas fait dans la journée, elle veillerait à lui apprendre à danser avec ses 9mm. L'image était assez horrible pour le dissuader de désobéir. (Il n'aimait pas danser, mais si en plus il devait avoir des pistolets comme partenaire... non, vraiment, les dossiers étaient certes ennuyeux mais beaucoup plus inoffensifs!!)

Oh! Il avait espéré trouver dans le bureau de sa tortionnaire quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de négocier sa charge de travail (tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter de travailler!). Mais c'est le moment qu'avait choisi Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, pour faire son entrée, surprenant le colonel alors qu'il crochetait la serrure d'un tiroir du bureau de Hawkeye qui était fermé à clé. Évidemment, ce petit nabot insolent avait saisi la chance qu'il avait eu de trouver son supérieur dans cette situation gênante. Aussitôt, un sourire malsain était apparu sur son visage. La menace du petit alchimiste lui revint en mémoire : ''_Ce serait dommage que Hawkeye apprenne ce que vous avez __essayé de faire. Enfin, elle ne le saura probablement jamais si vous vous décidez à travailler plus sérieusement et à laisser quelques filles pour ce pauvre Lieutenant Havoc. Que diriez-vous de ne plus sortir avec des filles durant... hum... disons, deux mois? D'ici là, Havoc aura certainement le temps de trouver enfin une jolie fille qui lui plaise. Évidemment, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne tombe pas sous votre charme!! Oh! Et, merci de signer ça sans faire d'histoire et sans crier. C'est vrai que j'ai fait des dégâts mais j'ai tout réparé!'' _Le pire,dans tout ça, était que ça ne lui avait vraiment rien rapporté car, comme il fallait si attendre de la part du Lieutenant Hawkeye, il n'y avait rien de compromettant, même dans ce tiroir qu'il avait dû crocheter.

Excédé par le tour que prenait ses pensées, il regarda l'heure. 12H45. Trop énervé pour travailler, il décida qu'une petite marche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis, il pourrait rejoindre ses subordonnés à la cafétéria et s'autoriser un peu de détente avant de retrouver ces foutus dossiers.

Il se leva donc, fit un détour, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit, et, enfin, se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il prit un plateau, saisit des plats au hasard (de toute façon, il n'avait pas très faim! Ce petit impertinent s'était chargé de le lui enlever!). Lorsqu'il arriva au dessert, il fut étonné de ne découvrir que des fruits. Pas de délicieuses pâtisseries dont le chef se faisait un devoir de régaler tous les militaires.

_ Le cuistot est malade, s'exclama une voix joyeuse à côté de lui.

Roy se retourna vivement et vit un Maes tout sourire.

''Il ne manquait plus que ça'' songea-t-il, amer. Roy connaissait ce sourire. Il sentait que son repas-détente n'aurait pas lieu, comme il l'avait espéré. Il allait devoir supporter le côté ''papa-gâteau'' de son ami, c'est-à-dire, voir des photos d'Elysia, entendre les dernières prouesses de la petite Elysia, la beauté et l'intelligence de la petite Elysia... Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait envie de fuir sur le champ.

Se maudissant pour avoir autant la guigne, il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers la corbeille et saisit le premier fruit sur lequel sa main passa, qu'il posa sur son plateau. Puis, saisissant le plateau, il chercha du regard la table à laquelle s'étaient installé ses subordonnés. Il remarqua Breda et Fuery qui discutaient en bout de table et se dirigea vers eux. Mais, lorsqu'il fut assez près, il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait plus voir aujourd'hui : Edward Elric. Il s'assit, se disant que, oui, vraiment, il était maudit. Il regrettait amèrement que sa tortionnaire soit absente. Certes, la journée n'aurait pas été idyllique, mais elle aurait été ''normale''. Le petit monstre se permit un regard éloquent et un petit sourire supérieur qui l'horripila profondément. « Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? » songea-t-il, fataliste.

_ Alors, Roy, t'en fais une tête? Il t'es arrivé des misères? Demanda Maes, surpris.

_ on peut dire ça, oui, répondit Roy, regardant Fullmetal dont le sourire s'élargit.

_ Sa voiture est tombée en panne sur le trajet et il est venu à pied, sous la pluie, et sans parapluie! S'exclama Havoc, réjoui. Et, comme le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas là, elle lui a laissé plein de boulot!

Havoc ne se retenait plus de joie devant le malheur de son supérieur, et il ne cacha pas qu'il était heureux de voir que lui aussi pouvait avoir la poisse.

_ Havoc, dit Roy, d'une voix sèche, dois-je te rappeler que quand on a soi-même la poisse, on ne se moque pas des autres?

Il eut un sourire sadique et ajouta:

_ Ou dois-je te rappeler que tu n'arrives toujours pas a garder les copines que tu te trouves?

Havoc perdit d'un coup son grand sourire et baissa la tête, malheureux. Edward se pencha alors en avant, regardant Roy d'un air innocent qui ne le trompa pas.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, colonel. Au lieu de vous moquer, pourquoi vous ne l'aideriez pas?

Et il lui offrit un sourire angélique. Roy serra les dents de colère. Il avait bien compris que cette apparente suggestion était en fait une nouvelle clause au contrat qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter, un peu plus tôt.

_ C'est une suggestion à laquelle je vais songer, Fullmetal, dit-il d'une voix neutre. J'en ai assez de l'entendre se lamenter sur sa vie amoureuse désastreuse.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, devenant nettement triomphant, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Roy. Mais il pouvait sourire, ce petit maître-chanteur. Il saurait le lui faire perdre tôt ou tard, ce sourire victorieux.

_ Roy, dit Maes, tout près de lui, je sais que c'est une journée difficile pour toi et j'ai justement avec moi quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral. En tout cas, pour moi, ça marche!

Et il sortit des photos de sa ''merveilleuse'' Elysia.

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas encore vu celles-ci! N'est-elle pas magnifique, hein? La vue d'un ange pareil ne peut que mettre du baume au cœur de ceux qui la regardent et adoucir leur quotidien! S'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Alors regardes-les bien, Roy! Fais-toi plaisir, remplis-toi la tête de ces merveilleuses images, elles sauront te rendre le sourire! Allez, vas-y, vas-y!

Tous autour de la table s'étaient légèrement écarté de Maes, espérant pouvoir échapper à la tornade de photos de Elysia. Et Roy, qui ne pouvait s'y soustraire, regarda les photos étalées devant lui avec une furieuse envie de les brûler. Ça, oui, ça lui ferait du bien. Il se força néanmoins à les regarder calmement, écoutant les commentaires que Maes faisait à chaque photo d'une oreille distraite, refusant de laisser à Ed l'occasion de rajouter CETTE nouvelle clause à leur contrat.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, sa patience, déjà mise à mal par sa matinée difficile, atteignit sa limite. D'un geste rageur, il fit tomber les photos qu'il y avait sur la table en s'écriant:

_ Assez! J'en ai déjà vu assez!

Il se retint in extremis de menacer de brûler les photos.

_ Comment oses-tu Roy? S'exclama Maes d'une voix faussement outré et blessé. Et moi qui faisait ça pour te remonter le moral! Eh bien, merci!

« Il n'y a qu'à toi que ces photos remontent le moral » songea-t-il, regardant Maes se baisser et ramasser les photos éparpillées. Il regrettait d'être venu à la cafétéria. Il regrettait d'avoir crocheté le bureau de Hawkeye. Il regrettait de lui avoir donné sa journée. Se passant une main lasse sur le front, il se surprit même à regretter de ne pas être tombé malade à cause de la pluie. La pensée de la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait encore sur son bureau finit de l'achever. Cette journée était vraiment à marquer d'une pierre blanche... comme étant la pire journée qu'il ait jamais vécu!

Il se pencha et aida Maes à ramasser les photos, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris et intrigué de la part de son ami.

_ Toi, murmura-t-il, pour n'être entendu que de lui, ça ne va vraiment pas.

_ Cette journée, c'est vraiment l'enfer pour moi, murmura-t-il en réponse à la question muette.

Ils se redressèrent juste à temps pour voir Ed commencer à peler une banane, un pot de yaourt ouvert devant lui.

_ Dis-moi, Edo-kun, comment s'est passé ta dernière mission? Tu n'as pas fait des tiennes, cette fois-ci?

Ed le regarda, gêné.

_ Eh bien, c'est-à-dire... J'ai peut-être fait un peu le bazar... Mais, j'ai tout réparé après. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès!!

_ Edo! Je croyais que tu t'étais assagi. Roy, tu devrais le punir une bonne fois pour toutes, ça lui mettrait sans doute un peu de plomb dans la cervelle! S'exclama Maes, taquin.

Roy allait répliquer lorsque Maes ajouta :

_ Que dirais-tu de le mettre au régime? Ce serait une excellente punition pour ce petit écervelé!

Roy savait que Maes avait utilisé le mot interdit volontairement, pour faire réagir Ed. Réaction qui fut d'ailleurs instantanée.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUT TOUTE UNE JOURNEE POUR FAIRE UN MINUSCULE PETIT TROU DANS UN MUR? Hurla Ed, s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria.

_ Allons, Fullmetal, dit Roy, calmement. Personne n'a dit ça. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler!

Ed le foudroya du regard. Roy lui fit un petit sourire en retour. En réalité, il espérait bien que Ed continuerait à se donner en spectacle de cette façon. Voir Ed se mettre dans des états pareils avait toujours eu le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Et là, il devait l'avouer, il jubilait.

_ Edo-kun, tu t'en fiches donc à ce point-là de ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi? Demanda Maes. Tu te rends compte que tout le monde te regarde?

_ Je m'en fiches! Je ne laisserai jamais personne dire que je suis... que je suis... QUE JE SUIS PETIT!! Finit-il par hurler, se levant carrément de se chaise, comme s'il cherchait par ce geste à prouver ses dires.

_ Bon, bon, très bien!! Calme-toi! Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça! Tiens, regardes ces photos, ça te calmera. Ou plutôt, mange ta banane. La nourriture, avec toi, c'est le meilleur des calmants!

Ed hocha la tête et se rassit. Il bougonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit puis reprit la banane pour finir de la peler.

Et soudain, pour Roy, ce fut la révélation. Un grand sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il réprima rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas que qui que ce soit, et encore moins Edward, qui était d'un naturel méfiant, ne se doute de quelque chose. Il sentait qu'il tenait là une douce vengeance qu'il avait bien l'intention de savourer.

_ Tu aimes la banane, Edward? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Edward lui jeta un regard étrange.

_ Et tu as l'intention de faire quoi avec ton pot de yaourt? Demanda-t-il, toujours l'air de rien.

Le regard d'Edward devint suspicieux et il répondit, méfiant:

_ J'aime aussi le yaourt, Mustang.

_ Oui, mais, tu as l'intention de les manger, _ensemble_? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ça vous dérange? Demanda Ed en retour, agacé par le petit sourire de son supérieur.

_ Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Seulement, je crois que tu es trop jeune pour te rendre compte de ce que ça peut signifier...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que son ''adversaire'' lui pose la question.

_ Ah oui? Et c'est quoi, la signification que je ne connais pas? Demanda Ed, vexé qu'on mette en doute ses connaissances.

Roy se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura:

_ Signification sexuelle, Ed. Inutile que je t'en dise plus, je pense que ton esprit supérieur aura compris de quoi je veux parler.

Et il se recula, appréciant la teinte rosée qui était soudainement apparu sur les joues de son subordonné. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il n'en avait pas encore fini.

_ Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux Ed. Après tout, c'est toi qui a dit à l'instant que tu t'en fichais de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Et comme tu aimes la banane et le yaourt... Ne te prives surtout pas!!

Il observa le visage du blond, et ajouta, une note de défi dans la voix:

_ Et puis, tu n'as peur de rien, n'est ce pas, Ed?

Toutes les personnes à la table, qui était restées silencieuses face à cet échange plutôt étrange, observèrent Ed pour voir sa réaction au défi du colonel. Celui-ci serra les lèvres et regarda Roy au fond des yeux.

_ Non, je n'ai peur de rien et je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent.

_ Bon, s'exclama Roy, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Alors, pourquoi ne pas t'installer à une table vide et nous montrer ton courage et ta témérité en plongeant ta banane dans le yaourt et en la savourant... _langoureusement_?

Pour toute réponse, Ed se leva, prit sa banane et son yaourt et s'installa à une table vide. Roy sentit au fond de lui une joie immense se propager dans ses veines. Ed allait se ridiculiser et il en entendrait parler longtemps. Ah! Quel bonheur, quel bonheur!!

_ Je suis impressionné, Roy! Dit Maes, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. D'habitude, c'est moi qui joue des mauvais tours mais là, tu m'as coiffé au poteau. Chapeau! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui?

_ Rien de spécial, répondit Roy. J'ai juste quelques petits comptes à régler avec cet avorton et j'ai bien l'intention de savourer ma victoire!!

_ C'est vraiment dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo!! Ça aurait été une photo d'anthologie!! S'exclama Maes, malheureux.

_ En effet, c'est vraiment dommage, confirma Roy, songeant aux jeux auxquels il aurait pu s'adonner si une telle photo avait été prise.

Maes jeta un regard à Roy mais fixa rapidement son attention sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Car Ed, les joues rouges et les gestes incertains, avait plongé la banane dans le yaourt et l'approchait doucement de sa bouche, retardant le moment où la signification de son geste serait claire aux yeux de tous. Roy sourit largement face à l'hésitation d'Edward. Peut-être qu'il fallait lui donner une motivation supplémentaire? Roy réfléchit un instant mais se dit que ce spectacle était vraiment trop beau et il ne voulait le raccourcir pour rien au monde. Dans quelques minutes, peut-être qu'il le taquinerait.

Edward, qui avait approché la banane dégoulinante de yaourt près de sa bouche, jeta quelques regards aux alentours, visiblement inquiet que certains l'aient déjà remarqué. Timidement, il tira sa langue et commença à lécher le yaourt. Jetant de nouveaux regards autour de lui, il lapa rapidement le liquide blanc, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Mets-y un peu plus de douceur, Ed. Et ne sois pas aussi hésitant, tu as dit que tu n'avais peur de rien! Tu mets ta vie en danger à chaque mission et cela ne semble pas t'effrayer. Tu ne vas pas briser le mythe à cause d'une malheureuse banane! taquina Roy, aux anges.

Ed braqua soudain sur lui deux faisceaux dorés chargés de colère et de détermination. Roy en fut ébranlé. Ce regard, il le connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il regarda Ed plonger de nouveau sa banane dans le yaourt d'une main sûre et l'approcher de sa bouche. Et ce qu'il vit alors le fit basculer dans un monde inconnu.

Ed avait fermé les yeux, et léchait consciencieusement le yaourt qui s'écoulait sur la longueur de la banane, prenant parfois un air extasié qui fit sourire tout le monde. Sauf Roy, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette langue mutine qui semblait taquiner le fruit. Soudain, Ed prit la banane en bouche et Roy sentit une étrange douleur traverser son aine. La bouche du blond allait et venait sur le fruit, provoquant en lui des spasmes de désir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Il avait envie de sentir la douceur d'Ed, de sentir ses mains sur lui, il avait envie que le blond le caresse de la même façon. Et cette envie devenait de plus en plus intense.

Ed arrêta un instant son manège, donnant un peu de répit à Roy qui sentait quelques gouttes de sueur perler à son front. Bon sang, jamais il n'avait été aussi excité par quelque chose qu'il ne l'était en ce moment même. Si ça continuait comme ça, il pourrait... Il secoua la tête, essayant de calmer son esprit enfiévré. Il regarda à nouveau Ed et vit que celui-ci l'observait. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres et il reprit son activité avec une passion redoublée, ce qui faillit amener le colonel au point de non-retour. Ce petit insolent... il avait l'air vraiment doué. Il observa, la bouche légèrement ouverte, la façon dont sa bouche descendait lentement sur le fruit, la façon dont ses lèvres se serraient lorsqu'il remontait. Ah, s'il pouvait, il se caresserait de la même façon que Ed suçait la banane. C'était une véritable torture, qu'il s'était infligé seul, en plus! Et Ed savait la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Il lui jetait de fréquents regards suggestifs qui l'excitaient autant que les gestes qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression que Ed n'avait attendu que cette occasion pour lui prouver qu'il n'était plus l'enfant qu'on persistait à voir en lui.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'Ed, mais ni lui ni le colonel ne le remarquèrent, trop concentrés par les ondes sexuelles qu'ils s'envoyaient mutuellement. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward que la magie qui les avait retenus lié l'un à l'autre se brisa. Soudain, ils reprirent conscience de la présence des personnes autour d'eux, des regards étonnés, des murmures et des rires. Ed regarda l'homme, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Le rouge lui monta de nouveau rapidement aux joues, et sans prendre le temps de manger sa banane, il se leva et s'enfuit en courant de la cafétéria.

Roy soupira. Sa douleur à l'aine ne s'était pas dissipé. Il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur sa propre épaule et tourna la tête.

_ C'était une idée formidable, Roy! S'exclama Maes, riant jusqu'aux larmes. Edo a vraiment été parfait!! Je regrette encore plus de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil!!

Roy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un vague sourire. Il vit que tous, autour de la table comme ailleurs, riait aux éclats. Mais lui, il ne riait pas. Baissant la tête, il regarda son entrejambe qui commençait à se détendre, devenant du même coup moins douloureuse. Il regrettait d'avoir provoqué Ed. Car, maintenant, imprimé sur sa rétine, il voyait les images de cette scène défiler, lui rappelant le désir qui l'avait submergé avec une violence insoupçonnée. Et il ressentait comme une brûlure cuisante que de n'avoir pas pu voir son désir satisfait. Il avait joué avec le feu, persuadé qu'il allait gagner. Mais, Ed, aussi improbable que cela lui ait paru, avait réussi à reprendre l'avantage et l'avait mis sur les genoux.

Il se leva, bien décidé à travailler comme un damné, si cela lui permettait de lui sortir ces images de son esprit. Malheureusement, Malgré son assiduité, malgré la grande concentration qu'il déploya, rien n'empêcha son esprit de voguer vers ces images tentatrices qui le poursuivirent le reste de la journée, rendant son calvaire encore plus difficile à vivre. Lorsqu'il se coucha, ce soir-là, il se dit que oui, vraiment, cette journée était la pire qu'il ait jamais vécu.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**NB: J'ai eu des demandes pour un deuxième chapitre. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews pour me dire si ça vous tente aussi. Pour ceux qui veulent donner leur avis sans forcément laisser de review (bouhouhou!! J'aime bien quand vous laissez des reviews, quand vous me donnez votre avis!! bouhou!!) j'ai mis une poll sur mon profil.**


	2. Retour à l'envoyeur

****

**Hello vous!!**

**Ben, comme beaucoup de personnes l'ont réclamé à corps et à cris... (euh... je n'exagère pas un peu, là?!) Enfin, bref, comme on me l'a demandé (7 reviews + 10 votes pour une suite dont 8 absolument), voici la suite pas vraiment prévue de "L'histoire de la banane". Merci à Zelda pour sa review (non signée donc j'ai pas pu répondre directement!)**

**Euh... Désolée pour tous ceux qui l'espéraient (n'est-ce pas, Chiwie-chan, Jenin?!) mais, toujours pas de lemon, je trouve que ce n'est pas approprié, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé avec la banane!^^**

**Mais est-ce Ed qui va se venger ou Roy qui, par on ne sait quel tour de force, va réussir, à nouveau, à manipuler Ed? Suspense, suspense...  
Enfin... pas tellement... vu qu'il vous suffit de lire pour avoir la réponse!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à l'envoyeur**

Ed se réfugia dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il s'appuya sur un lavabo, les yeux encore agrandis d'effroi face à l'horreur de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Pourquoi avait-il répondu à la provocation de ce bâtard aussi facilement? Il aurait dû se douter du piège, se méfier. Mais non. Et non seulement il avait fait ÇA, mais en plus, il avait ressenti comme... comme une sorte de connexion avec le colonel. A cette pensée, il sentit son estomac se soulever et il secoua la tête, refusant de laisser son esprit penser à nouveau à cette étrange sensation.

Que devait-il faire maintenant? Partir? Oui, partir. C'était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui pour l'instant. Il pourrait trouver une excuse pour partir loin et surtout, SURTOUT, assez longtemps pour que cette histoire soit sortie des esprits. Il soupira en songeant qu'il ne pourrait cacher sa mésaventure à son frère. Et, connaissant Alphonse, il ferait en sorte de lui rappeler cet affreuse scène toute sa vie!! Ed baissa la tête, découragé.

Mais il la releva bien vite lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des rires lui parvenir. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il se réfugia dans une cabine, priant pour que les arrivants ne l'aient pas remarqué.

_ … et il s'appliquait, en plus!! Tu as vu comment il tenait la banane? Et les mouvements de sa bouche? Dit un homme, riant encore de l'incident.

« Formidable! »pensa Edward, mécontent. « Il ne me manquait plus que des commentaires vicieux pour illuminer cette journée! » Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui rappelle (certes, involontairement, mais quand même!) les événements qui c'étaient déroulés dans cette cafétéria il y avait à peine quelques minutes!!!

_ Et son regard? Tu as vu son regard aguicheur? S'exclama un autre. Mon Dieu, il aurait presque pu me faire b... . C'est presque dommage que je ne sois pas gay!!

_ Ce Mustang!! Il a vraiment eu une idée de génie!!

« Ce bâtard de colonel! » songea Ed, amer. S'il n'était pas certain que la cafétéria était encore pleine, il s'y serait précipité pour étriper ce bon à rien qui l'avait ridiculisé devant tous les militaires de Central. Ses poings se serrèrent à l'idée de lui coller un bon coup d'automail dans sa belle gueule d'amour. Il serait bien embêté pour séduire la gente féminine s'il était défiguré! Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres à l'idée de la souffrance qu'il aurait pu lui faire endurer, puis soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait mettre cette idée en pratique. Il caressa son poing, frustré.

_ C'est vraiment dommage que personne n'ait pensé à prendre de photos!! On aurait eu des souvenirs de ce moment... exceptionnel! Et on aurait pu torturer ce petit râleur!!

Ed redressa la tête en entendant le mot que cet imbécile avait osé utiliser pour le désigner. Il sentit sa colère augmenter encore d'intensité.

_ Et avec quoi? Tu sais, personne ne se trimballe avec appareil photo dans la poche! Mais remarque, ça m'aurait bien fait plaisir de voir sa tête lorsqu'on l'aurait mis face à son exploit!!

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, sans savoir qu'une pelote de nerfs écoutait leur conversation, éprouvant de plus en plus de difficulté à se contenir de leur faire ravaler leurs paroles.

_ Dis, tu crois qu'il arrivera à le forcer à faire des autres trucs aussi marrants?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que le Fullmetal est prêt parce que, on est pas prêt de l'oublier, cette histoire!! Ce sera le ragot le plus croustillant de l'année!! Sans parler des commères qui vont tout déformer!! Il n'en réchappera pas! D'ailleurs, il faudrait lui donner un petit surnom!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Banana Alchemist!

_ Trop long! Il faudrait quelque chose de plus court... comme lui!! Par exemple,... Fullbanane!

_ Ou Bananed!

_ Ou Chibi Banane!

Soudain, ils entendirent le fracas d'une porte ouverte violemment. Ils se retournèrent et virent le Fullmetal auréolée d'une aura de colère s'approcher d'eux.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QUE POUR MANGER UNE BANANE, IL LUI FAUDRAIT DES JOURS? QUI??!! Hurla-t-il à la face des militaires paralysés de peur.

Et il leur sauta dessus. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de crier qu'ils gisaient, inconscients, sur le sol carrelé.

_ Vous n'êtes pas prêt de l'oublier, hein? Murmura-t-il aux militaires à ses pieds. Moi non plus.

Il sortit des toilettes, le regard chargé d'électricité. Il lui ferait payer, à ce bâtard de vieux débris impuissant et inutile. On ne provoquait pas impunément Edward Elric!

**oOooOooOooOo**

Roy se réveilla le lendemain matin à la sonnerie stridente et incessante de son réveil. Retirant un bras fatigué de dessous les draps, il frappa un peu violemment le bouton d'arrêt et se tourna de l'autre côté en grognant. Il avait mal dormi. Et il était encore trop tôt pour se lever. Tant pis, il encaisserait les remarques et les menaces de son premier lieutenant, si ça lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus de repos.

Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de revoir cette maudite scène de la cafétéria, encore et encore, comme si une partie de son cerveau avait décidé de le rendre fou. Il s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois, en sueur et son désir palpable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une telle scène pourrait l'obséder à ce point! Pour se calmer, il essayait de penser aux affreux dossiers que ne manqueraient pas de lui apporter Hawkeye, de son obligation de les traiter dans la journée, que Ed ne viendrait certainement pas le voir, ravivant ses souvenirs - surtout pas après ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire devant tout le QG! - qu'il ne lui ferait certainement plus de sourire comme celui qu'il lui avait adressé à ce moment-là, qu'il ne le regarderait certainement plus avec ce désir, cette séduction dans son regard d'or...

Il soupira. Quoiqu'il fasse, ses pensées se tournaient invariablement vers Ed, le ramenant à chaque fois à ce moment inoubliable. Et Roy n'avait pas pu supporter tous ces rappels à son désir inassouvi. En plein milieu de la nuit, après une image particulièrement séduisante que son esprit enfiévré avait imaginé (à savoir, Ed délaissant la banane pour venir le satisfaire, LUI, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les militaires présents), il s'était lui-même satisfait, imaginant le plaisir que cela lui aurait procuré s'il avait pu sentir à ce moment-là la bouche et les mains de son subordonné sur lui. Après ça, il avait réussi à avoir un sommeil un peu moins agité, mais toujours peuplé de bananes et surtout, d'Edward.

Dans un sens, il était heureux de savoir que Ed devait avoir tellement honte qu'il avait dû trouver une excuse pour s'enfuir de Central (pour ne revenir que dans plusieurs mois, lorsqu'il serait sûr que cette histoire serait tombée aux oubliettes.) Au moins, il ne serait pas obligé de l'affronter. Car, il devait avouer qu'il ne saurait probablement pas comment réagir face à lui. Sa colère serait justifié. Mais, ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était qu'il se souvienne que Roy avait été excité par sa ''prestation''. Car, connaissant Fullmetal, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour se venger. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une autre sonnerie stridente. Il se redressa et regarda l'heure. 7H15. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette-ci? Roy se leva et, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour renvoyer l'intrus. Qui que cela soit, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que ce matin, il resterait au lit jusqu'à au moins 10h. Cependant, lorsqu'il découvrit la personne en question, les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il ne serait jamais attendu à ce que ce soit LUI.

_ Bien le bonjour, colonel! S'exclama Ed joyeusement.

Roy mit encore quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, des images tentatrices dansant devant ses yeux. Il regardait toujours Ed, comme s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination qui allait bientôt disparaître. Car, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir lui, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'il avait hanté ses rêves toute la nuit!

_ Vous en faites, une tête colonel!! Ajouta Ed, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mal dormi?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Fullmetal? Demanda Roy sèchement, sur la défensive, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

_ Eh bien, eh bien! Est-ce que c'est une manière de parler à quelqu'un qui vous amène le petit déjeuner à la maison? Demanda Ed, l'air vexé, en désignant un sachet qu'il tenait dans sa main de métal. Vous pourriez m'inviter à entrer, au moins! Je suis pas venu ici pour rester sur le palier à attendre que vous vous réveillez enfin!!

Roy fronça les sourcils mais s'écarta de l'embrasure pour laisser entrer Edward.

_ Avoue que c'est plutôt étrange de te voir sur le pas de ma porte, tout sourire, d'aussi bon matin. Avec des croissants, en plus! Dit enfin le colonel, en refermant la porte.

_ Profitez-en, colonel, car c'est la première et la dernière fois! S'exclama Ed, toujours son sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait un jour une première fois, dit doucement Roy.

_ Faut bien un début à tout! Elle est où votre cuisine? Demanda Ed, ouvrant une porte sans même attendre la réponse de Roy.

_ Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, ironisa Roy, devant l'attitude de son subordonné.

_ Vraiment? Dit Ed, dont le sourire moqueur s'était élargi. Merci.

Et sur ses paroles, Ed retira ses bottes qu'il envoya valser dans un coin du salon, laissa tomber sa veste rouge sur le sol et jeta négligemment sa besace sur le canapé.

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements pour te sentir chez toi, dit Roy, sarcastique.

_ Faudrait savoir! dit Ed, se tournant vers Roy, exaspéré. Vous me dites de faire comme chez moi et maintenant, vous vous plaignez!! Et puis, cette cuisine!! J'ai faim, moi!!

_ Ah, parce que je vais devoir partager mon petit déjeuner avec toi? Demanda Roy, incrédule.

_ Vous pensiez quoi? Que j'allais venir déposer des croissants et repartir aussi sec? Moi non plus, je n'ai pas déjeuné, ce matin! Et puis, vous pouvez me payer un café, non?

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Edward, toujours fidèle à lui-même! » songea-t-il.

_ Suis-moi, dit-il enfin.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, sans vérifier si Ed le suivait. Il savait que son estomac vide parlait pour lui et qu'il était derrière lui, impatient de pouvoir le remplir.

Arrivé à destination, il s'activa à préparer du café. Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait et Edward soupira en s'asseyant.

_ Vous savez, ça m'a fait une petite marche pour venir jusqu'ici. Je suis vanné! Alors, y'a intérêt à ce que votre café soit bon!!

_ Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir jamais demandé de venir m'apporter le petit-déjeuner! Alors ne te plains pas si le café n'est pas à ton goût, répondit Roy, une note d'humour dans la voix.

Il se retourna pour voir Ed affalé sur la table. Un sourire narquois, ô combien habituel lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence du Fullmetal, naquit sur ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une petite pique comme il aimait tant lui en faire.

_ Eh bien, Fullmetal, je vois que tu as grandis, tu n'as plus besoin de rehausseur pour t'affaler sur une table. Bravo!

Ed se redressa d'un coup et fusilla Roy du regard avant de s'écrier :

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QUE, MÊME AVEC UN SUPER GRAND REHAUSSEUR, UN BEBE A PLUS DE FACILITE A ATTEINDRE LES OBJETS QUE LUI, HEIN ?

Roy n'essaya même pas de retenir le fou rire que la tirade du blond provoqua en lui. Évidemment, Ed, très mécontent, le regardait d'un air mauvais, avec une envie évidente de se lever pour lui en coller une. Roy se calma peu à peu, se rappelant que, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il ne valait mieux pas énerver Ed.

_ Bâtard! J'étais venu de bonne humeur, mais vous avez l'art et la manière pour flinguer le moral des gens, vous! Enfin, tant pis pour vous. Si vous aviez fait profil bas, j'aurais peut-être pu me montrer plus sympa mais, là, j'ai plutôt envie de faire le contraire.

A ces paroles, Roy perdit définitivement le petit sourire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à effacer. Il savait que Ed n'était pas venu juste pour lui être agréable. Ed, agréable? Ce terme était l'exact opposé du blond. Il aurait ri de cette pensée si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Roy sentit une vague inquiétude grandir en lui.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fullmetal? Demanda Roy, allant droit au but.

_ Ben, pourquoi pas un café, pour commencer? Dit Ed avec ce même petit sourire supérieur qui l'avait tant horripilé la veille. Ensuite, après le petit déjeuner, on pourra parler... ''affaires''.

Roy déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il ne devait pas montrer à ce sale gosse qu'il avait une emprise sur lui. Il se tourna vers la cafetière et la posa sur la table. Puis il sortit deux tasses, du sucre, du lait, et s'installa enfin à table.

_ Bon appétit, dit Roy d'un ton neutre.

Ed sourit et, dédaignant le lait – Ah,oui! C'est vrai, Ed n'aime pas le lait!-, se servit généreusement en café et en sucre. Roy se servit du café, prit un morceau de sucre et ajouta une pointe de lait. Puis il prit un croissant qu'il trempa dans le café.

_ Délicieux, ces croissants! Dit Roy.

_ N'est-ce pas? Fit Ed, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. J'ai fait pas mal de boulangeries avant de trouver celle-ci et je ne suis pas près d'en changer!! Tout ce qu'ils font est délicieux!!

Et il arracha un morceau de son croissant, le plaisir qu'il ressentait visible dans son regard. Une expression qui rappela à Roy la scène de la veille avec une telle précision qu'il détourna le regard, troublé.

Le reste du ''repas'' se fit dans le silence, Ed concentré à avaler ses croissants à une vitesse ahurissante et Roy, concentré à NE PAS regarder Ed pendant qu'il se régalait.

_ Hum... C'était bon, dit Ed, visiblement satisfait. Et votre café était pas mal. Pas exceptionnel, mais ça allait.

_ Merci pour le compliment, Fullmetal, dit Roy, légèrement sarcastique, en regardant sa propre tasse.

_ Au fait, tenez, c'est pour vous! Dit Edward en lui lançant une banane à la figure.

Roy attrapa la banane et la regarda, surpris.

_C'est un cadeau qu'on s'est senti obligé de me faire, hier. J'ai pensé qu'elle vous revenait! expliqua-t-il.

Roy soupira, se demandant dans quel état se trouvait la malheureuse personne qui lui avait fait ce "cadeau".

_ Et si on parlait de nos ''affaires'' maintenant? Demanda Ed, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard qui fit légèrement frissonner Roy.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas? Dit Roy, d'apparence sûr de lui. Il se demandait ce que Ed lui réservait, cette fois. Commence déjà par me dire pourquoi tu est venu ici ce matin. Je ne pense pas que tu m'apprécies à ce point-là, n'est-ce pas?

_ En effet, je ne suis pas venu parce que je voulais vous faire plaisir. En fait, j'ai pris des croissants juste parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin. Sinon, croyez-moi, je ne vous aurais rien apporté!

_ Trop aimable! Dit Roy, de nouveau sarcastique.

_ En fait, si je suis venu, c'est pour vous sortir du lit car, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il vous faudra être sérieux dans votre travail... vous vous souvenez?

Roy ne daigna même pas répondre. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce contrat stupide!

_ Donc, il faudra commencer le travail à 8h chaque matin, ne pas faire enrager Hawkeye, ne pas avoir de retard dans les dossiers... Bref, être plus rigoureux, poursuivit-il, avec un léger sourire. Et puis...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, semblant réfléchir à la façon de dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Le sourire qu'il affichait était nettement moqueur.

_ J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à pas mal de choses depuis hier midi. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser plus de temps au Lieutenant Havoc. 2 mois, ce n'est pas suffisant, il a besoin de temps pour réussir à séduire. Enfin, vous l'aiderez, comme convenu. Mais, malgré vos conseils, ça prendra certainement du temps. Que diriez-vous de 6 mois?

Il regarda le colonel et le défia de discuter les nouveaux termes du contrat. Roy sentit la colère pulser dans ses veines. Ce sale gamin, il se vengeait d'hier. Et il lui faisait payer cher. 6 mois! Comment fera-t-il pour tenir 6 mois? Il ferait mieux de lui demander de prendre un médicament qui détruit toute pulsion sexuelle, ce serait plus facile!

_ Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure, colonel, allez vous habiller, dit Ed d'une voix autoritaire.

Roy regarda Ed, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel il lui parlait. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, tout de même. Ed lui offrit un sourire innocent et ajouta:

_ Ce ne serait pas bon pour vous d'être en retard, colonel!

Roy soupira et partit dans sa chambre faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Cette journée s'annonçait difficile, elle aussi. Et le lieutenant Hawkeye serait là, en plus! Enfin, elle ne risquait pas de le menacer avec ses 9 mm, vu qu'il avait fini toute la pile qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Ed l'attendait, déjà prêt à partir. Il lui fit ce sourire supérieur auquel il était maintenant habitué, même s'il l'énervait toujours autant. Roy prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Se décalant et s'inclinant, il dit, sarcastique (ça au moins, ce n'était pas interdit!):

_ Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine!

Ed perdit doucement son sourire goguenard et se détourna. Il était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas ses sarcasmes. Et Roy craignit un instant qu'Edward ne se mette en tête de lui retirer cet ultime plaisir. Il prépara mentalement les arguments dont il aurait besoin pour convaincre son maître-chanteur.

Cependant, Edward sortit, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ne sachant que penser de ce mutisme inhabituel, Roy le suivit au-dehors. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Le petit blond s'assit à côté de lui, sans un regard et dans le silence le plus total. Roy, plus perturbé par cet étrange attitude qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, démarra et partit en direction du QG. Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Roy, de temps à autre, jetait des regards furtifs à Ed qui regardait devant lui, sourcils froncés, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Roy ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque, d'une voix moqueuse.

_ Eh bien, Fullmetal! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour ça serait possible! Tu as passé plus d'un quart d'heure sans rien dire ni même grogner! C'est jour de fête, aujourd'hui?

Edward tourna alors la tête vers lui. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur démoniaque et sur ses lèvres flottaient un sourire pervers. Dans un geste instinctif, Roy s'écarta légèrement.

_ Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire, colonel! Dit Ed, d'une voix satisfaite. Aujourd'hui, c'est VOTRE fête!

Roy l'observa un instant, se demandant ce que l'adolescent lui avait réservé. Car il était évident qu'il avait préparé sa vengeance...

_ Alors j'espère que tu m'as préparé une belle surprise, Fullmetal! Dit Roy, avec un sourire.

Il était hors de question de perdre la face devant ce petit insolent.

_ A la hauteur de celle que vous m'avez réservé hier, colonel. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous plaira!

Les paroles d'Edward, dites d'une voix ironique, ajoutées à son regard et son sourire diabolique, lui firent froid dans le dos. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il avait sa fierté et jamais il ne montrerait qu'Edward réussissait à l'affecter.

_ Parfait! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix légère, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il sortit rapidement du véhicule, se pencha et ajouta:

_ Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les surprises ratées, surtout si elles sont pour moi.

_ Et je ne voudrais surtout pas vous décevoir! Dit Ed, ironique, sortant à son tour de la voiture. Après tout, vous avez mis la barre assez haute, hier.

_ Merci pour le compliment, Fullmetal. Mais tu méritais le meilleur!

_ Et vous aussi, colonel!

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun rempli de défi et de détermination. Finalement, Roy se détourna, fit quelques pas vers le QG puis se tourna vers Ed, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Malheureusement, Fullmetal, tu seras incapable de me surpasser!

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, j'ai placé la barre HAUTE. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, Fullmetal.

Il vit avec joie Ed serrer les poings, la mine furieuse.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UN MOUSTIQUE AURAIT PLUS DE FACILITE SURPASSER UN BATARD FEIGNANT ET DEPRAVE COMME VOUS?

Roy le regarda, surpris. Feignant et... dépravé?

_ Si ça te plaît de le croire, dit Roy d'un ton neutre, avant de se retourner et de partir en direction du QG, Ed sur ses talons, grommelant des mots que Roy ne prit pas la peine d'écouter.

**oOooOooOooOo**

Dans les couloirs du QG, Roy sentit comme un étrange malaise planer dans l'atmosphère. Il regarda les militaires qui les observaient, l'étonnement visibles sur certains visages, d'autres murmurant à leur passage. Personne ne bougeait, si ce n'est pour mieux les suivre des yeux, ce qui accentua la tension que Roy ressentait déjà. Il savait pourquoi tous étaient surpris. Tout le monde savait que la farce de la banane faite au Fullmetal était son idée et personne ne s'attendait à voir Edward venir au QG dès le lendemain matin et en COMPAGNIE de Roy lui-même. Il y aurait beaucoup de ragots qui tourneraient pour expliquer ça. Et il doutait qu'ils seraient tous de son goût.

_ T'as pas un petit creux? Demanda soudain quelqu'un.

_ Oh que oui! Pourquoi on irait pas s'acheter des bananes? Répondit un autre, d'un ton moqueur.

_ Vous en voudrez une, Major? Demanda le premier, moqueur, en regardant Ed.

_ Oh, Fullmetal! Vous voulez une sucette? Demanda un autre, tenant une sucette dans sa main. Je suis sûr qu'elle est à votre goût!

_ Elle durera plus longtemps que la banane d'hier, vous pourrez bien la savourer! Ajouta un autre.

_ Après tout, on n'appelle pas ça une ''sucette'' pour rien! S'esclaffa un autre.

_ El unico fruto del amor, es la banana, es la banana. El unico fruto del amor, es la banana del amor! Chantonna un militaire en passant à côté d'eux, le regard pétillant de malice.

Roy se retint de rire. Il jeta un regard à Edward et ressenti encore plus de difficultés à ne pas rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait le voir dans cet état! Car Edward, les poings serrés, le regard brûlant et les joues rouges de colère, grinçait des dents et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Roy ressentit une petite bouffée de compassion l'envahir devant le calvaire que le blond devait subir par sa faute. Sentiment qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela l'attitude insupportable du blond la veille, avant ''l'incident''. Et puis, il allait se venger, non?

_ Personne n'a ramené de chantilly? Ah, quel dommage!! Les bananes, c'est tellement meilleur avec une petite pointe de chantilly!! S'écria quelqu'un, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'allumer la mèche de la bombe Elric.

Roy s'arrêta et regarda Edward, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer et ne voulait manquer cette scène pour rien au monde.

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UNE POINTE DE CHANTILLY RESSEMBLE A UN ICEBERG A COTE DE LUI? Hurla-t-il, distribuant coup de poings et coup de pieds aux moqueurs qui se trouvaient à sa portée, effrayant les autres.

Roy regarda les pauvres victimes de la colère du Fullmetal avec pitié. L'infirmerie du QG allait avoir du boulot, apparemment! Il regarda de nouveau Ed qui soufflait bruyamment, visiblement pas satisfait puisqu'il dévisageait les autres militaires qui s'enfuirent en courant, de peur de subir, comme leurs collègues, les douloureuses représailles du Fullmetal Alchemist. Celui-ci se tourna vers Roy, le regard encore flamboyant.

_ Bon, on y va? On n'a pas que ça à faire! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure.

_ Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui traîne, Fullmetal, pas moi. Je n'ai fait que t'attendre pendant que tu faisais tes... petits exercices du matin! Dit Roy en riant franchement.

_ Vous êtes jaloux? Vous voulez que je m'occupe de vous aussi? Demanda Ed, menaçant.

_ Ce ne serait pas de refus mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible! Si je te laissais faire, je ne pourrai pas respecter ma part du contrat. Tu comprends, j'espère! Rit-il, ravi que ce contrat lui soit utile, à lui aussi.

_ Humph! Fit Ed, mécontent de ne pouvoir se défouler sur la seule personne qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir tabasser!

Roy fit signe à son subordonné d'ouvrir la marche. Et, pour le taquiner encore, il se mit à fredonner:

_ El unico fruto del amor, es la banana, es la banana!

Edward grogna mais ne releva pas.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau de l'équipe Mustang, dans le silence le plus total, cette fois,(si ce n'est un certain Roy Mustang qui continuait de fredonner LA chanson, au grand désespoir d'Edward!) les militaires ayant été prévenu de l'irascibilité de leur victime.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, quatre paires d'yeux les regardaient, la surprise se lisant dans chaque regard. Fuery laissa glisser ses lunettes sur son nez, Havoc avait laissé tomber sa cigarette, et Breda et Falman avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Le silence de mort qui s'était abattu fut interrompu par Hawkeye qui, de sa voix habituelle, dit:

_ Bonjour, colonel. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt! Bonjour, Edward-kun. Tu vas bien?

_ Très bien, lieutenant, répondit poliment Edward (c'est qu'elle fout la trouille quand elle se fâche!). Et vous?

_ Très bien, merci! Cette journée de repos m'a fait le plus grand bien! Dit-elle, en regardant le colonel qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

Puis, se tournant vers les autres, elle ajouta d'une voix dure, une main posée sur le holster de son 9 mm:

_ Vous avez des choses à faire, non?

Aussitôt, tous se remirent de leur surprise et reprirent leur tâche, un regard inquiet sur la main près du holster (ils ne voulaient pas se faire tirer comme des pigeons!). Ed s'installa à la table de travail, comme si de rien n'était, et sortit de sa besace des livres et un bloc-note. Il se mit aussitôt au travail, ignorant les fréquents regards que les autres lui jetaient, déjà trop absorbé par sa lecture pour pouvoir remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Roy, quant à lui, s'installa derrière son bureau et poussa un soupir devant la petite pile de dossiers qui l'attendaient sur le coin de son bureau. Il saisit le premier dossier de ladite pile mais arrêta son geste, réalisant qu'il devait lever son bras moins haut que d'habitude.

_ Dites-moi, lieutenant Hawkeye, il y a une baisse de travail aujourd'hui ou vous avez enfin eu pitié de moi et décidé de réduire mon calvaire de moitié?

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, colonel. D'habitude, la pile est plus impressionnante à cause des dossiers en retard. Mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, vous êtes à jour.

Roy la regarda, étonné.

_ Vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, Monsieur. D'ailleurs, j'en suis la première surprise. J'espérais bien que ma menace d'hier vous ferait travailler, mais pas à ce point-là, je l'avoue. Si suelement vous pouviez être toujours comme ça...

A ces mots, Roy eut un sourire ironique. Elle ne le savait pas, mais son vœu avait été exaucé. Elle pouvait remercier sa propre stupidité et un certain nabot blond, pour ça. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains, lut rapidement son contenu et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il tenait peut-être entre ses mains le miracle qui le sauverait de la vengeance d'Edward.

_ Fullmetal, appela-t-il.

Ed, durement secoué par Havoc, finit par relever la tête. Il se leva et s'approcha de son supérieur.

_ Voici un ordre de mission. C'est une priorité donc vous partirez aujourd'hui. Allez préparer vos affaires, dit-il, provoquant une moue de frustration chez son jeune subordonné.

Et il tendit le dossier à Edward qui l'ouvrit et le lut avec attention. Un sourire malsain vint soudain éclairer son visage, un sourire de mauvais augure pour Roy.

_ Mais je connais cette ville, j'y suis déjà allé. Souvent, même. Désolé, colonel, mais il n'y a pas de départ de train avant cet après-midi. Je vais téléphoner à Al pour qu'il prépare nos affaires et qu'il achète nos billets. Comme ça, je pourrais terminer ce que j'ai commencé!

Roy soupira de déception. C'était raté.

**oOooOooOooOo**

Roy travailla toute la matinée, sans relever une seule fois la tête, autant pour se motiver à travailler que pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il se sentait stressé. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir échappé à tout ça. Vraiment, aujourd'hui comme hier, tout allait de travers. Il n'avait même pas assez de travail pour s'occuper l'esprit. La pile était presque épuisée!! (C'est dire à quel point notre cher Roy s'est montré rigoureux dans son travail!!)

_ Hmm...

Roy releva la tête du rapport ennuyeux qu'il lisait difficilement.

_ Oui, Fullmetal?

Ed se tenait devant son bureau, LE sourire qu'il détestait aux lèvres.

_ Les autres sont partis déjeuner. C'est l'heure pour nous aussi.

Roy jeta un rapide regard à l'horloge. Il était à peine midi.

_ Désolé, Fullmetal, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je déjeune plus tard, habituellement. Et, je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant à déjeuner avec moi. Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil! Dit-il, joueur; avec un petit sourire.

_ N'importe quoi! Marmonna celui-ci, en rougissant.

Roy, surpris par la réaction de son subordonné – il s'attendait à une réaction plus violente! - chercha dans son regard une explication. Ed lui lança un regard furieux. Roy n'insista pas. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour quelqu'un qui ne manquerait pas de l'humilier sous peu?

_ En tout cas, si tu as faim, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres, dit-il, baissant les yeux vers le rapport.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, fit Edward.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas? Demanda Roy, sans prendre la peine de lever le nez.

_ Je ne crois pas que je vais rejoindre les autres. Je ne crois pas que vous allez faire comme d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Nous allons déjeuner ensemble, oui, mais DEHORS.

Roy sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Visiblement, c'était l'heure de la surprise. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward, pétillants de joie et de triomphe. Sans un mot, il se leva et suivit Edward. Ils sortirent du QG et se dirigèrent vers le parc qui se trouvait non loin de là. « Au moins, je n'aurai pas les militaires comme spectateurs! » songea-t-il, tentant pour se rassurer.

_ On va s'installer ici, dit Ed, un fois arrivé au parc.

Roy ne discuta pas. C'était inutile. Il s'installa tranquillement sur l'herbe, prenant un air ennuyé. Pour se donner une contenance, il observa les alentours. Ils s'étaient arrêté au milieu du parc, sur une belle portion de pelouse ombragée par un arbre. Il s'y adossa, regardant Edward qui s'éloignait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des sandwichs.

_ Désolé, colonel, j'ai choisi pour vous. Ça vous dérange? Demanda Ed, savourant clairement le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur son supérieur.

_ Tant que tu ne le dévores pas sous mes yeux, ça me va! Dit Roy, d'une voix désabusé, en saisissant son sandwich.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous reprochez à mon appétit, à la fin? S'énerva Ed.

_ Rien. C'est juste que tu es un véritable estomac sur pattes, Fullmetal, expliqua Roy, mordant dans son sandwich.

_ J'y peux rien, moi! Je suis en pleine croissance!

_ Si tu le dis, murmura Roy assez fort pour que le blond l'entende, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

_ Et ça veut dire quoi, ça? Demanda Ed d'une voix dangereuse.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ed était vraiment trop craquant lorsqu'il s'énervait! Cette pensée le coupa net dans son fou rire. Il regarda son petit subordonné qui l'observait, son regard devenu curieux face à son soudain silence.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, Ed cherchant à savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son supérieur, et Roy, se rendant compte que, vraiment, Ed était beau. Terriblement beau. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt?

Dans un geste naturel qu'il ne chercha même pas à réprimer, il se pencha en avant, s'approcha doucement du visage d'Edward qui rougit d'un coup et murmura d'une voix sensuelle:

_ Dis-moi, Ed, tu voulais juste un déjeuner en tête-à-tête? Tu ne chercherais pas à me séduire, par hasard?

_ Quoi... mais... non... c'est pas... non... balbutia-t-il, rougissant encore plus, et, sans s'en rendre compte, devenant du même coup encore plus attirant aux yeux de Roy.

Cette réaction poussa Roy à se rapprocher encore.

_ Non? Tu es sûr? Susurra-t-il à son oreille, la voix aussi douce qu'une caresse. C'est bien dommage... parce que ça m'aurait bien plu.

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille, faisant frissonner le blond. Roy sourit. Il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sa réaction le prouvait.

Il rapprocha son corps de celui d'Edward, oubliant où ils se trouvaient, ne désirant que provoquer plus de réactions, plus de frissons, peut-être même des gémissements chez Ed. Il effleura la peau douce de son cou, provoquant de nouveaux frissons, s'enivra du parfum de ses cheveux. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du blond, descendant lentement vers la tempe. Puis, ses lèvres papillonnèrent doucement sur la joue du blond, se rapprochant irrésistiblement de cette bouche tentante. Il sentit le souffle saccadé d'Ed sur sa propre joue et il sut qu'il désirait ce baiser autant que lui. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre la chair tendre, jusqu'à arriver enfin à la commissure des lèvres. Un frisson d'anticipation le traversa.

Une violente douleur dans sa poitrine fit voler en éclat l'instant sensuel qu'ils vivaient. Il écarquilla les yeux et se plia en deux, gémissant. Il sentit Edward le repousser et il le regarda, la douleur voilant un peu sa vue. Ed le regardait, le souffle court, les joues rouges et un mélange de désir, de peur et de colère au fond des yeux. Soudain, il vit le poing de son subordonné partir et l'atteindre en plein visage.

_ Espèce de pervers! S'écria-t-il. Vous pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille deux minutes, hein? Vous êtes en manque à ce point-là? Eh ben, désolé, mais je ne suis pas preneur. Va falloir vous débrouiller tout seul. ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN FILLE!!!!

Roy ferma les yeux, tant à cause de la douleur que de la honte. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur Ed! Et le pire, c'était qu'il se sentait humilié de s'être fait repoussé de cette façon!! Ed était la première personne depuis bien des années à l'avoir repoussé.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la douleur s'étant enfin apaisé. Il s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre, laissant son regard dériver dans l'immensité bleu du ciel. Il se massa la mâchoire. Étrangement, alors que le coup au visage avait été moins violent, c'était celui-là qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

_ Euh... hmm... Un dessert? Demanda Ed, mal à l'aise.

_ Pourquoi pas? Répondit Roy d'une voix neutre, sans le regarder.

_ Je vais vous prendre une glace. Ça refroidira vos ardeurs! S'exclama Ed, avant de partir précipitamment.

Roy ne réagit même pas. Il se maudissait. Il avait agi trop vite, sur le coup d'une impulsion. Il s'était comporté comme un adolescent sans expérience. Les coups d'Ed étaient entièrement mérités. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus la moindre chance de réussir à le séduire. Si tant est qu'il avait eu la moindre chance. D'ailleurs, pourquoi regrettait-il quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais attiré? Peut-être que Ed avait raison, après tout. C'était peut-être le manque qui le faisait agir ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux hommes. Pourquoi cela devrait-il commencé avec lui?

Roy chercha Ed du regard et le vit qui revenait vers lui, le visage fermé. Il n'y avait rien de féminin chez lui, si on excluait se cheveux longs. Son regard, ses mots, ses manières... Tout était définitivement masculin. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de désir rien qu'en le regardant?

Roy ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué. Et il ne voulait pas chercher des réponses à ces questions-là. Pas maintenant.

Une bienheureuse sensation de fraîcheur sur sa joue endolori le fit involontairement gémir de plaisir.

_ Sale bâtard dit Ed, gêné. Vous ne savez pas vous tenir en public?

Roy faillit s'étrangler en entendant la question d'Edward.

_ Quoi? S'exclama-t-il. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Fullmetal! C'est TOI qui te donne en spectacle à la moindre occasion, hurlant et gesticulant comme un fauve en cage, et c'est TOI qui me fait des leçons de morale?

Ed croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieux, mais incapable de trouver une répartie.

_ Peut-être, dit-il enfin, mais moi je ne vous saute pas dessus pour vous faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec des familles comme spectateurs!!

_ Dommage! Fit Roy, lui faisant un clin d'œil des plus suggestifs.

Ed rougit et détourna le regard, marmonnant dans sa ''barbe'' des mots tels que « colonel bâtard! », « il va voir » et « je ne lui en ai pas mis assez ».

Roy reposa sa tête contre le tronc, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et pressa la glace contre sa joue. Il adorait le voir s'énerver, c'était son passe-temps favori lorsque Ed était à Central, mais si en prime, il se mettait à rougir de cette façon... Roy voyait un nouveau jeu se profiler à l'horizon. Un jeu qui, peut-être, pourrait aboutir à quelque chose de plus...

_ Bon, dit Ed, interrompant le silence qui s'était installé et sortant Roy de ses pensées. Je crois qu'il est temps pour votre surprise, colonel.

Roy sursauta légèrement en entendant ces mots. Il avait complétement oublié la raison pour laquelle Ed l'avait emmené là! Quel idiot! Heureusement, il parvint à garder son attitude ennuyé.

_ Ah oui! C'est vrai, dit-il d'une voix traînante, comme si la chose n'avait pas le moindre intérêt.

_ Vous n'êtes pas curieux de la connaître, cette surprise? Demanda Ed, déçu et agacé par l'attitude blasé du colonel.

_ A vrai dire, non, je n'y tiens pas. Mais tu m'as emmené ici pour ça donc, je suppose que je peux jouer le jeu, pas vrai?

_ Vous êtes vraiment un sale bâtard, dit Ed, furieux.

Il détourna le regard et inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer. Après quelques instants de relaxation, Ed se tourna de nouveau vers lui, LE sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai bien compris que vous faites tout pour m'énerver. Vous espérez peut-être que ça vous évitera la surprise. Désolé, ROY, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous en sortir aussi facilement.

Il s'approcha légèrement et ajouta:

_ La chance est avec moi aujourd'hui, voyez-vous. Vous m'avez fourni l'excuse idéale pour partir de Central, cet après-midi. Et puis, il fait grand soleil, exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour ce que je vous ai préparé. Non, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

Roy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, Ed lui désigna la glace qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

_ Quoi? Dit Roy, sans comprendre.

_ Votre surprise, la voilà, dit Ed, triomphant, désignant de nouveau la glace. Je vous ai pris parfum fraise. Mais, croyez-moi, si j'avais pu, j'en vous en aurai pris une à la banane! Ça aurait été encore plus ironique, vous ne trouvez pas?

Roy cligna des yeux. Ed voulait qu'il... avec la glace? **(1)**

_ Il va falloir vous montrer convainquant, colonel. Pas d'hésitation. Et il faut que ça soit langoureux. Et vous ne devrez pas me quitter des yeux, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'une joie perverse.

Roy l'observa, les yeux ronds. Puis, il baissa les yeux vers la glace. Et il sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en lui avec tant de force qu'il se mit à rire. Il s'était attendu à bien pire! Il devait faire ÇA devant témoins, c'est vrai, mais il s'agissait d'inconnus dont il n'avait que faire. Il n'y aurait pas un seul militaire – si on exceptait Ed – comme spectateur! Ce serait un jeu d'enfant! Peut-être même qu'il pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour séduire Ed, provoquer chez lui le même désir qui l'avait alors submergé!

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme ça? Demanda Ed, décontenancé et agacé. C'est pas comme ça que vous étiez sensé réagir.

_ Oh! Désolé de te décevoir, Fullmetal! Je pensais juste que ma surprise serait bien plus terrifiante que ça! Je pense que tu seras satisfait de ma... ''performance'', dit Roy, malicieux.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit Ed.

Et il s'éloigna. Roy s'adossa de nouveau contre le tronc, souriant. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant complétement aller à son soulagement, à sa joie de vivre retrouvé. S'il s'y prenait bien, peut-être que toute cette histoire pourrait finir dans son lit. Ravi, il songea tout de même que Ed manquait d'imagination, pour l'obliger à faire ce que lui-même l'avait forcé à faire la veille (bon, ok, pas avec le même... ''instrument'', mais on va pas chipoter!)

_ Hé! Je vais pas attendre trois plombes que vous vous décidiez à vous y mettre!! cria Ed. Je ne pense pas que le lieutenant Hawkeye serait ravie de vous voir arriver en retard!

Roy pensa à sa pile de dossiers presque épuisée et se dit que Hawkeye ne lui en voudrait certainement pas tant que ça. Cependant, il se prépara mentalement. Car il savait que Ed ne lui avait parlé du lieutenant que pour lui rappeler leur ''contrat''. Et puis, dans un sens, lui aussi était pressé de voir s'il réussirait à atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, à savoir séduire Ed.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement. Il plia une de ses jambes, laissant l'autre toujours étendu sur l'herbe. Il retira doucement l'opercule d'aluminium. Il releva la tête, cherchant Ed des yeux, et le vit, un peu sur sa gauche, assis sur un talus herbeux et qui observait chacun de ses gestes avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Roy esquissa un sourire sensuel et lécha doucement la glace, toujours prisonnière dans le carton. Il posa sa deuxième main sur l'emballage et entama de légers mouvements de va-et-vient, pressant de temps à autre le bas du carton pour voir si la glace pourrait être enfin poussé vers l'extérieur. Il accéléra son mouvement, laissant sa langue jouer avec les bords du carton pour l'assouplir. Sans quitter Ed des yeux, comme il l'avait demandé, il appuya fortement sur l'emballage, libérant enfin la glace. Sans hésitation, Roy, posa ses lèvres sur la glace, embrassant le bout, avant de la prendre délicatement dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour donner l'impression de plus de plaisir. Et, tout doucement, il commença à la sucer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda son bourreau qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Son regard était fixe et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Satisfait de voir chez Ed les mêmes symptômes qu'il avait constaté chez lui la veille, il s'appliqua à offrir à Ed un show qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

Il laissa la glace redescendre dans l'emballage, ne laissant dépasser que le bout rose, que Roy lécha et suça avec avidité. Sa main reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient, et Roy vit clairement Ed déglutir. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Le spectacle qu'il lui offrait lui plaisait, il n'en doutait pas. En fait, il était même persuadé qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde!

Il poussa de nouveau une grande partie de la glace à l'extérieur et laissa sa langue effleurer la longueur de la glace. Elle dessina des cercles sur la surface gelée avant de remonter doucement. Puis, dans un mouvement rapide qui fit frissonner Ed, il engloutit la glace dans sa bouche, la poussant aussi loin qu'il pouvait le supporter dans sa gorge. Ed ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme s'il ressentait chaque geste de Roy sur son propre corps. Il était excité. Il n'attendait plus que lui. C'était évident.

Roy reprit les mouvements de va-et-vient, mais avec sa bouche cette fois, alternant les cadences, de lentes et profondes, à rapides et intenses. Il voyait Ed se mordre la lèvre, ses mains se rapprochant dangereusement de ce lieu que lui aussi rêvait de visiter.

Dans un mouvement sensuel, Roy renversa la tête en arrière et laissa le liquide encore gelé descendre dans sa bouche, un mince filet s'écoulant de la commissure de ses lèvres à son menton, pour continuer sa course le long de la gorge du colonel, et enfin se perdre sous la chemise blanche, dont deux boutons avaient été défaits.

Ed se lécha les lèvres, fixant avec envie le mince filet. Et Roy mourait d'envie qu'il se lève et vienne lécher ce nectar sur sa peau. Qu'il remonte jusqu'à sa source et qu'enfin, il puisse goûter à ces lèvres si désirables qui ne cessaient de l'appeler depuis la veille.

Roy sentit son entrejambe réagir à ses pensées. Il croisa le regard d'Edward et essaya de lui faire comprendre son désir. Car, en cet instant, il avait besoin plus que tout de satisfaire ces pulsions torrides qui le poussait vers le blond.

Seulement, Edward détourna le regard. Il se leva, ramassa sa veste qu'il avait posé par terre, à côté de lui, et, sans un regard pour le colonel, partit en direction du QG.

Roy le regarda partir, immobile, stupéfait. Il n'avait même pas fini sa glace! Comment pouvait-il le laisser en plan, comme ça, alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé ce pour quoi il était venu?

Dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le dos de son subordonné qui s'enfuyait, littéralement. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de cette personne, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Roy! S'exclama Maes, des larmes de joie plein les yeux. Tu m'avais caché ce talent! Tu sais que tu as été encore plus sensationnel que notre cher Edo?

Roy regarda son ami avec appréhension. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que, de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le surprendre dans cette situation, ce soit justement LUI qui l'ait vu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

_ Ce que je fais là? Répéta Maes, du rire plein la voix. C'est Edo qui m'a dit de venir. Avec mon appareil photo. Il m'a dit que j'assisterai à un spectacle unique.

Maes regarda son ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il avait du mal à se retenir.

_ Il n'avait pas tort, ajouta-t-il, avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

Roy soupira, sentant avec horreur cette sensation qui l'avait tenaillé toute la matinée revenir: la peur.

_ Je suppose que tu as pris plein de photos? Demanda Roy, pour la forme.

_ Bien sûr! Réussit à dire son ami.

Il inspira profondément, pour calmer son hilarité, et ajouta:

_ Je t'ai pris en photo sous tous les angles possibles!! Tu verras, elles sont magnifiques!! Je sens que le lieutenant Havoc va être très heureux. Par contre, pour ton côté homme à femmes, c'est foutu!

_ Comment ça? Demanda Roy, surpris.

_ Ben, tu vois, Edo, il a demandé à certaines personnes du QG de venir aussi et puis... il a fait le tour de la ville, accosté toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisaient pour les inviter à venir ici, aujourd'hui. Regarde!

Et il désigna du doigt un groupe de personnes qui le regardaient, certains riant à gorge déployée, d'autres le regardant avec des yeux lubriques, et des femmes, ses conquêtes, qui le regardaient avec tristesse et déception.

Sa réputation, qu'il avait construit avec tant de soin, était ruinée. Edward Elric s'était montré bien plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter.

Roy se prit la tête entre ses mains, se demandant quelle journée était la pire pour lui. Laquelle, de la torture mentale ou de l'humiliation totale, était la moins difficile à supporter.

* * *

**(1)** Je ne sais pas si ça a un nom particulier. Enfin, je pense à ces espèces de bâtonnets de glace à l'eau parfumés à... ben toutes sortes de goûts en fait, de forme plutôt conique, dans un emballage cartonné. Si quelqu'un sait si ça a un nom, merci de me le dire, je m'endormirais moins bête le soir!!!

* * *

**Oh! Quel long long chapitre!! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyées à le lire!!!**

**Alors? Votre avis sur ce second chapitre? Avouez que c'est un juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas?**

**J'ai plein d'autres idées concernant leurs vengeances respectives (après tout, les connaissant l'un et l'autre, je suis persuadée que, comme moi, vous pensez que Roy n'en resterait certainement pas à là!!) mais je ne veux pas trop abuser. C'était un One-Shot, à la base!!**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, alors je serai SUPER SUPER contente. et si c'est pas le cas, alors... ZAVIEZ KA PAS DEMANDER DE SUITE, NA!!! (tire la langue et part bouder dans son coin)**

**Ed: Hé, dis, t'as pas l'impression de les traumatiser avec ton speech à la noix?  
Bananemask: De quoi je me mêle, le nabot?  
Ed: QUI EST SI PETIT... ?  
Bananemask: C'est ça, cause toujours.  
Roy: Tu sais, Ed n'a pas tort, tu devrais pas parler à tes lecteurs comme ça. Tu as déjà de la chance d'en avoir! Remercie-les plutôt de prendre de leur temps pour lire tes délires pervers!!  
Bananemask: Tu dis ça mais, avoue que ça te plairait que je te fasse un petit chapitre très hot avec Edo...  
Ed: QUUOOOIII!!!!! JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!!!  
Bananemask: Et toi, le nabot, tu ferais mieux de te taire! On t'a vu, tu sais, sur ton talus, à lorgner Roy avec envie!!  
Ed: Humph!!  
Roy: Hum... Ok, j'ai rien dit. Mais bon, tu devrais quand même y réfléchir...  
Bananemask: Oui, je sais, tu as raison, alors, chers lecteurs, GOMEN, GOMEN!! Mais, siouplé, laissez des reviews, oki?**


	3. Le calvaire du colonel

**Hello minna! **

**Voilà, après une longue attente, voici enfin venir la suite que vous attendiez tous, je le sais! et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce retard inadmissible! GOMENASAI, MINNA!!  
Mais bon, vous allez être heureux, j'ai pris de l'avance, histoire de pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Alors, que dites-vous de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (il faut me laisser le temps de conserver mon avance!)?**

**Enfin, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les deux chapitres précédents. J'avoue que j'étais morte de rire rien que de l'imaginer mais bon... ce sera peut-être pas votre cas...  
Petite précision, cette "vengeance" se déroulera sur plusieurs chapitres... j'y peux rien, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je me suis sentie tellement inspirée que, du coup, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de fractionner cette "vengeance" en plusieurs chapitres! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous aime, et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je vous adore!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le calvaire du colonel**

Ed marchait rapidement, sa veste plié qu'il tenait devant lui pour cacher l'évidence de son désir. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir ça. Il était sensé ressentir de la joie. La joie de la victoire. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Et dire qu'il avait prévu de rester jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant-colonel Hugues se manifeste! Il avait voulu voir sa tête lorsqu'il aurait compris que sa réputation était fichue. Il aurait voulu voir son regard en remarquant toutes ces jolies filles qui découvraient la ''face cachée'' du séducteur de Central. Il aurait voulu voir sa réaction en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas échappé aux commérages qui tourneraient sur son compte dans tout le QG. Et il aurait aimé lui dire, juste avant de partir, que cette histoire ferait sans doute oublier celle avec la banane.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Puis, sans savoir que le colonel faisait le même geste, il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Là, il attendit que le calme revienne en lui, inspirant et expirant profondément, que ce sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas disparaisse. Enfin, il se l'expliquait tout de même, d'une certaine façon, sa réaction était naturelle. Il était encore jeune, c'était les hormones de l'adolescence qui le faisait réagir ainsi, voilà tout. Ce n'était certainement pas le colonel! Après quelques instants, il s'autorisa à repenser aux événements.

D'un point de vue totalement objectif, la scène que lui avait offert le colonel était vraiment parfaite. Les rumeurs allaient aller bon train et il n'était pas près de ne plus en entendre parler! Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres en songeant qu'il devait certainement s'arracher les cheveux et le maudire. Il sentit enfin la satisfaction et la joie monter en lui. Oui. Le colonel ne serait pas prêt d'oublier qu'on ne se jouait pas d'un adversaire comme lui de cette façon. Il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Enfin heureux et triomphant, Ed se releva, la tête haute et les yeux pétillants d'une joie perverse. Il était temps de rejoindre Al et de partir en mission. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il tarde s'il ne voulait pas finir en torche humaine.

**oOooOooOooOooOo**

Roy arriva sur le parking du QG avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Il avait mal dormi (quoi de plus normal!) et appréhendait cette journée. Connaissant Maes, les photos avaient déjà été développées et circulaient déjà dans tout le QG. Et, rien qu'à l'attitude de ses ''spectateurs'', il ne doutait pas qu'ils s'en étaient donné à cœur-joie pour raconter ses exploits de la veille!!

Il avait été particulièrement surpris de voir que personne ne lui faisait de réflexion lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui la veille. Il fallait dire aussi que la fatigue d'une mauvaise nuit, le stress et un travail acharné pour s'occuper l'esprit avait eu raison de sa résistance et il était rentré plus tôt. Et comme la majeure partie du travail était fait, Hawkeye ne l'avait pas retenu.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et sentit tout de suite les regards posés sur lui. Il s'arrêta et vit tous les militaires tournés vers lui, certains avec des expressions qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'auraient fait rire. Seulement, ce qu'il voyait ne le faisait pas du tout rire, loin de là! Il avança, devinant que tous se tournaient à son passage. Il n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre leurs murmures.

_ Tu as vu? Il a une petite mine. Tu crois que... murmura quelqu'un.

_ J'en sais rien. Mais jamais j'aurais cru qu'il était de ce bord-là! Il me faisait toujours des petits sourires... J'étais persuadée que c'était un hétéro pur et dur! Répondit une femme.

_ Quand je pense que j'ai laissé filer ma chance de savoir quel effet ça fait de se retrouver dans son lit..., soupira une autre à son passage, de la déception et du regret dans la voix.

_ Pfft! J'ai toujours su qu'il avait quelque chose de pas normal. C'était trop beau! Il avait trop de femmes. C'est un signe, ça! Chuchota une femme à la voix aigrie.

_ Tu sais, une fois, il est passé derrière moi et je suis sûr qu'il m'a... ''frôlé'' volontairement. Il s'est excusé après mais, il en a profité pour me faire un de ces sourires... je ne savais pas quoi en penser et j'étais tout gêné. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait être... ÇA , raconta un jeune militaire.

_ Wouaouh!! Roy Mustang est gay! Je n'ai jamais osé en rêver tellement ça me paraissait impossible! Dis, tu crois que j'ai mes chances? Demanda un autre, des étoiles plein les yeux, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

A ces mots, Roy accéléra la cadence. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne se mette en tête de lui sauter dessus!! Et puis, il en avait assez entendu. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à ignorer les personnes qu'il croisait ni leurs regards, pas plus qu'il ne put éviter d'entendre leurs murmures.

_ Yo, Roy! S'exclama soudain quelqu'un derrière lui en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard rieur de son ami. Enfin... ancien ami, vu sa trahison de la veille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Maes? Demanda laconiquement Roy.

_ Moi? Rien de spécial. Je me disais juste que tu avais envie de voir les magnifiques photos que j'ai faites de toi, hier, au parc.

Ces mots agirent comme une formule magique car, tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent entourés par une horde de militaires criant, suppliant pour voir Roy dans cette situation ô combien humiliante.

_ Pas tous à la fois, s'il vous plaît! S'écria Maes. Cet album, je l'ai préparé pour notre Célèbre Roy Mustang! Mais, si vous voulez les voir, venez à mon bureau, j'ai préparé hier soir un tableau regroupant toutes les photos. Vous pourrez même les acheter!

Roy jeta un regard choqué et furieux à son nouvel ennemi qui le vendait littéralement comme une simple marchandise. Mais, évidemment, tel n'était pas l'avis des militaires attroupé autour d'eux qui se remirent à crier de plus belle, visiblement ravis de l'aubaine. Au bout d'un moment, tous consentirent à retourner à leurs occupations, avec la promesse de venir voir ce fameux tableau.

_ C'est pas possible, Maes! S'exclama Roy, une fois la foule dispersé. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? Tu crois vraiment que vendre les photos est nécessaire? Demanda-t-il, excédé, vexé, furieux.

_ Faut bien vivre, Roy, murmura piteusement Maes.

_ Comme si tu étais malheureux! Dit Roy, encore plus énervé par sa tentative d'apitoiement.

_ Bah! Il faut bien capitaliser ton image, maintenant que tout le monde rêve d'avoir une de ces photos! Tu auras même 25% des ventes!

_ Quoi? Non mais tu te moques de moi? Je te rappelle que c'est MOI qu'on voit sur ces photos, pas toi! Hurla presque Roy.

_ Bon, d'accord, calme-toi! On va dire fifty-fifty. Faut bien payer le dur travail que ça va me donner!

Roy lui jeta un regard sombre et furieux.

_ Vraiment, Maes, parfois, tu dépasses les limites! Dit-il.

_ Roy, à quoi servent les limites, si ce n'est pas pour être dépassées? Dit Maes avec un clin d'œil.

_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répondit-il, sentant à nouveau les regards posés sur lui.

_ Allons, Roy, tu vas pas nous faire une scène pour si peu! Et puis, c'est de ta faute, je te rappelle! Si tu n'étais rentré dans le jeu d'Edo, tu n'en serais pas à là, aujourd'hui!

Roy sentit à nouveau la colère le submerger à la simple mention de ce sale gosse insupportable et irrespectueux qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. « Raaahh!! Si je le tenais, cet avorton...! » songea-t-il amèrement.

_ Fais pas cette tête, Roy! Dit Maes en passant un bras autour de son cou et en l'entraînant avec lui. Tu va être encore plus célèbre que tu ne l'étais il y a seulement quelques jours!

_ A quel prix! Marmonna-t-il, suivant tant bien que mal son ami, vu la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et lâche-moi, Maes! Tu as pensé à ce que les gens diront de toi?

Maes s'arrêta et relâcha Roy puis, le regardant dans les yeux, il s'exclama, visiblement outré:

_ Comment pourraient-ils penser que je suis de ce bord avec une femme aussi merveilleuse que ma Garcia, et une petite fille aussi magnifique que ma Elysia qui m'attendent à la maison, chaque soir?

Roy secoua la tête, vaincu par la conviction de son ami qu'il possédait la femme et la fille parfaites que tout le monde rêvait secrètement de posséder un jour.

_ Bon, je te laisse, Roy. Amuse-toi bien! Si tu es sage, je viendrais t'apporter une bonne glace! Dit Maes, en s'éloignant, permettant ainsi à toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir d'entendre ses dernières paroles.

Tout les regards convergèrent d'un coup vers Roy qui entendit un murmure qui disait: « _Mon Dieu, il dévergonde même les hommes mariés? Mais cet homme n'a aucune morale!_ ». Il piqua un fard (Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait un jour dans l'enceinte du QG!) et se précipita vers son bureau, espérant que rien de plus humiliant ne lui tomberait dessus aujourd'hui.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et qu'il croisa le regard pétillant d'une joie perverse du lieutenant Havoc, il comprit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il poussa un profond soupir alors que le lieutenant Hawkeye s'approchait de lui, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres lui indiquant qu'elle aussi était au courant. « Vais-je devoir supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie? » se demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

_ Bonjour, colonel. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle.

Question absolument pas innocente, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Même s'il devait mentir pour ça.

_ Très bien, merci. Et vous?

_ Très bien, merci.

Sans un mot de plus, il alla s'installer à son bureau, espérant que rien de plus ne serait dit. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les glaces, colonel! S'exclama Havoc, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais emmené en manger une il y a longtemps!

Roy releva la tête et sentit une légère douleur poindre à sa tempe. « Formidable! Il ne me manquait plus que le maux de tête pour que je passe une journée bien pourrie, comme je les aime! »

_ Ne vas pas te faire des idées, Havoc! Dit-il d'une voix froide, espérant calmer la joie évidente de son subordonné.

_ Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, colonel. Je me dis juste que, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes hors course avec les filles et que vous ne pourrez plus me les piquer! Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez le boss pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi, hier!

_ Quoi? S'écria Roy, choqué. Parce que tu vas le remercier?

_ Bien sûr! A moi toutes les jolies filles de Central! Jubila-t-il, au comble du bonheur. Jamais plus je ne me moquerais du boss, jamais!

Pas vraiment surpris par l'attitude de son subordonné, même si elle l'énervait prodigieusement, Roy se tourna vers un autre de ses subordonné, recherchant un peu de compassion.

_ Fuery, rassure-moi, tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle ce nabot m'a mis, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Roy.

_ Eh bien... je crois que moi aussi, ça m'arrange. J'en avais assez de mentir pour vous à ces filles qui appelaient, murmura-t-il d'une voix désolé.

Le colonel, surpris, regarda un instant Fuery comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il regarda Breda qui lui offrit un sourire gêné mais pas compatissant pour un sou et dit:

_ Je suis d'accord avec Fuery, colonel. Moi aussi, j'en avais marre de vous couvrir.

De plus en plus surpris par ce qu'il entendait, son regard se posa sur Falman qui prit un air docte et ajouta, à son grand désespoir:

_ Je pense que ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Comme ça, vous apprécierez la chance que vous avez lorsque vous sortez avec une jolie fille, et peut-être même que vous en tomberez amoureux. Ça ne peut vous apporter que du bon.

Roy, désespéré, jeta un regard au lieutenant Hawkeye, espérant trouver chez elle le peu de réconfort qu'il demandait.

_ Inutile de me regarder, colonel. Personnellement, je suis ravie de ce qui vous arrive. Vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer sur votre travail au lieu de flâner en rêvant de votre rendez-vous du soir ou passer votre temps au téléphone avec une jolie fille. Vraiment, si je le pouvais, je remercierais Edward-kun, moi aussi.

_ Au fait, colonel, dit le lieutenant Havoc, terminant d'achever le colonel. J'ai appris que le lieutenant -colonel Hugues vendait les photos qu'il a prises de vous, hier. Ça tombe bien, je connais plein de demoiselles que ces photos vont drôlement intéresser!

Roy, dépité, malheureux, mis au ban par sa propre équipe, baissa sa tête devenue bien douloureuse sur le travail qui l'attendait, et se prépara à vivre les pires moments de sa vie. Car, il était évident, maintenant qu'il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de cette image... si il s'en débarrassait un jour!

**oOooOooOooOooOo**

Roy traversa le couloir menant à son bureau sous les regards curieux, moqueurs ou intéressés des personnes qu'il croisait. Il soupira. Deux semaines que ça durait. Deux semaines de remarques, de rires, de sous-entendus lubriques... Et le temps ne semblait pas atténuer l'intérêt qu'il suscitait, malheureusement! Chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque mot qu'il prononçait, chaque regard qu'il lançait... Tout, absolument tout ce qu'il faisait était observé et certainement analysé. Il avait la sensation d'être soudain devenu la personne la plus mystérieuse et la plus passionnante qui pouvait exister. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu – il aimait être le centre d'intérêt, que tout le monde le regarde et l'admire – mais aujourd'hui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se rendre à son bureau chaque matin et en repartir chaque soir incognito. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de paix, de tranquillité.

Et comme chaque matin, le souvenir de cette journée affreuse et de ses conséquences lui revenait en mémoire, déchaînant en lui colère et frustration. Évidemment, les photos s'étaient vendues comme des petits pains. Maes en était ravi, mais pas Roy. Car, depuis, il croisait toutes sortes de personnes, du QG ou non, qui le regardait bizarrement. Il ne pouvait plus se balader sans se faire dévisager!

En plus de la surveillance insupportable dont il était l'objet, il était aussi le sujet de rumeurs disant tout et n'importe quoi sur son compte. Il y en avait qui prétendait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de partenaire satisfaisant, ce qui expliquait l'expression morose qu'il avait à longueur de journée. D'autres prétendaient que c'était l'absence de Fullmetal qui le laissait si malheureux. D'autres encore disaient que, étant donné sa réputation d'homme à femmes, il devait certainement être bisexuel et s'adonner à des plaisirs sexuels peu orthodoxes. Il y en avait tellement qu'il avait cessé de les compter et refusait même qu'on lui raconte les dernières en date. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les élucubrations débiles de personnes qui ne faisaient ça que pour le plaisir, juste pour le dénigrer un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans le bureau, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il en avait assez d'avoir à supporter ça chaque matin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça durait. Il avait tout fait, tout essayé. Mais là, il était à bout. Vraiment à bout.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ignorant comme à son habitude le sourire heureux et moqueur d'Havoc, sourire qu'il lui réservait chaque matin à son arrivée, comme si il ressentait le besoin de lui rappeler à quel point il était heureux, à quel point il s'amusait, renvoyant Roy un peu plus profondément dans sa solitude et sa frustration.

_ Bonjour, colonel, s'exclama Havoc, pas démonter par le regard morne que lui accorda le colonel. Vous allez bien, aujourd'hui? Moi, ça va super. Un peu fatigué, tout de même. Je suis rentré tard, hier soir, à cause de mon rendez-vous avec Sarah. Vous savez, la belle serveuse du restaurant ''Alla pasta''.

Roy lui lança un regard furieux, avant de prendre un dossier et d'essayer tant bien que mal de s'y intéresser. Oui, parce qu'en plus de devoir supporter murmures et regards en arrivant, il avait droit aux remarques de son second lieutenant sur ses rendez-vous quasiment chaque matin. Havoc, ravi de cette opportunité de pouvoir se venger de toutes les remarques que Roy avait pu lui faire sur son incapacité à séduire la gente féminine, ne se privait pas, au contraire! Et Roy devait faire preuve de tout le sang-froid dont il était capable pour se retenir de le brûler. Heureusement, le lieutenant Hawkeye sentait lorsque le colonel était à bout et, avec tout la conviction que lui apportait ses deux 9 mm, lui demandait gentiment de cesser d'importuner son supérieur avec des histoires personnelles qui n'avaient rien à faire dans ce bureau. Mais, elle avait une façon bien à elle de le faire. Il se souvint d'une des phrases qu'elle avait usé pour stopper le bavardage d'Havoc: «_ Le colonel n'a que faire de savoir que vous sortez tous les soirs avec des jolies filles alors que lui doit rester seul, chez lui!_ » Il avait eu l'impression que, décidément, tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie pour le rabaisser et lui rappeler sa situation actuelle, lui qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'oublier. Et il avait de nouveau aperçu ce micro sourire sur le visage de sa subordonnée. Et l'envie de la brûler, elle aussi, l'avait effleuré, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne manquerait pas de se venger.

Havoc, absolument inconscient du combat intérieur de son supérieur, s'approcha de son bureau et ajouta:

_ Mais, j'ai un problème. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je dois l'emmener ce soir. J'aimerais bien... comment dire..._ conclure,_ mais comment faire? Elle me plaît vraiment, en plus! J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne que c'est sérieux entre nous. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, c'est sérieux.

Roy se prit la tête entre le mains et maudit une fois de plus Ed et son contrat de m... qui l'obligeait, en plus de supporter sa vantardise permanente, de conseiller Havoc sur sa façon de séduire les femmes. Et il avait fallu qu'il lui explique tellement de choses qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour réussir à séduire ses anciennes amies.

Le plus calmement possible, il lui donna tous les conseils qu'il put, espérant qu'il réussirait à _conclure_, comme il disait, et qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais plus de conseils.

Puis, alors qu'il venait juste de finir son cours sur les femmes avec Havoc, Hawkeye arriva, chargée de lettres et paquets en tout genre qu'elle déposa sur son bureau. La majorité étaient de simples cartes, des bouquets de fleurs, des bonbons et des chocolats. Bien sûr, ces cadeaux l'agaçaient, car ils venaient pour la plupart de ses nouveaux prétendants, des hommes soit ayant pu voir Roy à l'œuvre au parc, soit ayant entendu le récit de ses exploits, soit ayant eu entre leurs mains les photos de sa ''performance''. Parfois, les cadeaux venaient de femmes qui refusaient de croire que Roy ait pu changer de bord aussi soudainement. Ces cadeaux-là l'agaçaient encore plus car il ne pouvait y répondre pour leur confirmer qu'il était toujours LE séducteur de Central! Et comme il ne sortait avec aucune fille depuis ''l'incident'', tout le monde en avait conclu que la rumeur était fondée, que Roy Mustang était bel et bien devenu gay.

Cependant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la popularité du colonel n'avait absolument pas décru. Au contraire! Bien sûr, il y avait les moqueurs, les jaloux ou les personnes à la vision étriqué. Il recevait de nombreuses plaintes quant à son comportement irresponsable, au parc.

Mais beaucoup étaient en complète admiration devant cet homme beau et talentueux, qui étaient monté déjà si haut dans la hiérarchie militaire alors qu'il était encore jeune! Et beaucoup le soutenaient. Et ça, ça l'énervait à un point! Car, maintenant, même s'il le pouvait, il ne pourrait pas faire démentir cette rumeur. Les gens seraient déçus. Ou s'interrogeraient sur son état mental. Enfin, il y avait au moins un point positif : il recevait aujourd'hui plus de soutien qu'il n'en n'avait jamais reçu auparavant, même si ses détracteurs étaient, eux, plus durs et plus virulents. Depuis la découverte de son orientation sexuelle, il avait reçu de bien mauvaises surprises, ce qui avait pousser le lieutenant Hawkeye à augmenter la sécurité autour du colonel. Un autre désagrément auquel il devrait s'habituer.

Et ce n'était pas le seul inconvénient, bien que ce soit le plus sérieux : ses admirateurs s'étaient senti obligé de lui envoyer une panoplie de ''jouets'' accompagnée, bien évidemment, de l'adresse et du numéro de l'expéditeur, un autre lui avait envoyé des sous-vêtements affriolants d'un rouge vif qu'il brûla dès qu'il les déballa. Mais le pire des cadeaux étaient ces figurines qu'un homme fabriquait et lui envoyait chaque semaine.

Au début, Roy avait été touché par cette délicate attention (un véritable baume au cœur par ces temps si difficiles pour lui!). Le créateur des figurines, lors de son premier envoi, lui avait écrit une longue lettre faisant éloge à son courage, à son audace, à sa beauté, à son intelligence... Bref, le genre de compliments qui flattaient l'égo démesuré du colonel. Évidemment, il avait lu la lettre à haute voix, en faisant ''profiter'' ses subordonnés et saisissant cette occasion pour leur rappeler qu'ils pourraient en obtenir, des choses, si seulement ils savaient se montrer convaincants! Le cours avait malheureusement été écourté par une remarque acerbe du lieutenant Hawkeye (ainsi que la mise en évidence de ses deux meilleurs alliés, à savoir Messieurs 9 mm). Roy, d'ailleurs, se rappela à ce moment-là que l'une des clauses concernant un certain contrat passé avec un petit nabot blond ( à la pensée du jeune alchimiste, Roy avait senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines) était de ne pas énerver son premier lieutenant. Il espéra fortement que ce petit ''incident'' n'arriverait jamais jusqu'aux oreilles d'Edward.

Quoi qu'il en soit (maudite digression, quand tu nous tiens!), il répondit chaleureusement à l'homme, le remerciant pour sa lettre si sympathique et pour cette figurine si réaliste de lui en uniforme, debout, un regard conquérant tourné vers l'horizon. Mais, la semaine suivante, il avait reçu une autre figurine, qui n'était pas vraiment à son goût... Elle le représentait, toujours avec son uniforme militaire, en train de se dénuder, une expression vicieuse et affamé sur le visage.

Évidemment, toute son équipe s'était retrouvée écroulé de rire sur leurs bureaux à la vue de la figurine. Et, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'est à ce moment-là que Maes Hugues lui-même fit son entrée dans le bureau, sans frapper, bien sûr, trop curieux d'entendre rire aussi fort dans ce bureau, connaissant le tempérament du lieutenant Hawkeye.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il tomba en admiration devant le soi-disant chef-d'œuvre de cet homme. Et, après de longues heures de négociations et de harcèlement à coups de photos d'Elysia (le meilleur des arguments que Maes ait pu lui sortir!) qui vinrent à bout des résistances du colonel, il parvint à obtenir la précieuse figurine, ainsi que toutes celles qui suivraient, avec la promesse d'être rôti comme une dinde de Noël si jamais il avait le malheur de les montrer à qui que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, il avait un paquet à ouvrir. Et Roy savait plus ou moins que ce qu'il contenait ne lui plairait pas. S'armant de courage, il saisit ledit paquet et commença à tirer sur le scotch, sans grande conviction, toutefois.

_ Vous voulez une paire de ciseaux, colonel? Demanda le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Roy releva la tête et remarqua que tous le regardaient avec des yeux pétillants d'une joie anticipée. « Évidemment! Eux aussi savent ce que cette fichue boîte contient! »songea-t-il, en colère.

_ Non, merci, lieutenant. Ça ira, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête et continua à tirer sur le scotch, qui finit par céder. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte et retira une figurine emballée. Il regarda ses subordonnés qui s'étaient tous penchés sur leurs bureaux pour mieux voir. Roy soupira et retira l'emballage destiné à protéger cette chose.

Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur, alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Son regard restait fixé sur cette figurine le représentant dans un lit, allongé sur le côté, la tête reposant dans sa main, un coin de drap préservant sa pudeur. Il était légèrement penché vers l'arrière, comme prêt à basculer, un petit sourire d'invitation flottant sur son visage.

_ Eh bien! Vous êtes... magnifique! Bafouilla Havoc, mort de rire.

Roy releva la tête et regarda Havoc sans vraiment le voir. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vu, et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Horriblement gêné, Roy saisit la figurine et la fourra dans la boîte avant de la mettre dans son tiroir. Puis, il jeta un regard terrible à ses subordonnés.

_ Pas un mot de plus, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Tous hochèrent la tête, un immense sourire sur leurs visages. Roy voyait très bien qu'ils luttaient pour ne pas éclater. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, et saisit un dossier qu'il commença à étudier. Seul son poing serré témoignait de la tension qui l'habitait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roy vit avec horreur Maes entrer joyeusement dans son bureau et s'approcher de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un dossier dans la main. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter ses babillages, aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'il devait subir les visites de son ami quasiment tous les jours! Heureusement pour lui, il avait décidé de ranger ses gants dans son tiroir qu'il avait ensuite fermé à clé. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour résister à la tentation de le brûler dès que sa patience atteignait ses limites... ce qui voulait dire souvent!

_ Salut, Roy! Ça va, aujourd'hui?

_ Bien, merci, répondit Roy d'une voix sèche, sans prendre la peine de relever la tête pour regarder son ami.

Surpris par son attitude, Maes jeta un regard vers le lieutenant Hawkeye qui lui désigna la boîte d'un mouvement de tête. Un sourire ravi et mauvais apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Il saisit rapidement la boîte et s'extasia:

_ Alors, elle est arrivée? Tu est méchant, Roy! Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit!

Roy jeta un regard furibond en direction de son lieutenant qui haussa les épaules en réponse. « Mais c'est pas vrai! Ils se liguent tous contre moi ou quoi?! » songea-t-il amèrement.

_ Non, je n'avais pas spécialement envie que tu la voies, soupira-t-il enfin, décidant que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de prendre son mal en patience et surtout, SURTOUT, de rester calme.

_ Oh, Roy!! Et moi qui trouvait la précédente tellement charmante!! Je me demande comment il t'a imaginé, cette fois!

_ Oh, elle vaut le coup d'œil! S'exclama Havoc, se retenant de rire.

_ Vraiment? Demanda Maes, regardant la boîte comme si elle contenait un trésor.

Impatiemment, il rouvrit la boîte et ressortit l'horrible chose. Roy se prit la tête entre les mains, se préparant mentalement aux explosions de rires et de joie qui suivraient forcément. Et, en effet, il ne fut pas déçu. D'abord, il entendit les rires, nettement moqueurs, de toutes les personnes dans la salle. Puis, Maes, d'une voix hoquetante de rire, dit:

_ Oh, Roy... tu es... magistral! Magnifique! Splendide! Je crois que ce type est un génie!

Roy releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami, plein de larmes, comme deux semaines auparavant. Roy saisit brutalement la figurine et la boîte et cacha de nouveau cet objet de malheur.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tu t'es bien marré, tu as le droit de retourner dans ton bureau et de me foutre la paix, dit-il d'un ton calme mais terriblement froid et distant.

Maes regarda un instant son ami, puis sa physionomie changea du tout au tout. Il fit le tour du bureau et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Roy.

_ Roy, je sais que cette situation te pèse mais j'aurais espérer que tu l'aurais prise avec plus de philosophie. Après tout, c'est toi qui a commencé! Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à la terre entière pour quelque chose qui, à la base, est de ta faute! Tu n'as pas le choix que de la supporter. Donc, essaie d'en tirer partie, au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin. Je te rappelle que tu es encore plus célèbre qu'avant! Bon, d'accord, il y a des inconvénients... Mais, on en peut pas atteindre le sommet sans faire des sacrifices, tu n'es pas d'accord?

Roy resta un instant silencieux, méditant les paroles de son ami. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation. Alors, autant l'accepter et essayer d'en tirer partie, comme il disait.

_ Tu as raison, dit-il enfin, regardant son ami avec un sourire.

_ A la bonne heure! Alors, tu as bien un peu de temps à m'accorder. J'ai de nouvelles photos d'Elysia et je t'assure qu'elle est merveilleuse! S'exclama Maes en étalant quelques photos sur le bureau de Roy.

_ Ma-es! Dit Roy d'une voix dangereuse.

_ Quoi? Tu me dois bien ça! Je t'ai remonté le moral, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!

Roy soupira et se passa une main sur le front. Maes ne changerait jamais. Et puis, il lui avait vraiment remonté le moral. Il pouvait bien faire un effort.

_ OK... Mais juste pour cette fois! Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude! Et pas de commentaires digne d'un discours du Président!!

Maes le regarda un instant, surpris. Puis, trop heureux de pouvoir montrer des photos de sa fille sans se faire jeter comme un malpropre, Maes profita de cette aubaine unique.

_ Bon, dit Maes, une fois les toutes les photos regardées et commentées, je crois que je vais y aller. Je te prends la figurine, tu es vraiment trop beau!

Et, sans attendre la réaction de Roy, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais, arrivé à la porte, il fit demi-tour, revint vers son bureau et déposa le dossier qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivée

_ Oh, fait! J'ai failli oublier. C'est pour toi. Allez, amusez-vous bien! Dit-il en disparaissant si vite que Roy se demanda s'il ne lui avait pas fait encore une mauvaise blague.

Il saisit le dossier que Maes avait déposé et l'ouvrit pour lire rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils. Puis la couleur disparut de son visage, ses yeux s'agrandissant à mesure de sa lecture. Ses subordonnés, intrigués et un peu inquiets de la réaction de leur supérieur, l'observaient avec intensité alors qu'il ''dévorait'' le dossier avec une haine de plus en plus féroce peinte sur le visage. Lorsqu'enfin, il releva les yeux du dossier, il dit dans un murmure dangereusement calme (se qui était d'autant plus effrayant):

_ C'est sûr, je vais le tuer! Oh que oui, je vais le tuer. Il va regretter de m'avoir rencontré!

* * *

**Euh... Alors? ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui! Sinon... bah... tant pis pour moi. J'irai pleurer dans les bras de ma môman!**

**Ed: Ouais! et tu nous foutra la paix avec tes délires de merde!  
Roy: Oh... Je n'aurais pas été contre un petit lemon, moi!  
Ed: Cherche pas, c'est pas dans cette fic que tu l'auras, ton lemon!  
Roy: QUOI?!!  
Bananemask: Je sais pas où il a été pêché ça, le nabot! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un lemon ou non, que je sache!  
Ed: Oui, mais, étant donné que tu vas être abandonnée de tes lecteurs et que tu vas pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, je suppose que tu ne continueras pas cette fic et donc... PAS DE LEMON!!! LALALILALA!!!  
Bananemask: Ed... Prépare-toi... Car je peux te l'assurer, je TERMINERAI cette fic, rien que pour te faire souffrir, te ridiculiser, te...  
Ed: NAOOOOON!!  
Bananemask: MOUAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

**Bon, enfin, quelques précisions s'imposent concernant ce chapitre:**

**Réf doujin:Watashi no Oniichan (pour les figurines, je les trouvais trop excellentes et j'avais bien envie d'imaginer Royounet dans des positions... lascives...)**

**Euh... je crois que c'est tout...**

**Ah, oui! Question: Je compte changer le titre de cette fic ("l'histoire de la banane" n'est plus vraiment approprié, je trouve... enfin, c'est mon avis!), donc, quel titre préférez-vous?  
- L'effet boule de neige  
- La relation de cause à effet  
- Causes et conséquences  
- Change pas, c'est très bien, grosse nulle! (euh... pas la peine de le mettre, le "grosse nulle", hein?)**

**Et, dites-moi si vous avez des idées de surnoms pour Edo, autre que ceux que j'ai déjà mis dans le chapitre précédent. Lequel vous préférez...**

**Ed: *attrape Bananemask par l'oreille et tire dessus* dis... T'AS PAS L'IMPRESSION DE RACONTER TA VIE ALORS QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUT??  
Bananemask: Ahhhh!!! Itai!! GOMENASAI, MINNA!!**


	4. Le marché

**Hello minna!**

**Me revoilà donc, comme promis, avec le chapitre que vous attendez tous... J'espère que vous en serez satisfait(e)s!! J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je pense qu'il est moins drôle que les précédents... Enfin, c'est mon avis!**

**Oh! Et j'ai prévu de vous offrir des petits (pas si petits que ça en fait!) bonus pour vous éclairer concernant certains passages des chapitres. Alors, si vous voulez un bonus spécial concernant un passage en particulier, passez commande!!**

**Ayu: Merci infiniment pour ta review!! Et non, ce n'est pas Edo! (Tu as vu son goût prononcé pour les choses affreuses!! Pauvre Roy! Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi il pourrait ressembler si Edo se metteit en tête de faire une figurine de lui!) Je suis extrêmement heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic-ci!! Alors, je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Le marché**

Ed et Alphonse revinrent à Central deux mois après la vengeance d'Ed. Et Ed était exténué. La mission que le colonel lui avait confié avait été un fiasco total, et sans l'aide de son frère, Ed n'aurait jamais pu ramener le calme et "régler" ce conflit. Il se sentait particulièrement furieux contre le colonel qui lui avait confié une mission diplomatique. DIPLOMATIQUE! Parce qu'il avait une tête de diplomate, peut-être! Il était peut-être connu dans tout le pays, mais certainement pas pour sa diplomatie, ça c'était sûr! Ou plutôt, si, tout le monde connaissait son sens assez ''pointu'' de la diplomatie à tel point que certains craignaient qu'il n'en fasse usage un peu trop souvent, dès qu'une situation ne lui plaisait pas. « Bon sang, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait jamais donné cette mission si elle ne lui avait pas servi pour essayer d'éviter ma vengeance! » songea-t-il, furieux.

Malheureusement, il savait aussi que le colonel serait furieux de voir avec quelle facilité il avait failli créé un soulèvement populaire contre l'armée. Bon, ça aurait été un petit mouvement de rien du tout qui aurait été très vite calmé. Seulement, le colonel ne ferait pas attention à ce genre de détails. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment allait il réagir. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient plutôt... en guerre. Ce qui ne jouait pas du tout en sa faveur... Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Cependant, il avait un avantage sur lui qui ferait peut-être peser la balance de son côté. En même temps, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était grave. Est-ce que le contrat qu'il avait passé avec le colonel le protégerait?

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir une nouvelle leçon de morale, Al s'en était déjà chargé. En long, en large, et en travers. Et Ed l'avait vraiment en travers. Parce que, pour calmer les esprits, Al l'avait présenté comme une personne spontané et stupide, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié.(Quoi?! Une insulte à sa si brillante et grandiose intelligence!) Malheureusement, il n'était pas vraiment en position de discuter. Et il s'était plié à la volonté de fer de son frère... Qui l'avait obligé à travailler comme un forcené pour « réparer son erreur »! Mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui, si le monument qui faisait la fierté des gens du pays était tellement fragile qu'un simple coup d'automail l'avait brisé! Bon, c'est vrai que le monument en question avait été construit par un alchimiste célèbre qui l'avait créé de façon à ce qu'il s'éclaire durant certaines périodes de l'année (un vrai chef-d'oeuvre d'alchimie, ça!). Mais il n'y pouvait rien si cet alchimiste ne l'avait pas fait plus solide! Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment responsable! Si ces sales gosses ne l'avaient pas provoqué, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé! Et, les gosses? Est-ce qu'on les avait puni, eux? Absolument pas! Ils avaient continué à courir et à hurler partout où Ed se trouvait, le taquinant tellement qu'Ed avait failli provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe! « Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, ça c'est sûr! C'est bruyant, désobéissant et insupportable! » songea Ed, encore furieux après ces mioches.

_ Nii-san, appela Al d'une voix douce, malgré son armure. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On va voir le colonel en premier ou on se trouve une chambre et on se repose d'abord?

Ed soupira. Il ne voulait pas spécialement entendre une nouvelle fois la chanson que lui avait chanté son frère. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et, tant qu'à faire, il préférait la subir le plus tôt possible. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le colonel vraiment en colère. Et pourtant, il en avait fait, des erreurs! A croire que le colonel savait garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance! Mais bon, il aurait bien aimé le voir vraiment en colère, pour une fois. Ça aurait pu être marrant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant que, quelle que soit la colère du colonel, elle serait certainement tempérée par leur contrat. Il ne pensait pas éviter la réprimande, mais elle serait certainement moins violente que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. « Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, de toute façon! »

_ On va voir Mustang, dit-il d'une voix sûre, son petit sourire toujours au coin des lèvres. Comme ça, ce sera fait. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas trop en colère.

Al le regarda, apparemment surpris de l'assurance de son frère.

_ Nii-san, le colonel t'a envoyé en mission là-bas pour calmer les tensions, pas pour les envenimer! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il t'a fallu tout ce temps juste pour réparer tes bêtises et qu'il faudra certainement renvoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce que tu étais sensé faire!

_ C'est bon, Al, je suis au courant! Inutile de me le rappeler! S'écria Ed, fâché.

_ Si je dis ça, c'est parce que tu as l'air drôlement sûr de toi.

Ed ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Expliquer les raisons de son assurance risquait d'amener des questions auxquels il ne voulait pas répondre. Al n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec la banane et la glace. Et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'il l'apprenne un jour, même si il savait qu'il ne pourrait le cacher éternellement. Son frère finirait par le savoir, mais il voulait le lui dire et, si possible, le plus tard possible!

Il arrivèrent rapidement au QG de Central. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et se retrouvèrent encore plus rapidement devant la porte de ''l'enfer'' Mustang. Comme à son habitude, Ed entra sans frapper, ouvrant un peu violemment la porte. Moins que d'habitude cependant. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau levèrent les yeux vers eux. Toutes sauf un certain colonel qui, visiblement, avait décidé d'ignorer l'arrivée du blond. « Parce qu'il sait que c'est moi, c'est sûr! » songea-t-il, en colère d'être ainsi snobé.

_ Boss! S'exclama Havoc en regardant Ed avec des yeux d'adoration. Bon retour parmi nous! Je voulais te dire un grand merci pour ce que tu as fait! Grâce à toi, je peux sortir avec plein de filles, c'est génial!

Ed, d'abord gêné par le regard et les mots du lieutenant (cela rappelait un événement qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer pour deux raisons : colère de Mustang et ignorance de Al!), se sentit ensuite revigoré par ces paroles. Sa vengeance avait apparemment encore mieux marché qu'il ne l'avait espéré! Il jeta un regard au colonel qui n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, mais qui avait serré le poing de colère. Un peu rassuré (la colère du colonel ne pouvait provenir que des conséquences de cette vengeance!), il avança jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur avec un léger sourire narquois qui, il en était sûr, aurait enragé ce bâtard s'il avait daigné relever la tête à son arrivée. Mais non seulement, il n'avait pas relevé la tête, mais il ne disait rien, non plus! Contrarié, Ed décida de provoquer un peu son supérieur.

_ Alors, colonel, toujours aussi fainéant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement agressive.

_ Et toi, Fullmetal, toujours de mauvais poil? Répondit le colonel du tac au tac, de sa voix habituelle, sans relever la tête du dossier qu'il étudiait.

_ Comme à chaque fois que je dois venir vous voir! S'exclama-t-il, sans comprendre l'allusion à la mission, trop surpris de voir le colonel d'une humeur presque... normale.

_ Comment s'est passé la mission? Demanda-t-il tranquillement, toujours sans un regard.

_ Bof... Pas super, dit Ed négligemment en s'installant devant le bureau, dans une position décontractée. Enfin, c'est Al qui a fait tout le boulot. Moi, je n'ai pas servi à grand chose.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Mustang, relevant enfin son regard qu'il ancra dans celui d'Ed. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter avec toi maintenant. Reviens en fin d'après-midi, j'aurais peut-être un peu plus de temps à t'accorder.

_ Quoi? S'écria Ed. Vous me renvoyez, comme ça, alors que je suis venu directement de la gare jusqu'ici?

_ C'est comme ça, Fullmetal. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, s'il te plaît. Oh! Et, inutile de venir, Alphonse-kun. Je ne crois pas qu'il te sera utile d'entendre cette conversation.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il baissa de nouveau la tête sur son dossier, se désintéressant des frères Elric. Ed, vexé par cette indifférence à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, se leva, raide, et lança d'une voix dure:

_ C'est vous le patron, bâtard. Un chien de l'armée doit toujours obéir à son maître, pas vrai?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Heureux de te l'entendre dire, entendit-il néanmoins le colonel dire dans son dos, augmentant sa colère. Je suis heureux que tu le comprennes enfin. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit!

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Mais, s'il avait jeté un coup d'œil, il aurait remarqué le petit sourire en coin du colonel, visiblement ravi de son effet.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

_ Non mais quel enfoiré! Nous renvoyer de cette façon! Quel bâtard! J'arrive pas à y croire!

_ Calme-toi, Nii-san. Ça ne sers à rien de hurler comme ça. Tu devrais être content plutôt. Le colonel n'avait pas l'air trop furieux!

_ Attends! Il faut que j'y retourne, moi! A cause de ce vieux débris, ce bon à rien, ce...

_ C'est bon, Nii-san! Je crois que j'ai compris, interrompit Al. Mais, franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu mérites une petite leçon? Si tu savais te contrôler un peu, tu aurais moins de problèmes, crois-moi!

Ed le regarda, furieux, mais se radoucit rapidement. Après tout, son frère n'y était pour rien si ce bâtard aimait le taquiner. Et, dans un sens, il était content que le colonel ne l'ait pas ''convoqué'' pour discuter de cette mission. Il ne méritait pas de se faire enguirlander pour des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il vivait déjà la pire des punitions.

_ Nii-san, dit Al, étonné du silence de son frère. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as besoin de dormir.

_ Non. Je crois plutôt que je vais lire un peu. Je me sens trop furieux pour pouvoir m'endormir.

_ C'est toi qui vois, Nii-san.

Ed saisit un livre qu'il avait ramené de mission (eh oui! Il avait beaucoup de boulot, mais toujours du temps pour visiter bibliothèques et librairies!) et commença sa lecture. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, la fatigue et le manque de sommeil se firent ressentir et Ed commença doucement à fermer les yeux, luttant en vain contre l'engourdissement qui l'envahissait. Ses yeux se fermèrent complétement et il commença à rêver, son subconscient surmené ayant besoin d'ouvrir les vannes, depuis trop longtemps maintenues fermées.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Cinq heures sonnait lorsque Edward pénétra, avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait (à savoir, aucune!), dans le bureau de son supérieur. L'endroit était plutôt tranquille, puisque, à part le colonel, il n'y avait personne. « Super! Seul avec ce bâtard! » songea-t-il, déstabilisé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'un nouveau tête à tête avec Roy Mustang. Cependant, il doutait que l'homme saisirait l'occasion pour l'étriper, ou pire, le séduire. Surtout après l'incident du parc.

_ Assieds-toi, Fullmetal, dit le colonel d'une voix froide.

Ed s'assit, mal à l'aise, mais décidé à ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Si ce bâtard s'en rendait compte, il n'osait même pas imaginer le sale quart d'heure qu'il lui ferait passer. Et il préférait affronter la colère de Winry plutôt que de devoir de voir ce bon à rien profiter de la moindre petite faiblesse qu'il aurait fait l'erreur de montrer.

Le silence se prolongea et Ed, de plus en plus énervé, sentait qu'il allait exploser si ça continuait encore longtemps. Déjà que sa sieste ne lui avait pas été très bénéfique, bien au contraire! Alors, si ce bâtard s'était décidé à tester sa patience, il en serait pour ses frais!

_ Vous êtes vraiment un sale bâtard! Vous me renvoyez en me demandant de revenir en fin de journée et vous me faites encore attendre! Dit Ed, d'une voix agressive.

Roy releva la tête, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Je me demandais jusqu'où tu pourrais tenir, Fullmetal. Je vois que ton degré de patience est à la hauteur de ta taille.

Ed se releva d'un bond en s'écriant:

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SUFFIT D'UN COUP DE VENT POUR QU'IL S'ENVOLE?

_ Mais toi, voyons. Qui d'autre? Dit le colonel, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ed se rassit, furieux contre ce bon à rien qui se moquait de lui à tout bout de champ. Il n'était pas PETIT. Et il en avait assez d'entendre les autres l'appeler comme ça.

_ Bien, dit le colonel, le visage redevenu grave. Je suppose que tu connais la raison de ta présence ici, Fullmetal.

_ Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas stupide, non plus!

_ Ça, c'est évident. Même si parfois, je me demande où est-ce que tu la caches, ton intelligence, pour avoir des réactions aussi puériles, murmura le colonel, comme pour lui-même, mais suffisamment fort, cependant, pour que Ed l'entende.

Ed inspira profondément pour se retenir de dire le fond de sa pensée à cet idiot qui se permettait de le critiquer alors qu'il avait le même comportement puéril avec le lieutenant Hawkeye.

_ Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il, visiblement déçu que Ed ne réagisse pas à sa provocation. Pourquoi as-tu agis de cette façon?

_ Comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà au courant! Répondit Ed, pas décidé à expliquer son comportement. Et puis, si vous n'êtes pas content, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous! C'est de votre faute, tout ça!

Le colonel releva un sourcil et se recula dans son siège, croisant les bras.

_ Ma faute, Fullmetal? Répéta le colonel, sa voix redevenue froide.

_ Bien sûr! C'est vous qui m'avez confié une mission DIPLOMATIQUE alors que vous savez très bien que la négociation, c'est pas mon fort! Il fallait envoyer quelqu'un du style de Al pour cette mission, certainement pas moi.

_ Tu as raison, reconnut le colonel, surprenant Ed qui ne pensait pas gagner la partie aussi vite. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent lorsque tu m'as dit, dans le parc, que tu avais une excellente excuse pour partir de Central.

« Nous y voilà » songea Ed. Il se doutait que la raison de la colère du colonel n'était pas uniquement dû au fiasco de la mission. Et, en ce moment, il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ.

_ Mais ton caractère ne justifie pas ton comportement, Fullmetal. Même si tu es provoqué et insulté, tu te dois de garder ton calme et ton sang-froid. Agir sous le coup de la colère peut amener à des situations ingérables et ton attitude à failli nous y conduire. Lorsque tu pars en mission, tu représentes l'armée. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'image que tu leur a donné?

_ Mais je m'en fiches moi, de l'armée, de son image et de tout le reste. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Al récupère son corps! Répondit Ed. Et puis, la situation n'était pas aussi grave!

_ C'est grâce à Alphonse que la situation n'a pas été plus grave, Fullmetal! Heureusement qu'il t'accompagne à chaque mission. Je n'imagines même pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'était pas là pour calmer les esprits et te contrôler un peu. Tu ne crois pas qu'à force de tirer sur la corde, elle va finir par céder?

Ed le regarda sans comprendre.

Le colonel soupira, saisit un dossier et l'ouvrit.

_ Il y a six semaines, dit le colonel, de sa voix froide et dure, je recevais ce dossier faisant état de tes exploits, aggravant une situation déjà extrêmement délicate, ainsi qu'une liste non exhaustive, et terriblement longue, de toutes les grosses catastrophes que tu as provoqué. Et, jointe à ce dossier, j'ai eu droit à une lettre officielle du Général Hakuro m'informant que ce genre de choses était inadmissible, que je devais avoir une plus grande autorité sur mes hommes afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Et que, si, d'aventure, un autre événement de ce genre survenait, je devrais en répondre devant mes supérieurs... et toi aussi! Si tu te fiches de mon sort, saches que les conséquences pour toi pourraient être le renvoi pur et simple de l'armée! C'est ce que tu veux, Ed? Tu veux perdre la seule chance que tu as de trouver un moyen de rendre son corps à ton frère?

Ed fixa le colonel, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ça pour un monument détruit? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire!

_ Vous savez, répondit enfin Ed, je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat mais je ne crois pas que je perdrais grand chose. Vu le peu que j'ai réussi à obtenir grâce à l'armée...

_ Il n'empêche que c'est plus simple pour toi de faire des recherches en faisant partie de l'armée, s'exclama Roy, excédé par l'attitude de son subordonné. Et tu ne craches pas sur le budget attribué à chaque alchimiste, que je sache.

Le colonel le regarda un instant dans les yeux, attendant un démenti qui ne vint pas. Il se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

_ Fullmetal, je suis obligé de te sanctionner, dit-il enfin. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi, mais de mes supérieurs, aussi. Tu es allé trop loin, cette fois. Ils ont demandé une sanction exemplaire.

_ Et... quel genre de sanction? Demanda Ed.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de partir en mission. Tu resteras à Central, à faire des tâches administratives et ce, durant trois mois. Ton budget d'Alchimiste d'État est gelé durant ces trois mois. Et tu ne percevras pas ta solde.

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_ QUOI? Mais comment je vais faire, sans solde, sans budget, pour vivre? Vous voulez que je crève, c'est ça?

_ Non, Fullmetal. Je veux juste être sûr que ça te rentrera enfin dans la tête et que tu te décideras à prendre sur toi, de temps en temps.

_ Mais je ne vais même pas pouvoir me payer un hôtel, sans argent! Je vais être à la rue! Je ne pourrai même pas manger! Pendant trois mois! S'écria Ed, désespéré.

_ Désolé, Fullmetal, mais aux grands maux les grands moyens. Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviendra longtemps.

Ça, c'était sûr, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier! Ed baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Il était obligé de rester à Central, puisqu'il devait faire cette foutue paperasse. Peut-être que le lieutenant-colonel Hugues accepterait de l'héberger durant ces trois mois? Il secoua la tête, rejetant derechef cette idée. Il ne voulait être redevable à personne. Et puis, trois mois, c'était long. Et, vraiment, il savait que son caractère était parfois... insupportable. Ed réfléchissait intensément, cherchant une solution à ce problème.

_ A moins que..., murmura soudain le colonel.

Ed releva la tête, le regard plein d'espoir.

_ Et si on faisait un marché, Fullmetal? Demanda-t-il alors.

Le regard chargé d'espoir d'Ed changea d'un coup, devenant suspicieux. Un marché... ben voyons! Ce bâtard, il l'avait mené en bateau! Il n'avait fait cela que pour pouvoir lui proposer ce foutu marché!

_ je vous écoute, dit Ed, la colère audible dans sa voix.

_ Oh! C'est très simple, en fait, Ed. Ce marché consiste juste à se lancer des défis.

_ Des défis? Répéta Ed, incrédule.

_ Oui. Le premier qui est incapable de relever le défi qui lui a été lancé a perdu. Il sera l'esclave du gagnant durant... hmm... disons, un mois.

_ Et le gagnant pourra lui faire faire ce qu'il veut? TOUT ce qu'il veut? Demanda Ed, savourant d'avance l'idée de soumettre le colonel si fier et arrogant à sa volonté.

Roy plongea son regard intense, insondable, dans les prunelles dorées d'Ed et murmura d'une voix rauque:

_ Absolument tout.

Ed sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, électrisé par les mots, le ton du colonel. Ce regard, cette voix... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation que Roy lui faisait une promesse... érotique, presque sexuelle. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, attisant encore le regard brûlant du colonel. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, incapables de détourner le regard, juste conscients de ce lien étrange qui les liait, de cette tension sexuelle entre eux.

_ Bien sûr, parvint à dire le colonel de sa voix rauque, brisant l'alchimie qui s'était instauré entre eux, il sera absolument interdit de faire pression l'un sur l'autre. Donc, plus de menaces de révéler mon secret à Hawkeye, plus de modification des règles de notre... contrat, poursuivit Roy, en s'installant de nouveau dans son bureau. En échange, je m'engage à te sanctionner moins sévèrement concernant ton comportement durant la mission. Et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Alors... Qu'en dis-tu?

Ed, qui avait détourné les yeux lorsque le colonel avait repris la parole, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, regarda de nouveau le colonel dans les yeux, essayant de voir s'il essayait de le berner ou non. Cependant, le colonel étant le colonel, son regard resta indéchiffrable, son expression neutre. (Mais comment avait-il fait pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même aussi rapidement!Oo) Soupirant, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou errer dans les rues de Central la nuit et le ventre vide. Il prit un air résolu et dit, d'une voix sûre:

_ Très bien, colonel. J'accepte votre marché. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais vous me faites un coup bas, il n'y a plus de marché, ok?

Le colonel sourit enfin. Un sourire soulagé, heureux et... pervers. Ed se sentit légèrement frissonner.

_ Très bien, Fullmetal. J'espérais bien que tu accepterais.

_ Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, non? Bougonna Ed en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ C'est vrai, avoua le colonel. Mais, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, aux grands maux les grands moyens. Je suppose que tu es un homme de parole?

_ Bien sûr! S'exclama Ed, offusqué. Pour qui vous me prenez? Quand je donne ma parole, je la respecte!

_ Très bien, très bien! S'empressa de dire le colonel, en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je voulais juste le vérifier, c'est tout.

Le silence tomba, durant lequel Ed foudroya le colonel du regard. Cependant, le colonel ne cessait de le regarder fixement, sans émotion apparente et Ed, agacé, finit par détourner le regard. Sans un mot, le colonel se leva et s'approcha d'Ed, se penchant jusqu'à ce que Ed puisse sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

_ Je suis content que tu aies accepté ce marché, Ed. Sais-tu pourquoi? Murmura-t-il doucement, sa voix redevenue rauque.

Ed, gêné par cette proximité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, ne dit rien, attendant que le colonel continue, espérant qu'il ne s'approcherait pas plus. Mais le colonel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se pencha un peu plus sur Ed qui se renfonça dans le fauteuil, évitant autant que possible le contact qu'il désirait pourtant ressentir.

_ Je suis heureux, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, son souffle chaud le caressant si merveilleusement qu'il dut se retenir de gémir, parce que ce que je t'ai dit...

Il ramena sa main au niveau du cou d'Ed et joua doucement avec ses mèches blondes, obligeant Ed à faire appel à toute la détermination dont il était capable pour ne pas fermer les yeux pour apprécier plus encore chaque caresse.

_ A propos de ta sanction, de mes supérieurs, et tout ça..., continua-t-il, saisissant le menton d'Ed et caressant ses lèvres de son pouce.

Ed ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il avait ressenti la caresse sur sa bouche comme un baiser et il ressentait un besoin qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le même mélange de sentiments que l'autre jour, au parc, l'avait envahi. Et pour l'instant, son désir était plus fort que la peur. Il ne faisait déjà plus vraiment attention aux paroles du colonel. En fait, il aurait même préféré qu'il se taise et qu'il l'embrasse. En cet instant, ce n'était pas vraiment des explications qu'il voulait.

_ C'était des mensonges, souffla enfin le colonel, avant d'abaisser son visage vers celui d'Ed.

Les derniers mots du colonel agirent comme un électrochoc. Ed ouvrit les yeux et, avant même que le colonel ait pu l'embrasser, il le repoussa violemment, furieux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

_ QUOI? Hurla-t-il, rouge de colère. C'était des conneries? Vous m'avez mené en bateau, bâtard?

Il s'avança dangereusement vers le colonel qui était tombé par terre. Celui-ci se releva rapidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et s'écarta d'Ed.

_ Pas vraiment, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé de te sanctionner. En revanche, la lettre et l'avertissement sont vrais. Seulement, je serais le seul à répondre de TES actes si jamais tu recommences ton cinéma, Ed. Tu n'as jamais été directement concerné.

_ Ca se paiera, colonel. Je vous assure que vous regretterez ce que vous venez de faire.

Le colonel esquissa un sourire narquois où transparaissait la victoire et la suffisance.

_ Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu as accepté ce marché et je pense que tu auras à coeur de respecter ta parole!

Ed, toujours en colère, songea qu'il était peut-être temps que le colonel fasse les frais de ses célèbres coups d'automails qui en ont assommés plus d'un. Jamais il n'avait été aussi près de céder à son désir de tabasser cet enfoiré! Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à sortir mais la voix moqueuse du colonel le retint.

_ Où vas-tu comme ça? demanda-t-il.

_ Je retourne à l'hôtel, s'écria-t-il, toujours furieux. On a fini, non?

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit le colonel en désignant le siège.

Ed soupira et se rassit sur le siège.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois vous faire confiance, bâtard. Vous m'avez menti. Qui sait ce que vous allez encore me raconter pour m'embobiner?

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti, Ed. Pas vraiment. Si je voulais, je pourrais te sanctionner. Je voulais que saches la vérité, je l'ai juste un peu travesti pour que tu acceptes ce marché, c'est tout.

_ Ouais, bon... C'est quoi que vous avez de plus à me dire? Bougonna Ed toujours en colère.

_ Concernant le marché, nous n'avons pas décidé de qui commençait, et quand.

Ed se redressa, se sentant étrangement inquiet. Car si le colonel abordait le sujet, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ Bien, dit-il, satisfait de voir Ed attentif. Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi si je considère cette histoire avec la banane et celle avec la glace comme étant des défis.

Ed ne dit rien, ne bougea pas plus, attendant que le couperet tombe. Il devinait où cela allait le mener.

_ Donc, en toute logique, c'est mon tour...

Ed ne cilla même pas. Il le savait. Depuis le début, lorsqu'il était entré dans ce bureau quasi vide, que la discussion aboutirait à CA. La vengeance du colonel.

_ Très bien, dit Ed, la voix neutre. Alors, quel est mon défi?

_ Hum..., fit le colonel, visiblement déçu du manque de réaction d'Edward.

« Et puis quoi, encore? » songea celui-ci. « Comme si j'allais vous faire plaisir, sale bâtard! »

_ Ton défi sera... de te déguiser en fille durant toute une journée.

La mâchoire d'Ed tomba, ses yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, fixaient le colonel, exprimant l'incrédulité la plus totale.

_ Vous... vous voulez... QUOI? Finit par dire Ed, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_ Tu as très bien entendu, inutile de me faire répéter. Mais si tu veux savoir, j'ai eu cette idée de défi grâce à toi.

_ A moi? Répéta Ed sans comprendre.

_ Oui, à toi. Tu te souviens, dans le parc, tu m'as dit:''je ne suis pas une fille''?

Un sourire pervers apparut sur les lèvres du colonel et il ajouta:

_ Eh bien, pendant une journée , tu le seras.

Ed déglutit. Le sous-entendu était clair. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment pour en avoir souvent rêvé. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si Ed ne l'avait pas repoussé...

_ Et quand... commença Ed, perturbé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, refusant de se laisser aller pour si peu. Il ne voulait pas montrer à ce bâtard qu'il pouvait avoir un ascendant sur lui. Jamais. Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé à surmonter cet épreuve.

_ Et quand vais-je devoir me déguiser? Demanda-t-il. Parce qu'il faut que je me trouve un costume.

_ Oh! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça! Je connais quelqu'un de formidable qui fait des costumes sur mesure. Elle te fera un ensemble qui t'ira à merveille! Elle se présentera à ton hôtel dès demain.

_ NON! S'écria aussitôt Ed.

_ Hein? Pourquoi non? Demanda Roy, surpris.

_ Parce que... parce que... je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un fou ou je ne sais quoi!

Le colonel le regarda un instant, réfléchissant.

_ Très bien, dit-il enfin. Je ne pense pas que les gens puissent te prendre pour plus fou que tu ne l'apparais déjà mais bon. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter à ce propos pendant des heures. Car, je suppose que ce point est non négociable?

Ed hocha la tête avec vigueur. Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne à l'hôtel. Mais pas pour la raison qu'il avait évoqué. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que Al apprenne la vérité. Il avait réussi à lui cacher sa mésaventure avec la banane. S'il pouvait aussi lui cacher ce défi, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il se sentirait vraiment humilié si Al le voyait déguisé en fille.

_ Bien. Alors, ce sera chez moi. Je vais l'appeler pour l'avertir du changement. Le défi aura lieu dans une semaine, jour pour jour. D'ici là, à toi de faire en sorte d'être convaincant. On doit avoir du mal à te reconnaître. Et, pour tous ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, ils doivent être persuadé de parler à une fille. Et... il y aura d'autres clauses que je te préciserai en temps voulu.

Ed le regarda, bouché bée. D'autres clauses? Comment ça d'autres clauses? C'était quoi,ce délire?

_ Une minute! C'est quoi, ces autres clauses? Pourquoi je ne peux pas les connaître maintenant?

_ Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle si je te les disais maintenant, dit tranquillement le colonel, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres, tout en composant un numéro.

_ Pas drôle? Répéta Ed, en colère. En quoi le fait que je les sache rendrait la chose ''pas drôle''?

Roy ne répondit pas et posa un index sur ses lèvres, intimant Ed au silence. Il posa le combiné contre son oreille.

_ Ce point n'est pas négociable, Ed. Tout comme le lieu d'essayage ne l'était pas. Tu peux disposer, maintenant.

Ed le fusilla du regard, hésitant entre l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le marteler à coups de poings, ou de transmuter son automail pour lacérer la peau de ce colonel de pacotille.

_ Allô, Sienna? Oui, c'est Roy! Dit soudain le colonel d'une voix charmeuse, interrompant Ed dans ses pensées.

Le ton de la voix du colonel énerva encore plus le blond qui décida de sortir du bureau avant de commettre un meurtre.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict?**

**Oui, je sais déjà ce que vous allez penser ou me dire: "Déguiser Ed en fill, c'est d'un classique! Elle aurait pas pu se creuser un peu les méninges et trouver quelque chose de plus original?" Désolée! Pardon! Je me prosterne devant pour implorer votre clémence et votre patience! Je vous jure que ça vaudra le coup, promis, juré!**

**Ed: Croix de bois, croix de fer, si elle ment, elle va en enfer!! ET ELLE MENT!! JE VEUX QU'ELLE AILLE EN ENFER!!!  
Roy: Calme-toi Edo et va faire tes essayages! Faut que tu sois beau! Hmm... J'ai hâte de te voir en costume! *regard lubrique*  
Ed: *rougit* Bah... Je... C'est pas... MERDE!! JE VEUX PAS ETRE DEGUISE EN FILLE!!!  
Bananemask: MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! VENGEANCE!!!**

**Patientez jusqu'au prochain chapitre, vous verrez, c'est très sympa, sauf pour Edo, mais bon... Pitié, NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAAAAAAAAS!!!!! *pleure à chaudes larmes***


	5. La transformation d'Ed

**Hello minna!!**

**Voici enfin venir le chapitre que vous attendez tous!! Edo, en fille!! ça vous fait baver, hein? Maiiiis... Je dirai rien, à vous de découvrir!!**

**Et merci à vous, lecteurs et revieweurs, je vous adore tous!! Merci de ne pas m'abandonner lâchement!!**

**Ed: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?  
BM: Je le sais, c'est tout!!**

**Oh, et désolé pour le titre, il est un peu pourri, je sais!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: la transformation d'Ed**

Ed se leva se matin-là de très mauvaise humeur. La veille, il avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir (et pour cause!), provoquant l'inquiétude et l'interrogation chez son frère. Et lorsqu'il y était enfin parvenu, il avait rêvé de ce défi à la c... que le colonel l'avait obligé à accepter. Un rêve dans lequel Ed, déguisé en fille ridicule, était entouré par des militaires hilares qui le montraient du doigt, le prenaient en photo, tout ça en lui promettant de lui rappeler cette journée humiliante jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et là, le colonel apparaissait, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, une banane dans la main. Il lui tendait le fruit, disant : « Tiens. Refais-nous une PETITE démonstration. Tu étais si mignon, la dernière fois! Et tellement doué... » et il ponctuait sa phrase d'un sourire équivoque qui le faisait rougir. Mais, comble de l'horreur pour Ed, non seulement, dans ce rêve, il ne lui avait pas hurler dessus en lui disant de se la mettre là où il pensait, sa banane, mais en plus, il avait pris le fruit et s'était fait un devoir de satisfaire son supérieur! Évidemment, les militaires autour hurlaient de rire, se tenant le ventre, certains s'écroulant carrément par terre, d'autres disant qu'ils avaient de la chance puisque, cette fois-ci, ils pourraient le prendre en photo.

Ed, nullement gêné par l'humiliation d'une telle situation, continuait son jeu avec la banane, fixant le colonel avec intensité, celui-ci lui rendant son regard avec un puissant désir. Et soudain, Roy s'approchait, saisissait la banane qu'il léchait et suçait avec la même avidité, son regard perdu dans celui du blond. Finalement, il jeta la banane au loin et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Ed. Il n'entendait plus les militaires autour de lui. C'était comme si, tout à coup, il s'était retrouvé seul avec Roy. Et plus rien ne comptait à part ces yeux sombres qui le fixaient avec désir, et cette bouche tentante qui se rapprochait lentement, inexorablement.

Ed s'était réveillé en sursaut, éprouvant des émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir vécu cette expérience en rêve (qu'il aurait certainement considéré comme le pire des cauchemars si cela avait eu lieu!). Mais, d'un autre côté, il se sentait frustré. Car, il devait bien l'admettre, il était curieux de savoir quel effet cela faisait d'embrasser Roy Mustang. Il avait envie de savoir comment embrassait le colonel. Il voulait savoir pourquoi cet homme avait autant de succès auprès des femmes. Mais, s'il voulait être totalement honnête envers lui-même, il devait admettre aussi qu'il avait juste très envie que le colonel l'embrasse.

Bien entendu, cette prise de conscience le rendit furieux, augmentant sa mauvaise humeur. Et lorsqu'il se rappela son ''rendez-vous'' chez Mustang, son état d'énervement atteignit son comble. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux (« c'est le repas le plus important de la journée! » vous dira-t-il), il prit un livre, espérant se changer les idées. Comme il n'y parvenait pas, il jeta le livre à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter son armure de petit-frère.

_ Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Al, franchement inquiet.

_ Rien, répondit Ed, d'une voix trop furieuse pour être convaincante.

_ Nii-san..., soupira Al. Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. Que s'est-il passé avec le colonel? Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté.

_ Ce bâtard, dit Ed en serrant le poing, la voix empli d'une rage difficilement contenue. Ne me parles pas de lui. Je n'en peux plus de cet être inutile et impuissant. Si ça continue, je pourrai pas me retenir de lui en flanquer une bonne.

_ Il t'a fait la leçon, concernant la mission? Demanda Al.

Saisissant la perche que son frère venait de lui tendre (il pouvait difficilement lui dire la véritable raison de sa hargne), il s'exclama:

_ Bien sûr, tu penses! Si tu avais vu son sourire de bâtard, tu aurais compris qu'en fait, il était trop heureux de la situation!

_ Nii-san, tu sais pourtant que si tu te retenais, jamais tu ne serais dans ce genre de situation! Surtout que ce n'était pas grand chose!

_ Quoi? Parce que tu estimes qu'être insulté, ce n'est pas grand chose? S'insurgea l'aîné.

_ Ils ne t'ont pas vraiment insulté... murmura le cadet. Enfin, qu'a dit le colonel? Tu as eu une sanction?

_ Non, bougonna Ed, mal à l'aise. Il m'a juste offert une super leçon de morale avec la promesse que la prochaine fois, la sanction serait terrible.

_ Oh! Ca va alors! J'avais peur que tu ne sois sévèrement sanctionné. Détends-toi, Nii-san! Ce n'était q'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, le colonel fait son travail, c'est tout.

« Et il profite bien de sa position, ce bâtard! »songea amèrement Ed. Il repensa à ce fichu marché qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter. « Je lui ferai payer. Il regrettera de m'avoir proposé ce marché! » se promit-il, déterminé.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Ed se présenta comme convenu au domicile du sieur Mustang aux alentours de 17h30. Il avait prétendu à Al qu'il avait besoin de faire une bonne marche, pour bien se détendre et qu'il irait sans doute faire un tour à la bibliothèque voir s'il n'avait pas de nouveaux livres susceptibles de les intéresser. Al le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que cela lui prendrait du temps. C'était donc l'excuse idéale pour Ed, vu qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer ''l'essayage''. Ça l'embêtait de mentir à Al de cette façon, lui qui détestait le mensonge. Et faire ça à son propre frère... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout plutôt que Al n'apprenne la vérité.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de sonner. Seulement, ce n'était pas le colonel qui avait ouvert, mais une jeune femme brune avec des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Ses lèvres fines dessinaient un doux sourire qui mettait tout de suite en confiance et ses yeux exprimaient tant de chaleur qu'on avait envie de lui rendre son sourire et de lui être agréable. Seule la constatation de sa taille (elle était légèrement plus grande que lui!) l'empêcha de se laisser aller et de lui sourire.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous devez être Edward. Je suis Sienna Andrews. Je suis couturière. Mais entrez!

Et elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Ed, trop surpris (et mécontent. Pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là, pour jouer les hôtesses dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre?) pour dire quoi que ce soit, pénétra dans la maison, à la recherche de la haute silhouette du colonel, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre sa voix railleuse lui faire une quelconque remarque narquoise, son éternel sourire de bâtard collé au visage.

_ Si vous cherchez Roy, il n'est pas là, expliqua-t-elle, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il m'a téléphoné plus tôt dans la journée pour me dire qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et donc qu'il ne pourrait pas être là à temps. Donc, je suis passée au QG prendre ses clés.

_ Ah, d'accord, murmura Ed, vaguement déçu.

« Elle l'appelle Roy? Et il lui confie ses clés? Mais ils ont quel genre de relation, ces deux-là? » songea Ed avec humeur.

_ De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas assister aux essayages. Il préfère attendre … le ''produit fini'', comme il dit!

A ces mots, Ed sentit la colère qu'il ressentait envers le colonel ressurgir avec force. « Le produit fini, hein? Il va voir ce qu'il va lui faire, le produit fini! » songea-t-il.

_ Bon, dit Ed, la colère transparaissant dans sa voix. On s'y met? J'ai pas que ça à faire!

_ Bien sûr! S'exclama Sienna, pas du tout gênée par le ton du blond. Suivez-moi, j'ai installé mes affaires dans le salon.

Ed la suivit et s'arrêta en voyant les ''outils''.

_ Vous allez me mesurer? Demanda Ed, furieux.

_ Eh bien, Roy m'a déjà donné vos mesures.

_ Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Il ne les connaît pas! S'exclama Ed, étonné.

_ Roy a l'œil, vous savez! L'habitude, sans doute! En tout cas, lorsqu'il me donnait des mesures concernant ses conquêtes, la plupart du temps, elles étaient plutôt justes. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours des retouches à faire! Mais, globalement, c'était bon.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Ed, perdu.

_ Eh bien, Roy faisait appel à moi lorsqu'il avait envie de... jouer, dirons-nous. Je crois que, de temps en temps, ça lui plaisait de faire un jeu de rôles.

_ Alors... vous lui faisiez des costumes à lui aussi? Demanda Ed, éberlué.

Il découvrait une facette du colonel qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné et il se demanda qu'elles étaient ces jeux auxquels il aimait jouer.

_ Oui, parfois, répondit-elle, en sortant une tenue rouge et noire d'un portant.

Elle jeta un d'œil vers Ed qui regardait le costume avec horreur. Il allait devoir porter ÇA?

_ Vous savez, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, la tenue entre les mains, j'ai eu un peu peur, pendant un moment. Mais je suis rassurée, maintenant.

_ Hein? De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Ed en la dévisageant.

_ Mettez-la, s'il vous plaît, que je vois s'il y a besoin de retouches, dit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

Ed fit une grimace en saisissant le cintre.

_ A propos de la préférence sexuelle de Roy, dit-elle, répondant à sa question, le surprenant à nouveau. Comme il a accepté son homosexualité au point de le révéler, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne fasse plus appel à moi. Mais je suis rassurée, maintenant.

Elle lui jeta un regard complice suivit d'un clin d'œil et ajouta:

_ Vous savez que vous êtes le premier homme que je dois travestir? Roy a de ces idées, parfois! Mais je dois dire qu'il a toujours eu beaucoup de goût. Et, visiblement, il aime autant les hommes beaux qu'il a pu aimer les belles femmes.

Ed rougit et se détourna, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa gêne. Car il était gêné autant par le compliment que par ce qu'il sous-entendait, à savoir que le colonel et lui étaient...

_ Je vais me changer, dit-il d'une voix ferme et sèche, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il en revint rapidement, contrarié.

_ Comment ça se met, ce truc? Demanda-t-il en désignant un paquet de vêtements qu'il tenait dans son poing.

_ Oh, c'est vrai! J'ai oublié que vous n'avez pas l'habitude! Désolée! Dit-elle en saisissant les vêtements et posant le tout sur la table basse. Je crois que c'est moi qui vais devoir vous habiller. De toute façon, j'avais oublie quelque chose d'essentiel, attendez.

Elle s'éloigna et sortit d'une valise une chose étrange que Ed ne parvint pas à identifier.

_ Il faut que vous passiez ça, ce sont des faux seins, dit-elle.

_ QUOI? S'écria Ed. Des faux seins? Pour quoi faire?

_ Eh bien... pour être le plus crédible possible! Répondit-elle, surprise. Roy m'a demandé que je fasse mon maximum pour vous ressembliez vraiment à une fille. Il faut que vous soyez belle et sexy. Ce sont ses mots! D'ailleurs, demain, il faudra que j'achète de la cire.

_ De la cire? Répéta Ed, se demandant dans quel monde il était tombé.

_ Bien sûr, pour l'épilation, expliqua-t-elle.

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

_ Quoi? Il faut que je m'épile? Mais ça va pas, ça! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'épiler? S'exclama-t-il, sa voix se chargeant de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_ Par souci de crédibilité. Une fille ne porterait jamais une jupe les jambes pleines de poils!

Ed, qui tombait des nues, dévisagea la jeune femme, espérant que ce qu'elle venait de dire était une blague de mauvais goût.

_ Il faudra vous épiler le bras aussi. Ça fait vraiment trop masculin. Hmm... l'aisselle aussi.

_ Aussi? Dit Ed, qui avait l'impression qu'on essayait de le dénaturer.

_ Bien sûr, Edward! Partout où il y a des poils, il faut les enlever.

Dans un mouvement presque instinctif, Ed plaça ses mains devant son entrejambe, espérant la préserver de cette razzia sur sa pilosité qui n'avait rien demander à personne. Sienna se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit le geste du blond.

_ C'est bon, Edward. Nous n'aurons pas à épiler cet endroit précis.

Ed, soulagé, laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était obligé de faire à cause de ce foutu marché! Raaah! Ce qu'il pouvait détester cet enf... de colonel!

_ Maintenant, déshabillez-vous. Il faut que je prenne vos mesures avec les faux seins. Je vais vous aider à passer ces vêtements, aussi. Mais il faut que vous appreniez à le faire seul. Je ne crois pas que je serai là pour vous aider à les enfiler lorsque le moment sera venu de faire votre show, dit-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

Il sentait le regard de Sienna posé sur lui alors qu'il se déshabillait et, comble de l'horreur, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de rougir. Il devait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec une belle femme, qui lui demandait qu'il se déshabille, en plus!!!

S'il n'avait pas été aussi gêné, s'il avait eu ne serait qu'une toute petite part de l'expérience du colonel en matière de séduction, il aurait peut-être profité de la situation. Seulement voilà, il était rouge de gêne, de honte (le colonel allait lui payer ça!!), incapable de dire un seul mot tellement sa gorge était noué, et, pour ne rien arranger, il avait un mal fou à retirer son pantalon.

_ Besoin d'aide, Edward? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les sous-entendus de cette femme. C'était une véritable obsédée, ce n'était pas possible!!

Par miracle, Ed parvint enfin à retirer son pantalon. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, encore plus rouge maintenant qu'il était en caleçon. Elle ne dit rien mais un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage et, avant de l'aider à fixer les faux seins, elle prit le temps de bien l'observer. Ed crut qu'il allait perdre le semblant de calme qui lui restait et était à deux doigts de lui hurler de s'occuper au lieu de perdre son temps à le regarder de cette façon.

Elle finit toutefois par prendre les faux seins, l'aidant à bien le positionner, prit la mesure de sa fausse poitrine et, enfin, l'aida à passer cette horreur rouge et noire.

_ Oh! Je crois que Roy s'est tout de même trompé! S'exclama-t-elle lorsque Ed termina de se fanfrelucher. Vous êtes un peu plus petit que...

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE LE REPERER AU MILIEU DE QUELQUES MORCEAUX DE TISSUS? Hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux exorbités, une expression effrayée sur le visage. Elle recula légèrement. Ed soupira. « Parfait! En plus de me prendre pour un gay, elle va aussi me prendre pour un fou! » songea-t-il, agacé.

_ Il... m'avait dit... ''pas ce mot-là''. Ça peut être dangereux... Je croyais qu'il plaisantait mais..., murmura Sienna.

Ed la regarda, mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il supposé faire, maintenant? Cette fille n'oserait certainement plus s'approcher de lui, après ça! Dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait... Car si elle ne l'approchait pas, pas d'essayage. Et pas d'essayage signifiait pas d'humiliation au QG. Un nouvel espoir naquit en Edward. Espoir bien vite éteint lorsqu'il pensa que le colonel n'accepterait jamais ça et trouverait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre pour faire les essayages et les retouches.

_ Euh... Venez un peu par ici, que je rajuste un peu tout ça, dit Sienna d'une voix incertaine, le tirant de ses pensées. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il faudra retoucher correctement. Si ça se trouve, elle est à la bonne longueur!

Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas suffisamment effrayée pour qu'elle abandonne. De mauvaise grâce, Ed s'approcha et laissa la jeune femme travailler, lui levant les bras pour mieux ajuster le costume. Après quelques instants, elle se recula, satisfaite.

_ Bien. Il n'y a pas grand chose à revoir. Il faudra resserrer un peu au niveau de la taille. Revoir le chemisier, un peu. Mais, dans l'ensemble, c'est parfait.

Elle se tourna, saisit un tissu blanc et un calepin et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle le regarda, tapota la canapé, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voudrait qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer, encore.

_ J'aimerais vous expliquer le programme pour cette semaine. Étant donné que nous allons être amené à nous revoir, autant que vous sachiez pour quoi!

_ Ok, dit Ed, mais va falloir arrêter avec les vouvoiements. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux bonhomme! Et appelez-moi Ed, comme tout le monde!

_ Très bien, Ed! Dit-elle en riant. Alors, demain, tu réessayeras le costume que j'aurais retouché. Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de ton épilation.

A ces mots, Ed se tendit.

_ Si vite? Ça ne peut pas attendre?

_ Non, je n'y tiens pas. Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Tes jambes seront belles et douces, ne t'inquiètes pas!

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'inquiétait. Comment allait-il expliquer à Al la disparition de ses poils aux bras? Ça risquait d'être difficile. A moins qu'il garde sa veste toute la journée et qu'il ne traîne pas en caleçon et T-shirt dans l'appartement.

_ Après-demain, j'aurais reçu les chaussures, je pourrai donc t'apprendre à marcher avec des talons hauts.

_ Parce que je vais avoir des talons hauts, par -dessus le marché? S'écria Ed.

Pour toute réponse, Sienna lui tapota gentiment la main et poursuivit:

_ Ensuite, séance de maquillage

_ Super! Murmura Ed, qui avait décidé de ne plus réagir.

_ Et le jour suivant... oh! Je ne peux pas te le dire!

_ Laissez-moi deviner. C'est à cause des clauses, c'est ça? Demanda Ed, furieux de ne toujours pas les connaître.

_ Euh... oui. Il m'a dit qu'il me préviendrait pour me dire si tu es au courant. De toute façon, je pense qu'il te faudra du temps pour que tu apprenne à marcher avec des talons donc, au pire, on pourra toujours continuer à travailler ça!

Ed détourna le regard, consterné. Bon sang, ça le rendait dingue, cette histoire de clauses! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire faire,ce bâtard? Il sentit qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur les genoux et il baissa le regard vers le bout de tissu blanc. Il le prit et constata que ça ressemblait à une sorte de culotte. Il remarqua une inscription rouge et tourna le sous-vêtement afin de pouvoir la lire.

_ C'est le boxer que tu devras porter ce jour-là, Ed, précisa Sienna.

Ed ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Il tenait toujours entre ses mains le sous -vêtement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'inscription. « Je vais le tuer! » songea Ed avec colère, serrant les poings sur le tissu fin, froissant la partie où on pouvait lire: ''NE PAS TOUCHER! Propriété de R. Mustang.''

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Le lendemain, Ed se décida à aller faire une petite visite à ce cher colonel, histoire de lui faire un peu regretter son cinéma et ce marché à la noix. Lorsqu'il arriva au QG, il fut accueilli de différentes façons.

_ Boss! S'exclama joyeusement Havoc, lorsque la porte claque contre le mur. Ça va aujourd'hui? En forme?

Pour tout réponse, Ed grogna. Comment pouvait-il être en forme alors qu'il savait que ce soir, il allait se faire arracher tous les poils, alors que demain, il allait devoir apprendre à marcher avec des talons, que dans moins d'une semaine, il allait devoir ce trimballer dans le QG déguisé en fille, et qu'il devrait sans doute faire d'autres choses qui ne lui plairait pas, il le savait.

_ Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Fullmetal? Demanda une voix froide au fond de la pièce.

Ed coula un regard vers son supérieur. Une ride de contrariété barrait son front.

_ levé du pied gauche, colonel? Demanda Ed, moqueur.

A ces mots, le colonel leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son jeune subordonné.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Fullmetal? Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, tu ferais mieux de te rendre utile. C'est pas le boulot qui manque, en ce moment. Va voir le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Puis il baissa de nouveau la tête vers le dossier ouvert devant lui.

_ C'est le général Hakuro, expliqua Havoc devant le regard surpris d'Edward, murmurant pour ne pas se faire entendre du colonel. Il l'a convoqué hier et l'entretien a duré un moment. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il était en colère et des dossiers plein les bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais c'était suffisant pour que sa mauvaise humeur persiste.

Ed pouffa légèrement et murmura en retour:

_ Si c'est un bon paquet de paperasse, m'étonne pas qu'il fasse la tête!

_ Fullmetal, si tu es venu pour faire la conversation, tu peux tout de suite faire demi-tour. Sinon, rend-toi utile et travaille! Dit alors le colonel, qui les dévisageait froidement.

Il regarda Ed dans les yeux et ajouta:

_ Si tu restes, alors travaille en silence! Je ne supporterai pas de t'entendre geindre toute la journée.

Ed hocha la tête, perturbé par cette froideur. C'était la première fois que le colonel lui parlait de cette façon, le regardait de cette façon. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. « et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? » songea-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le lieutenant Hawkeye qui lui donna de quoi l'occuper jusqu'à son rendez-vous de ce soir. Il se pencha sur ce travail mais, comme la matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il était arrivé, l'heure de passer à table sonna rapidement. Saisissant cette chance, il se dirigea vers le lieutenant Havoc. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. En sortant du bureau, Ed sentit le regard perçant du colonel posé sur lui et il comprit, sans avoir à le regarder, qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée de le voir partir déjeuner avec Havoc.

_ Alors? Que s'est-il passé après l'aventure du parc? Demanda Ed avec avidité.

Havoc, visiblement ravi, lui expliqua tout ce que le colonel avait enduré, des photos que le lieutenant-colonel Hugues avait vendu aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur le compte du colonel, en passant par les cadeaux, les lettres et les figurines, évidemment. Ed, d'abord amusé, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il comprit à quel point sa vengeance avait dégénéré. Pas qu'il se sentait coupable ou gêné pour le colonel (il l'avait bien cherché, non?), mais il comprenait que la rage du colonel était telle que sa vengeance risquait d'être à la hauteur de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti et il s'inquiéta encore plus de ces mystérieuses clauses qu'il avait mentionné sans en préciser la nature.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ed fut convoqué dans le bureau du colonel à 12h. Il se doutait des raisons de sa convocation et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère inquiétude. Il allait enfin savoir quelles étaient ces clauses qu'avaient mentionné le colonel. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau, vide, évidemment, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il redressa la tête et s'avança vers l'homme qui lui faisait vivre ce cauchemar. Homme qui, comme la dernière fois, ne daigna pas redresser la tête à son arrivée. Il ne prononça pas un mot lorsque Ed s'arrêta devant son bureau. Refusant de se laisser influencer par son silence, Ed s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil et observa son supérieur. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne sentait pas le regard d'Edward posé sur lui. Et Ed en profita pour bien le détailler. C'était la première fois qu'Ed le voyait si sérieux. Lui qui d'habitude le voyait toujours ennuyé ou souriant, moqueur, séducteur... Il découvrait aujourd'hui une autre facette de sa personnalité. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses hommes le suivaient et croyaient en lui. Son visage était si charismatique! Il était persuadé que, s'il lui donnait un ordre avec une telle expression au visage, il lui obéirait sans la moindre hésitation. C'était vraiment un homme de pouvoir. Il le voyait clairement. Il le sentait même.

Ed sursauta lorsque le colonel releva soudain la tête. Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis le colonel afficha ce sourire narquois que Ed détestait, changeant toute sa physionomie.

_ Alors, Ed, on me regarde? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Que je suis beau? S'exclama-t-il.

_ Pas du tout. Je me disais que c'était la première fois que je vous voyais si sérieux. Ça change, répliqua Ed.

Une lueur déçue passa si furtivement dans les yeux du colonel que Ed crut l'avoir rêvé.

_ Alors, Edward. Bientôt le grand show? Comment tu sens? Demanda Roy de sa voix moqueuse.

_ Comme un éléphant qu'on essaie de faire rentrer dans le costume d'une souris, répondit Ed, fâché. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors, vous inquiétez pas, je serai convaincant.

_ Oh! Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas! Je sais parfaitement que si tu veux quelque chose, tu es capable de tout pour y parvenir.

_ Ouais... C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu A TOUT PRIX être déguisé en fille, bougonna Ed, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ C'est vrai, reconnut Roy.

Il se leva de son siège et vint s'assoir dans le siège juste à côté de celui d'Ed. Celui-ci, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce même bureau quelques jours auparavant, se redressa, prêt à mettre sa raclée au colonel s'il tentait encore une fois de l'approcher.

Voyant l'attitude du blond, le colonel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Tu as peur de quelque chose, Ed? Demanda le colonel, dans un murmure qui fit frissonner Ed.

_ Avec un pervers comme vous, faut s'attendre au pire! Répondit-il, sur la défensive.

_ Pourtant, il m'avait semblé que tu n'étais pas totalement réticent. Au contraire! Répliqua-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, toujours de cette même voix suave.

_ Je sais vraiment pas d'où elle vous sort, cette idée. Enfin. Je suis pas venu pour écouter vos délires pervers, que je sache.

_ Malheureusement, soupira le colonel.

Le colonel s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil, étirant ses jambes et posant son bras sur ses yeux. Ed, ne sachant quoi faire, attendit patiemment que son supérieur se décide à lui expliquer en quoi consistait ces maudites clauses! Parce que lui n'allait certainement pas les réclamer, ah ça non!

_ A ce qu'il paraît, tu es un très bon élève, murmura enfin le colonel.

_ J'ai toujours été un bon élève, dit Ed, froidement.

_ Oui, mais là... tu as appris à te maquiller tout seul drôlement vite, dit le colonel, une note de moquerie dans la voix. Sienna était épatée, et très fière.

_ Ben, y'a pas de quoi, s'exclama Ed, furieux que ce bâtard saisisse cette occasion pour se moquer de lui.

_ Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec des talons, continua le colonel, du rire dans la voix, même si ton équilibre est encore un peu instable. Je meurs d'envie de voir ça.

Ed ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon? Il savait qu'il avait l'air terriblement ridicule.

_ Elle t'a épilé aussi, termina le colonel, se redressant et regardant le bras de chair du blond. J'aimerais bien savoir si ta peau est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air.

_ Si vous m'approchez, colonel, je vous promet de vous le faire amèrement regretter, s'écria Ed qui sentait venir la menace.

_ Dommage... murmura le colonel, s'affalant de nouveau dans le siège, sans quitter Ed des yeux, toutefois. Bien. Je suppose que je peux t'énumérer les autres clauses. Tu meurs d'envie de les connaître, n'est-ce pas?

Ed se raidit. Le sourire narquois et arrogant du colonel ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se prépara mentalement.

_ Première clause: Tu devras être un modèle de gentillesse et de gaieté. Pas d'agressivité, pas de violence. Tu devras être doux comme un agneau.

Ed hocha la tête, les poings serrés. Gentil? Lui? C'est la lune qu'il lui demandait!

_ Ce qui veut dire, ajouta le colonel, pour être sûr que Ed avait bien compris, que peu importe ce qu'on pourra te dire, tu devras garder ton sourire. On pourra te menacer ou t'insulter, utiliser un certain mot concernant ta taille, et tu ne réagiras pas comme tu le fais habituellement.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris! S'exclama Ed, furieux.

_ Deuxième clause: tu devras te montrer serviable, notamment envers moi. Toutes les tâches qu'on te demandera d'effectuer, tu les feras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera que des tâches administratives, rien de sexuel... sauf, peut-être, mes demandes... Mais moi, j'ai tous les droits! Dit le colonel avec un grand sourire uniquement destiné à le faire sortir de ses gongs.

Ed serra les dents. Ce bâtard savait qu'il détestait être pris pour un larbin. En plus, c'était juste une excuse pour l'obliger à se trimballer dans tout le QG dans son déguisement. Mais Ed était bien décidé à résister. S'il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas éclater à la moindre provocation, il valait mieux qu'il s'entraîne dès maintenant. Et quel meilleur entraînement que le taquineries de ce bâtard?

_ Et enfin, troisième clause: tu devras effectuer une petite chorégraphie devant chaque militaire qui t'adressera la parole. Il y aura une petite chanson aussi.

Ed regarda le colonel, éberlué. Il avait mal compris. Il devait forcément avoir mal compris. Mustang ne pouvait pas lui avoir ordonné de DANSER et de CHANTER. A lui. Edward Elric. C'était impossible.

_ C'est une blague, parvint finalement à dire Ed, encore sous le choc.

_ Non, non. Ce n'est pas du tout une blague, Ed. Tu vas devoir chanter et danser. Sienna t'apprendra la danse. Tu n'as rien contre le french cancan?

Soudain, Ed comprit la raison de la présence de cette inscription sur le petit boxer qu'il devrait porter. Dans cette danse, à la fin...

_ Tiens, voilà les paroles de la chanson, dit le colonel en lui tendant une feuille.

Ed regarda un instant la feuille, puis regarda de nouveau son supérieur. Une colère intense submergea d'un coup le jeune alchimiste qui s leva d'un bond, frappant violemment la main du colonel, faisant voler la feuille.

_ Mais vous me prenez pour qui? Hurla Ed, laissant exploser sa rage. Vous me déguisez en fille, il faut que je sois gentil – MOI, gentil?- sans m'énerver et il faudrait qu'en plus je chante et je danse? Pour des militaires qui se moqueraient de moi? Mais ça va pas! Je ne pourrai jamais tenir une journée entière. JAMAIS!! Va falloir changer vos clauses, voire même les supprimer, sale bâtard!

Ed fusilla du regard son supérieur.

_ Tu me déçois, Fullmetal. Je pensais sincèrement que tu serais capable de le faire, dit lors le colonel.

Ed serra les poings et se jura qu'à la prochaine provocation, un bon coup d'automail lui remettrait les idées en place. Il regarda le colonel se baisser, ramasser la feuille et retourner derrière son bureau. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard victorieux de ce bâtard, il se figea.

_ Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Après tout, si tu déclares forfait, tu deviens mon esclave durant un mois. Un long mois où je pourrai te faire faire absolument TOUT ce que je veux. Et tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de m'obéir. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Edward Elric n'a qu'une seule parole.

Le colonel afficha un petit sourire supérieur et satisfait et croisa le regard de son subordonné.

_ Alors, Fullmetal? Murmura le colonel.

Ed déglutit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se ridiculiser. Mais ça ne serait qu'un seule journée. Et après... ce serait son tour. Et il lui ferait payer chèrement cette humiliation!

_ Très bien, dit Ed, déterminé. Je ferai ce défi. Et je respecterai vos clauses.

* * *

**Euh... Alors?**

**Déçus que Ed ne soit pas encore en train de se pavaner dans le QG? Allez, courage!! Dans le prochain, il le fera, promis!! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez!!**

**Review please!!! C'est mon pain quotidien!! PITIE!!!! Pour une pauvre auteure en détresse!!!**


	6. Le jour J

**Ouah, j'y crois pas!! J'ai... j'ai... j'ai oublié de poster mon chapitre!! Ohlala! Est-ce que vous allez m'en vouloir? J'espère que non!!**

**Au fait, j'ai remarqué que personne ne réclame de bonus. Pas d'envie particulière ou serait-ce juste que la fic vous plait tellement telle qu'elle est que vous n'avez pas besoin de bonus? Il n'y a rien qui vous tente? Vraiment rien? Pas même une petite séance d'épilation? Parce que, pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est prêt et mis au chaud en attendant la fin de la fic... sauf si vous vous montrez suffisamment persuasifs pour l'avoir!! J'en ai d'autres, plus anciens mais pas aussi intéressants, je l'avoue! Alors, préparez vos reviews!**

**Ed: Dis, t'as pas l'impression d'abuser? T'es en retard et tu leur demande des reviews dès le début du chapitre!! C'est du foutage de gueule, ça!!  
BM: Edooo... Faut pas dire ça! Ils savent comme moi que c'est mon gagne-pain! Et ils sont si gentils et adorables qu'ils m'en laisseront plein!... pas vrai? *regard larmoyant* Hein?**

**Allez, je vous embête plus! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6: Le jour J**

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la maison du colonel, ce soir-là, le même scénario se déroula. Sienna lui ouvrit la porte et lui annonça que le colonel n'était pas rentré. Il se demanda pourquoi elle le lui précisait à chaque fois. Elle avait peur qu'il s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon en se rendant compte que ce bâtard n'était pas là? Il se dirigea vers le salon et remarqua la tenue qu'il porterait, ainsi que les deux objets de torture (communément appelées bottines) posées par terre. Il les fixa un instant, dégouté. S'il avait eu les gants du colonel, il aurait immédiatement brûlé tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait faire ça, même s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Il saisit les vêtements et, sans un mot, partit s'habiller dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint, mal à l'aise (ce qu'il pouvait détester cette tenue! Et ce mini boxer moulant était vraiment insupportable!) il s'installa sur le canapé, chaussant les horreurs avec lesquelles il devait apprendre à marcher.

_ J'imagine que tu dois être déçu, Ed, dit soudain Sienna, interrompant le silence.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit son expression compatissante. « C'est nouveau, ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? » songea Ed.

_ Pourquoi je serais déçu? Demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

_ Eh bien... Tu viens ici tous les jours et pourtant, tu ne peux pas voir celui pour qui tu fais tant d'efforts. Tu dois sans doute avoir envie de le voir, de lui faire des câlins, non?

_ QUOI? M-mais ça va pas!! Pourquoi j'aurais envie de lui faire des câlins, à ce bâtard?? Vous avez vu à quoi il me fait ressembler? s'écria Ed, furieux.

_ Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour avoir accepté quelque chose qui te déplaît autant, dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ed sursauta en entendant ces mots. Lui? Aimer le colonel? Si elle savait! Il le détestait plus qu'autre chose, surtout maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait expliquer la véritable raison. S'il le faisait, il romprait le marché. C'était comme s'il acceptait de devenir l'esclave de Roy Mustang durant tout un mois. Et il préférait mourir plutôt que de le laisser gagner.

_ C'est si beau! Poursuivit Sienna. Toi, tu fais des efforts pour lui plaire. Et lui est tellement attentionné! Il me demande tout le temps si tout va bien, si tu n'es pas trop furieux, si tu ne souffres pas de trop à cause de l'épilation et des chaussures. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça!! Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux! Finalement, Roy a rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aime pour lui-même et pas seulement pour son physique. Ça ne lui est pas arrivé souvent! J'en ai vu passer, des pimbêches juste heureuses de rajouter son nom dans leur tableau de chasse.

« Tu parles! Sa curiosité est aussi malsaine que sa libido! » songea Ed avec fureur, de plus en plus énervé par la tirade de Sienna.

_ Il est un peu pareil, il me semble, grommela-t-il.

_ Bien sûr! Je ne dis pas le contraire! Il en a profité. Et sans doute qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elles dans ces moments-là. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, je le vois! Il y a autre chose dans ses yeux. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait comprendre que c'est plus...

_ IL N'Y A RIEN! RIEN DU TOUT! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS AIMER UN BÂTARD PAREIL! ET CROYEZ-MOI, LUI AUSSI EST LOIN DE ME PORTER DANS SON COEUR! Cria Ed, cédant enfin à sa colère.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Sienna, surprise.

Ed la regarda, reprenant son souffle, réalisant doucement que son incapacité à se contrôler venait dans le mettre dans une situation délicate. « Mais cette bonne femme aussi! Elle pouvait pas se taire, au lieu de débiter des âneries pareilles! Mustang et moi, amoureux?Je veux bien me pendre si un jour ça arrive! » songea-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, la tête baissé, incapable de trouver une réponse qui aurait pu expliquer son éclat sans parler de ce maudit marché. Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser un peu et comprit que la jeune femme venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

_ Il ne t'a jamais dit ''je t'aime'', c'est ça? Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui l'horripila.

Ed ne répondit rien, de peur qu'une idiotie ne sorte sitôt sa bouche ouverte.

_Je le connais, je sais comment il est. Il a du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments. Ne t'inquiètes pas va, il ressent quelque chose pour toi, je peux te l'assurer!

Ed releva la tête et la regarda, perturbé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Ce bâtard lui avait demandé de lui sortir un truc du genre pour l'adoucir? Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc lui revint en mémoire. La tentative du colonel de l'embrasser dans son bureau. Le son de sa voix. La lueur dans son regard. Il le désirait, c'était évident. Peut-être espérait-il qu'entendre ce genre de choses de la bouche d'une tierce personne le rendrait plus enclin à accepter ses avances? Ce serait bien son style, en tout cas. Mais, tout manipulateur qu'il était, il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire avoir encore une fois.

Ed offrit le sourire le plus heureux dont il était capable et se redressa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie qu'il doutait de ses paroles. En plus, c'était une bonne excuse, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer sur ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure.

_ Vous croyez qu'il appréciera? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix faussement inquiète. Je me sens si ridicule!

Elle éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras, geste qui surprit le blond.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera! Surtout avec tout le mal que tu te donnes! Allez, il faut encore travailler un peu ta démarche avant de passer à la danse. Il faut que tu sois totalement stable pour bien l'exécuter. Elle paraît simple, comme ça, mais, tu te rendras compte que c'est loin d'être le cas!

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Ed rentra chez lui exténué. Cette danse, c'était pire que de la torture! Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'entraînait et il avait l'impression que tout son corps n'était que douleur et courbatures. Comment faisaient les danseuses pour exécuter ça sans se tordre la cheville restait un mystère pour lui. Les pas étaient bien suffisamment compliqués, alors si en plus il fallait les faire avec des talons qui vous déstabilisent tout le temps! Et il se demandait s'il réussirait à la danser à la perfection le jour J. « les femmes sont folles » songea-t-il.

La bonne odeur d'un bon repas lui arriva aux narines et il se sentit étrangement calmé par ce fumet. Il se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, l'estomac dans les talons, bien décidé à ne faire qu'une bouchée du repas que son cordon bleu de petit frère lui avait préparé.

_ Salut, Al! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon?

_ Un poulet basquaise! Répondit l'armure, visiblement ravi de l'entrain de son frère.

_ Hum... Ça sent rudement bon! C'est prêt au moins? Je pourrais pas attendre, moi!

_ Toujours aussi impatient dès qu'il s'agit de passer à table, Nii-san! Rit Al. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ton estomac affamé n'aura pas à attendre. Je viens juste de couper le gaz.

_ Formidable! S'écria Ed, pour la première fois de la journée véritablement heureux (comme quoi, il lui faut pas grand chose!)

Al posa la casserole fumante sur la table, déjà dressée, évidemment, et Ed se précipita à sa place. Il saisit fourchette et couteau, et, sans quitter la casserole des yeux, attendit que son frère le serve. Voyant que rien ne venait, il regarda son frère qui l'observait.

_ Quoi? Demanda Ed, étonné de la fixité du ''regard'' de son frère.

_ Nii-san... Tu as quoi sur le visage? Demanda Al d'une voix étonné.

Ed, pris d'une inquiétude grandissante, se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Arrivé devant le miroir, il se sentit trembler devant son reflet. Il avait oublié de se démaquiller! Ses joues étaient encore un peu rose et ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, faisant ressortir l'or de ses yeux. L'odeur des produits que Sienna lui avaient appliqué sur la peau et le parfum discret dont elle l'avait aspergé lui montèrent au nez.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça?? Et maintenant? Qu'allait-il dire à son frère pour expliquer ça? Heureusement, dans l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour apprendre cette maudite danse, il avait fait disparaître le rouge à lèvres que Sienna avait appliqué sur ses lèvres, même si elles étaient un peu plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Mais je sais! » se dit-il soudain. « Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que c'est ce bâtard de colonel qui lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, pour se venger de mon comportement lors de la mission! » C'est vrai que c'était un peu puéril, comme vengeance, et pas du tout dans le style du colonel (trop petit, pas assez humiliant!). Mais Al pourrait très bien y croire! Se sentant soulagé d'avoir trouvé une bonne excuse pour expliquer ça, il se lava rapidement le visage, essayant de faire disparaître au maximum les traces du maquillage. Il aurait bien pris un bain pour se débarrasser de l'odeur du parfum, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Et, pour la première fois, Ed bénit le fait que son frère, dans le corps qu'il occupait en ce moment, n'avait ni odorat ni sensation. Sinon, il aurait eu de gros soupçons.

Il retourna à la cuisine, se préparant mentalement à devoir, encore une fois, mentir à son frère (qu'est-ce que le colonel ne l'obligeait pas à faire!). Il inspira profondément et prit une expression contrarié et furieuse.

_ Alors? Demanda Al, dès qu'il vit son frère revenir. C'était quoi?

_ Certainement une mauvaise blague de ce bâtard, bougonna Ed.

_ Comment ça, une mauvaise blague? S'exclama Al sans comprendre.

_ Il a dû penser que, à défaut de me sanctionner pour mon comportement, il pourrait m'humilier publiquement.

Sur ce point, Ed était sûr de ne pas mentir. Roy Mustang devait certainement préférer ce genre de châtiment aux sanctions traditionnelles.

_ Et il a profité que j'étais assoupi pour... me faire ça.

Surpris, il entendit son frère pouffer de rire.

_ Quoi? Ça te fait rire? S'écria Ed, fâché.

_ Ben oui... Ça te donnait l'air d'un clown, je trouve.

_ Ahaha! C'est ça, vas-y, marres-toi, frère indigne!

Les paroles d'Ed n'atténuèrent pas le fou rire de son cadet, bien au contraire! Son rire enfla et Ed se félicita d'avoir cacher ce défi à son frère. Si Al avait su la vérité, il n'aurait jamais pu dormir en paix!

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

La sonnerie retentissait encore et encore. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait encore sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était encore trop tôt! Le bruit s'arrêta soudain. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il sentit alors une main passer doucement dans ses cheveux, et une petite voix métallique lui parvint, murmurant qu'il devait se lever sinon, il arriverait en retard et le colonel serait furieux. Dans son cerveau endormi, un mot se répéta, en amenant d'autres. Colonel. Colonel. Colonel. Défi. Déguisement. Jour J.

Ed ouvrit soudain les yeux, prenant conscience que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait faire son défi et que le colonel l'attendait sûrement. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda l'heure. En temps normal, il aurait dit qu'il avait le temps et aurait aussitôt replongé dans ses couvertures. Seulement voilà, il fallait qu'il aille chez ce bâtard pour se pouponner comme une fille et se ridiculiser devant tout le QG, encore une fois.

Que se passerait-il s'il arrivait en retard? Connaissant le colonel, Ed était sûr qu'il serait capable de le considérer comme un forfait. Il sauta donc rapidement de son lit et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il vit que Al, dans sa grande prévenance, avait déjà tout préparé pour le petit déjeuner. Ravi de ce gain de temps, il s'attabla et enfourna toast sur toast dans sa bouche, défiant chacune d'entre elle de refuser de passer dans sa gorge quasiment entières et de descendre sans accrochage jusqu'à son estomac. Il but rapidement son café et, tout aussi rapidement, saisit son manteau rouge qu'il enfila tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Tout cela, sous le regard ébahi d'Al qui le regarda s'agiter puis sortir sans mot dire, trop perturbé par le comportement étrange de son frère.

Ed courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se précipiterait un jour de cette façon chez Mustang, et encore moins qu'il le ferait pour se travestir et se faire humilier. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du domicile de son bourreau, il ralenti sa course, tant pour reprendre son souffle que pour ne pas se donner un air pressé si jamais le bâtard regardait par la fenêtre en attendant son arrivée. Et puis, maintenant qu'il était presque à destination, il voulait retarder le moment où il devrait enfiler cette tenue affreuse.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de Mustang et inspira profondément. Puis, il sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. A la troisième fois, à la fois furieux qu'il le fasse attendre (ça commençait bien!) et heureux à l'idée de le tirer du lit pour la seconde fois, il appuya sur le bouton. Il sentit un sourire moqueur naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un colonel aux yeux bouffis et encore à moitié endormi vint lui ouvrir.

Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il constata que la chemise que le colonel portait était ouverte, offrant une superbe vue sur son torse pâle et musclé, et qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer moulant et révélant une bosse des plus équivoques (la grosse bosse du matin, les filles!). Bien malgré lui, il se sentit rougir et détourna un instant le regard, troublé. Heureusement, le colonel était encore trop endormi pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

_ Ah, Fullmetal! S'exclama-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

Ed inspira un grand coup et se força à dire, d'une voix qu'il espérait joyeuse.

_ Bonjour, colonel! Ravi de vous tirer du lit une seconde fois!

Pas mal. Il aurait pu faire mieux mais ça allait.

_ Heureux de savoir que ça te met de bonne humeur, Fullmetal! Bougonna le colonel. Mais, ne fanfaronnes pas de trop. Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies ce qui t'attend aujourd'hui.

_ Comme si je pouvais l'oublier! Dites, c'est une habitude chez vous d'ouvrir aux visiteurs en pyjama? Demanda Ed.

Aussitôt, Ed se traita d'idiot, furieux contre lui-même pour avoir fait cette remarque stupide sur sa tenue. A croire qu'il ne savait pas tenir sa langue!

Le regard du colonel changea d'un coup d'expression et, s'approchant du blond, il susurra de sa voix suave:

_ Pourquoi, ça te gêne? Tu n'aimes pas que je m'exhibe?

Il s'approcha encore du blond, le forçant à faire un pas en arrière.

_ Ou tu préférerais peut-être toucher? Ajouta-t-il, sa voix aussi douce qu'une caresse.

Ed se sentit frémir. Il déglutit et trouva la force de s'éloigner du colonel. Il jeta un regard aux alentours, priant pour que personne n'ait vu cette scène, puis, reprenant enfin le contrôle de lui-même, il s'exclama:

_ Alors là, Mustang, vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités!

Parfait. Sa voix était normale et il avait même réussit à lui donner une intonation agacée. Le colonel haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu, mais il s'écarta afin de le laisser passer. Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et indiqua le salon.

_ Sienna est passée hier soir déposer le costume, les accessoires et une trousse de maquillage, dit le colonel, le regard pétillant. Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, si tu veux. Inutile que je te dise où elle se trouve, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis il monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre pour se préparer.

Ed resta planté là un instant, sentant la colère augmenter d'intensité par l'attitude de ce bâtard. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Puis, il se dirigea vers le salon pour lui aussi se préparer. Il retira ses vêtements qu'il jeta sans cérémonie sur le canapé et enfila l'affreux boxer horriblement moulant. Il remua un peu, doutant de sa capacité à supporter ce machin-là toute une journée collé à son postérieur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit l'inscription sur sa peau. S'il restait assis toute la journée, il allait finir par avoir l'inscription gravé à l'envers sur son fessier! Il serra les dents en se disant que le colonel ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il saisit les grandes chaussettes blanches (comment elle appelait ça, déjà??) qu'il enfila rapidement. Franchement, à quoi ça avait servi de l'épiler si c'était pour mettre ces trucs sur ses jambes? Parfois, le mode de fonctionnement du cerveau féminin le laissait perplexe.

Décidant que plus y réfléchir serait de la torture mentale et que, aujourd'hui, il subirait bien assez de remarques pour toute une vie, il saisit la petite jarretière rouge et noire qu'il enfila dans sa jambe gauche jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Pourquoi devoir mettre ce truc qui lui enserrait la cuisse et lui donnait l'affreuse impression que ça voulait rentrer dans sa chair? Là aussi, mystère.

Il attrapa la jupe d'un noir profond, contrastant avec le blanc immaculé des jambières. Il se leva et l'enfila. Il sentait les volants rouges et blancs que Sienna avait cousu à l'intérieur de la jupe lui frôler les cuisses. Un volant dépassait de la jupe, formant comme un liseré rouge qui effleurait ses genoux.

Il passa le léger chemisier rouge dont les manches un peu bouffantes tombaient sur ses bras, laissant se épaules nues. Il mit par-dessus un bustier noir qui soulignait la générosité de la fausse poitrine et qui se fermait à l'avant par de fins lacets rouges.

Il se rassit sur le canapé et chaussa les bottines noires à lacets rouges. Enfin, il mit les longs gants blancs, qui servaient plus à affiner et à féminiser ses bras qu'à vraiment cacher l'automail. (Sienna avait jugé inutile de le cacher plus puisque, de toute façon, Roy en connaissait l'existence et que, toujours selon ses dires, il ne garderait certainement pas longtemps cette tenue sur le dos!)

Il se releva, sentant son équilibre instable ainsi perché sur ces foutus talons. Il se concentra sur sa démarche et commença à déambuler dans le salon pour reprendre le peu d'habitude qu'il avait acquis.

Ensuite, il saisit de la trousse de maquillage et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il lui restait encore les « finitions » à faire. Il maudit les femmes et leurs besoins de s'embellir. Quelle idée de se martyriser les pieds en portant ces objets de torture? Quelle idée de se peinturlurer la figure en espérant être plus jolie? Quelle idée de se faire souffrir en s'arrachant les poils? Non, vraiment. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles se donnaient tant de mal.

Devant le miroir, il nettoya son visage, s'appliqua une crème et passa un voile de fond de teint caramel, puis maquilla ses yeux comme Sienna lui avait montré. Ensuite, il déposa un peu de blush sur joues, un peu de mascara sur ses cils et termina par la touche de rouge à lèvres rouge sur les lèvres, les rendant plus pulpeuses, plus langoureuses aussi. Il se parfuma. Enfin, il retira l'élastique de ses cheveux, les coiffa pour les rendre soyeux et les sépara pour faire deux petites nattes qui retombaient sur ses épaules.

Il se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Bon sang que ça faisait bizarre! Savoir que ce reflet qui vous observait n'était autre que soi-même et que, pourtant, on ne se reconnaissait pas avait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant. Enfin... il se reconnaissait. Le maquillage pouvait faire des miracles mais peut-être pas à ce point-là!! Mais, c'était indéniable, il faisait plus... féminin.

Il se demanda un instant s'il faisait vraiment illusion ou s'il avait juste vraiment l'air ridicule, comme il le pensait. Il fronça les sourcils. Laquelle de ces situations serait la pire pour lui? Passer réellement pour une fille ou se ridiculiser dans ce déguisement? Il écarquilla soudain les yeux en songeant qu'il se passerait peut-être les deux! Il était impossible que personne ne le reconnaisse. Et pourtant, peut-être que certains s'y laisseraient prendre. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas panser à ça. S'il voulait avoir la force de supporter cette journée, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse peur avant que ça ne commence vraiment.

Il inspira profondément et retourna dans le salon pour attendre le verdict du maître de cérémonie. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle situation le gênerait le plus. Non, en fait, il le savait. Il détesterait vraiment être crédible en fille. Définitivement, ce serait la pire des situations, pour lui!

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables qui accentuèrent la mauvaise humeur du blond, le colonel daigna descendre, le visage encore ensommeillé. Ed, qui faisait les cents pas pour se retenir de hurler, faillit lui sauter dessus tant il était stressé, énervé. Mais le regard fixe, la bouche ouverte et l'immobilité totale de son supérieur l'arrêta dans son élan. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le colonel ne quittait toujours pas des yeux. En fait, il voyait son regard, indéchiffrable, balayer sa tenue,comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu de sa vie. Il vit même un léger filet de bave s'échapper de la bouche toujours ouverte du colonel.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire. Ed se renfrogna immédiatement, un peu soulagé de ne pas vraiment passer pour une fille.

_ Full... metal... tu es... parfait! Vraiment! Parvint à articuler le colonel, au milieu de son fou rire.

_ Parfait? Répéta Ed, furieux. Parfaitement ridicule, oui!

Cette remarque amplifia le fou rire du colonel, qui se tenait le ventre, à moitié plié en deux, autant à cause du rire que de la douleur que son fou rire provoquait. Ed croisa les bras sur sa fausse poitrine (ce qui le gêna horriblement. Bon sang, mais comment faisait les femmes avec ses machins?!) et attendit que son bâtard de supérieur ait fini de se payer sa tête.

Peu à peu, le colonel reprit son calme. Il resta un instant silencieux, lui tournant le dos. Enfin, il se tourna vers Ed, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il le détailla à nouveau des pieds à la tête. Pourquoi Ed se sentait-il mis à nu par ce regard? Il recula et sentit contre ses genoux le bras du canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, Fullmetal? Demanda le colonel d'une voix douce et faussement innocente en s'approchant de lui.

_ Rien, répondit Ed, sur la défensive. Je me méfies de vous et de vos coups fourrés, c'est tout.

_ Mes coups fourrés? Répéta le colonel avec une expression peiné. Comment pourrais-je tendre des pièges à une aussi JOLIE demoiselle?

Ed serra les poings de colère. Il se moquait de lui, ce bâtard.

_ Allez vous faire voir, colonel, s'exclama Ed.

Le sourire du colonel s'élargit et il s'approcha encore du blond.

_ Quel affreux langage dans la bouche d'une belle fille comme toi. Il va falloir changer ces mauvaises manières, dit-il en secouant la tête. Aurais-tu oublier le marché?

Le colonel se colla à Ed et murmura à son oreille:

_ Les clauses sont valables toute la journée. C'est à dire que tu dois commencer ton rôle dès maintenant, Ed...

Ed repoussa le colonel de toutes ses forces avant de s'éloigner rapidement, furieux de l'avoir laisser s'approcher sans réagir.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un pervers de première classe, vous savez? Dit Ed dont la colère transparaissait dans la voix.

_ Et toi, tu as vraiment envie de devenir mon esclave, répondit Roy du tac au tac. Un désir inconscient de te soumettre à ma volonté, peut-être?

Il lui envoya un sourire charmeur. Ed détourna le regard, refusant de voir encore une minute de plus l'expression supérieure qui y était apparu. Soit, il devait jouer son rôle plus tôt que prévu. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser approcher par le colonel, tout comme il ne devait pas le laisser affaiblir sa volonté de réussir son défi. Il inspira profondément et trouva la force de regarder à nouveau son supérieur, qui n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il parvint même à lui faire un magnifique sourire et dit d'une voix douce et joyeuse:

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, colonel. Il serait dommage que vous ne respectiez pas les clauses de l'autre contrat qui nous lie par excès d'assurance.

Aussitôt, le sourire du colonel s'effaça, tandis que celui d'Ed s'agrandissait. Alors, comme ça, il pensait que cette tenue et ces maudites clauses lui offriraient un ascendant incontestable sur lui? C'était mal connaître Edward Elric!!

Il se détourna du l'homme pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour attendre le colonel dehors, sous le soleil matinal. Une brise fraîche lui caressa la peau et malgré lui, il se sentit frissonner.

_ Tu as oublié quelque chose, Ed, dit le colonel en sortant à sa suite.

Ed se retourna, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier. Le colonel lui tendit alors un immense châle rouge vif. Ed le saisit sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça.

_ Il serait regrettable que tu tombe malade, Edona! Murmura le colonel, avec son éternel sourire séducteur.

_ Edona? Répéta Ed, autant agacé par son sourire que par ce nom ridicule. C'est quoi ce nouveau délire?

_ Désolé, dit le colonel, dont le sourire était devenu narquois. C'est un petit délire qui m'est passé par la tête...

Ed lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Un délire? Avec ce bâtard, il devait s'attendre à tout. Et son sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il suivit le colonel jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager. Il s'emmitoufla dans le châle, dont la douceur et la chaleur lui faisait du bien, il devait le reconnaître. Avec ses vêtements ordinaires, il ne se rendait pas compte que le vent pouvait être si froid. Et ceux qu'ils portait en ce moment étaient tout sauf chauds.

Il regarda par la fenêtre les maisons et les immeubles défiler sous ses yeux. Ils allaient vite. Trop vite. Bientôt, ils seraient devant le QG. Bientôt, il devrait faire face aux militaires dans une tenue qu'il n'aurait jamais cru porter un jour. Il ressentit dans sa poitrine ce mélange d'appréhension, de peur et de fierté qui l'empêchait de se tourner vers le colonel et de lui demander de laisser tomber ce défi. La certitude qu'il allait se ridiculiser et que personne ne pourrait oublier cette journée fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Il songea à son frère et se demanda si, vraiment, il parviendrait à cacher éternellement cette histoire à son frère. Il secoua la tête. Non, impossible. Trop de témoins de sa honte. Sans compter que le colonel, dans son ô combien grand sadisme, pourrait volontairement mentionner cette histoire devant Al.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir lui en parler lui-même. Mais pas tout de suite. Il allait d'abord attendre que cette histoire de défis soit terminée. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Il allait attendre d'avoir le colonel à ses pieds, lui léchant les orteils et le suppliant d'être clément. Il avait hâte. Hâte de l'humilier de toutes les façons que son esprit fou de vengeance avait pu imaginer. L'attacher au plafond pour le frapper comme un vulgaire punching-ball. Le faire dormir dans une litière pour chat avec aucune autre façon de se laver que d'utiliser sa langue, comme les félins, et de faire ses besoins dans sa couche qu'il devrait lui-même entretenir. L'obliger à faire l'apologie du sex-appeal d'Havoc auprès de ses anciennes conquêtes. Le faire admettre publiquement qu'il n'est qu'un sale bâtard égoïste, manipulateur, sadique, et pervers, un monstre sans état d'âme, uniquement obsédé par son besoin de réussite, quelque soit le domaine, une vie de débauche et manipulation tendue vers un seul objectif: dev...

_ Fullmetal? Dit soudain le colonel, arrachant Ed à ses rêves de vengeance et d'humiliation. On est arrivé.

A ces mots, Ed se redressa, sentant la peur qui s'était momentanément évanoui revenir avec force, accélérant les battements de son cœur, faisant disparaître les couleurs de son visage. Voilà. Il y était. Il allait devoir sortir de la voiture et se préparer à vivre cet enfer.

_ Je vais entrer le premier... , commença le colonel.

_ Quoi? S'exclama Ed, se tournant vers l'homme.

_ … Attend 5 minutes et ensuite, tu pourras entrer à ton tour, poursuivit-il, sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

_ Pourquoi je devrais attendre dehors? C'est ridicule! Bougonna Ed, mécontent.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait faire face au regard des militaires seul. Aussi désagréable que soit la présence du colonel, elle lui aurait permis de se sentir moins seul.

_ Voyons, Ed, on ne peut pas entrer ensemble. Ça ferait vraiment... suspect, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il se pencha vers Ed et ajouta:

_ N'oublies pas qu'ils ne sont pas sensé te reconnaître. Ce serait dommage que ma présence trahisse ton identité, ajouta-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Ed le foudroya du regard. Il savait tout aussi bien que lui que son déguisement ne tromperait personne. Il ne l'avait pas trompé, LUI.

_ Cherchez une autre excuse que celle-là, colonel, dit Ed d'une voix douce qui tranchait avec son regard dur. Je ne fais pas illusion et vous le savez très bien.

_ Tu te trompes, Ed. Ce déguisement est une véritable réussite. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais pris sans problème pour une fille. Quel malheur que tant de personnes te connaissent, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il avec ce sourire narquois terriblement insupportable.

Pour toute réponse, Ed sortit de la voiture et s'appuya contre elle. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard vers le colonel et son sourire qu'il savait victorieux. Il ne le regarda pas non plus disparaître dans la bâtisse. Il se concentra sur sa volonté inébranlable de faire tomber ce bâtard du piédestal sur lequel il était monté de lui-même et duquel il refusait de descendre. Et la chute serait rude. Terriblement douloureuse.

Il attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de se décoller de la tôle de la voiture et de se diriger d'un pas sûr, malgré les talons (les heures de marches avec Sienna, ça paye!), vers l'entrée du QG.

A peine avait-il pénétré dans le bâtiment qu'il se fit littéralement mitraillé des flashes, tandis que des éclats de rire résonnaient dans le hall. Ed plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que signifiait ce bazar. Il se tourna vers le responsable de son aveuglement et reconnut le lieutenant-colonel Hugues qui s'arrêta aussitôt de le prendre en photo et lui fit un sourire des plus joyeux et candides, cachant dans son dos l'objet du délit.

Il entendit alors clairement la voix du colonel claquer au milieu des rires:

_ Je vous présente Edona Elmerich, notre stagiaire qui sera avec nous pour la journée.

Ed se tourna vers le colonel qui le regardait avec un sourire machiavélique, un comité d'accueil imprévu derrière lui, dont certains ne pouvait se retenir de glousser en le regardant. D'autres le regardaient avec étonnement, visiblement surpris, et Ed ne savait comment interpréter cet étonnement. D'autres enfin, les pires aux yeux de Ed, le regardaient avec concupiscence. Son regard se reporta sur le bâtard qui reprit la parole d'une voix sûre et une intonation qui fit Ed se raidir.

_ Cette jeune fille vient d'un pays aux traditions quelques peu... exotiques. Ils ont une façon très étrange de saluer les gens. Je suppose qu'elle va vous en faire une démonstration.

Ni Ed ni le colonel ne s'était quitté des yeux, l'un défiant l'autre de faire ce qui était convenu tandis que l'autre lui promettait une vengeance bien pire encore. Enfin, Ed détacha son regard du colonel pour se reporter sur la petite foule attroupée et qui le regardait presque avec avidité.

« C'est parti! » songea Ed en se mettant en position pour sa deuxième humiliation publique de la matinée.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!! **

**Quoi? Comment ça j'ai menti? J'ai promis que Edo se pavanerait dans le QG dans ce chapitre, non? Et là, à la toute fin du chapitre, il est au QG, non? **

**Ed: Tu n'es que affreuse sadique, banane!  
BM: *regard candide* Tu crois?  
Ed: Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr!!  
BM: Oh, Edo!! Si tu savais comme ça me touche!  
Ed: Elle est timbrée!  
BM: MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Et oui, désolée, le show de Ed, c'est pour le prochain chapitre!! Ne m'en voulez pas de trop, hein? Je vous aime quand même beaucoup, et je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous offrir une scène mémorable!!**

**Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez la suite, si vous voulez les bonus, que j'ai déjà écrit ou que vous aimeriez que j'écrive, surtout, n'hésitez pas!! laissez moi tout plein tout plein de REVIEWS, ça me donnera l'énergie nécessaire pour vous offrir le plus beau show de french cancan de notre petit Edo national!!**


	7. Showtime!

**Bonjour, bonjour, minna!!**

**Eh oui! C'est moi que re-voilà!! Incroyable mais vrai!!!**

**Ed: Tiens, une revenante! Moi qui pensais qu'elle nous avait enfin oublié!  
BM: Moi? Vous oublier? Jamais de la vie!!  
Roy: Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû attendre tout ce temps pour enfin voir le résultat de mon travail?  
BM: Euh... Comment dire... Je... GOMEN! *s'agenouille pour réclamer le pardon*  
**

**Bon, allez, je ne vous retiens plus. je sais que vouqs mourez tous d'impatience de lire enfin la suite... si vous êtes toujours là!sniff**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7: Showtime!**

Maes trépignait d'impatience. Roy lui avait promis une surprise qui méritait largement qu'il se munisse de l'appareil photo le plus performant dont il disposait pour graver à jamais ce moment dans l'Histoire. Et Maes n'était pas homme à laisser passer une occasion de mitrailler qui que ce soit aussi facilement. Il jeta un regard à son ami qui arborait un sourire victorieux en regardant l'entrée. Bien sûr, il se doutait de l'identité de la victime de Roy. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu deviner? Pauvre Edo, il se demandait bien quelle idée tordue avait traversée l'esprit pervers de Roy pour humilier le petit blond.

La réponse se matérialisa soudain sous ses yeux ébahis. Presque mécaniquement (à croire que c'était un automatisme chez lui!), il leva son appareil photo et se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton alors qu'un sourire heureux apparaissait sur son visage. Il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux! Roy était un génie!! Comment avait-il réussi à l'obliger à s'habiller de cette façon? Il devrait lui poser la question. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Pas alors qu'il avait réussi un tel prodige!

Il vit le regard du blond... « de la blondinette » corrigea-t-il en son for intérieur avec un petit sourire, se diriger vers lui. Aussitôt, il cessa sa séance de shooting et cacha l'appareil derrière son dos, un sourire innocent et heureux sur le visage. Il connaissait la spontanéité de l'alchimiste et ne voulait pas spécialement retrouver son appareil en mille morceaux sur le sol, une douleur lancinante dans la joue parce que le poing de métal d'Edo se serait malencontreusement égaré.

_ Je vous présente Edona Elmerich, notre stagiaire qui sera avec nous pour la journée, dit alors Roy d'une voix victorieuse.

Maes ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le nom dont il l'avait affublé. Il était évident que Roy souhaitait que tous connaissent la véritable identité de la ''jolie'' stagiaire. Il jeta un regard vers les militaires amassés derrière Roy. Beaucoup arboraient un sourire moqueur, voire cruel pour certains. Mais d'autres le regardaient avec horreur ou fascination. « Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant » songea-t-il. Il allait devoir suivre Edo de très près s'il ne voulait rien rater.

_ Cette jeune fille vient d'un pays aux traditions quelques peu... exotiques. Ils ont une façon très étrange de saluer les gens. Je suppose qu'elle va vous en faire une démonstration, poursuivit le colonel de sa voix suave et victorieuse.

Maes observa un instant les deux hommes se défier du regard. Il appréciait follement ce moment. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais le regard de Roy sous-entendait que le blond n'avait pas le choix, alors que celui d'Ed lui faisait comprendre que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Et il se demandait jusqu'où ils seraient capables d'aller pour assouvir leur soif de vengeance et de domination.

Ed bougea, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur lui et le vit prendre le bord de sa jupe noire de chaque côté et effectuer une petite courbette devant les militaires. Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il immortalisait cet instant. Edo qui se courbait devant quelqu'un -devant Roy!!- il était en plein délire! C'était impossible! Il devait rêver!

_ Merde! S'exclama un militaire en se cachant le visage dans un mouchoir déjà taché de sang.

_ C'est pas possible! Murmura un autre, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Mais c'est quoi ça! S'écria un militaire avec fureur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, au Major? Demanda une voix timide.

_ Quoi? C'est un mec? Répondit une autre voix.

_ Un ange! Soupira un militaire, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

_ Je sais pas ce que tu prends, mais faut que t'arrête. Parce que si le major apprend ce que tu viens de dire, t'es mort!

_ On s'en fiche! C'est trop drôle!! Je me demande combien de temps il va rester comme ça?

Lorsqu'il se releva, un petit sourire (forcé, c'était évident!) avait adoucit son visage. Il saisit le devant de sa jupe et la souleva, révélant aux regards les jambières et la jarretière rouge et noire qu'il portait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Maes avait ramené son appareil devant ses yeux et reprit son activité préféré: le shooting sauvage alors que de nouveaux éclats de rires résonnaient dans le hall.

Maes ne put lui-même se retenir de rire envoyant la pose de l'adolescent. Clic. Les mains posés sur les hanches tenant toujours l'avant de sa jupe, le bassin bougeant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire, le petit sourire crispé et la lueur de concentration dans son regard. Clic. Il vit Edo lancer sa jambe en avant, laissant entrevoir un petit boxer blanc. Clic.

Il entendait à peine les remarques des militaires autour de lui. Il tournoyait autour d'Ed, prenant un maximum de photos. Et plus il prenait des photos et plus il sentait cette joie un peu perverse qu'il ressentait dans ce genre de situation. Il imaginait déjà le bonheur qu'il aurait à les marchander... A moins qu'il n'en fasse un espèce de roman-photos? Oui! Un roman-photos! C'est ce qu'il ferait! Il imaginait déjà le titre: « une journée dans la vie d'un travesti »! C'était parfait! Avec un entrain quintuplé, il se remit à tournoyer autour de la star de la journée.

Ed, lui, semblait tellement concentré qu'il doutait qu'il ait encore conscience du monde autour de lui. Il releva l'avant de la jupe, révélant ses cuisses imberbes, et se mit à l'agiter, provocant des espèces de vagues de rouge et de blanc. Et, à la surprise de tous, se mit à chanter:

_Bonjour bonjour soldat_

_Je suis vot' serviteur_

Il tournoya sur lui-même avant de poursuivre:

_Tout à vous corps et âme_

_Pour faire votre bonheur_

Il se pencha en avant et envoya un baiser à la Betty Boop, clignant de l'œil de manière très aguicheuse. Maes entendit d'ailleurs quelques cris surpris et des bruits de bousculade. Indifférent à ce qu'il se passait, Ed continua sa chanson:

_Passez votre commande_

_Vous vous apercevrez_

_Qu'avec moi ce qu'on demande_

_Se fait dans la gaité_

Il fit face aux militaires, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Il lança sa jambe droite pliée en avant, la rabaissa pour la lancer de nouveau, tendu cette fois, répétant le même geste avec la jambe gauche, terminant sa chanson:

_A l'Alchimiste Service_

_Dans une ambiance super complice_

_Je ferai tous vos caprices_

_Avec malice! Avec délice! _**(1)**

Il tournoya de nouveau sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter, dos aux militaires et de se pencher en avant tout en relevant l'arrière de la jupe. De nouveaux rires résonnèrent dans le hall. Mais certains militaires (ceux qui n'ont pas rigolé, vous vous en doutez!!) s'approchèrent, intrigués par l'immobilité du blond. Aussitôt, leurs regards passèrent de Ed au colonel, intriguant les autres qui s'approchèrent à leur tour. Maes fit de même et comprit d'un coup pourquoi Ed restait dans cette position. Il prit encore quelques clichés avant de se laisser aller au fou rire qu'il avait retenu tout au long de ce show.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Ed se sentait bouillir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Être obligé de faire ça pour éviter une humiliation plus cuisante encore! En fait, il se demandait comment un humiliation pourrait être pire que celle-ci. Il avait dansé le French Cancan! Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. C'était comme si il venait de perdre une partie de sa masculinité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, habillé comme une fille, les fesses tendues comme la dernière des catins? Il serra les poings de rage.

Ce bâtard... Tout le long de la danse, il l'avait regardé avec un sourire supérieur et victorieux. Mais il avait bien vu son regard s'assombrir. Il était sûr que ça lui avait vraiment plu, et pas seulement à cause de l'humiliation! Ce pervers le ridiculisait et en profitait pour se rincer l'œil!

Ed entendit soudain de gros rires que quelques soupirs venaient tempérer. Aussitôt, il se redressa. Inutile qu'il reste dans cette position humiliante plus longtemps. Il se tourna vers ses ''spectateurs'' et constata l'effet que cette inscription avait eu sur eux. Comme dans son rêve, ils étaient morts de rire pour la plupart. Mais certains le regardaient, choqués ou déçus. Il soupira. Tout n'était pas si noir. Ils le prendront peut-être pour un gay, c'est vrai, mais au moins personne n'essayera de le séduire. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il se retourna vers son maudit supérieur pour le voir sourire de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi de l'effet de ce petit show improvisé. Et dans ses yeux se battaient la victoire et le désir. Une lueur qui rappela à Ed son rêve avec une précision incroyable. Il se détourna en rougissant légèrement, se maudissant d'être incapable de soutenir son regard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de découvrir l'attirance du colonel envers lui!

_ Bien! Comme Edona l'a si bien dit dans sa chanson, elle est là pour nous donner un coup de main. Donc, si vous avez besoin d'aide dans vos tâches, surtout n'hésitez pas! Elle est adorable et vous aidera avec plaisir. N'est-ce pas? Dit le colonel en se tournant vers lui, avec cet air arrogant qui le caractérisait si bien et que Ed détestait tant.

_ Bien sûr! Répondit Ed d'un ton qui se voulait jovial. Je serai ravi de me rendre utile!

Et il fusilla le bâtard du regard. Puis, parvenant à garder un sourire chaleureux malgré sa rage, il se détourna avec l'intention de rejoindre au plus vite le bureau du colonel et de s'abrutir de travail jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur les militaires qui étaient bien décidés à profiter de cette occasion unique.

_ Bonjour, belle Edona! S'exclama un militaire, un sourire mi-moqueur mi-séducteur aux lèvres, en s'approchant du blond. Ça tombe bien que tu veuilles nous aider. J'ai un tas de documents à classer aux archives.

_ Bien sûr! Répondit Ed d'un ton neutre tout en s'écartant légèrement de l'approche du militaire, dégoûté à l'idée de devoir se retrouver dans un espace aussi confiné que la salle d'archives avec cet énergumène qui cherchait à le coller.

_ Oui, mais avant, elle va venir m'aider. J'ai une réunion importante à préparer pour demain et pas assez de temps pour tout faire, dit un autre.

_ Vous parlez que de boulot, les gars! Faut se détendre un peu! Je suis sûr qu'elle préférerait nous servir du café toute la journée, comme une gentille fille! Dit un militaire d'une voix railleuse.

_ Bah voyons! Toujours le même, à ce que je vois! Mais moi, vois-tu, j'en ai besoin maintenant. J'ai un rapport à rendre cette après-midi, et j'ai besoin d'éclaircissements concernant certains points alchimiques.

_ Tu aurais pu te renseigner avant, tu ne crois pas? S'exclama le premier militaire. Et, soit dit en passant, les archives, c'est urgent aussi. Tu ne peux pas travailler avec des papiers qui débordent de partout!

_ Si tu n'avais pas remis ça au lendemain à chaque fois, ça ne serait pas arrivé! Rit le deuxième militaire.

_ De toute façon, je l'ai demandé en premier. Je serai donc le premier à bénéficier de ses services, dit-il, mécontent.

_ Oui, mais quels genres de services, hein? Si c'est pour le classement, pas de souci, je pense qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Mais si c'est pour un service plus... physique, faudrait peut-être lui demander son avis, tu ne crois pas? Dit un autre militaire.

Les militaires éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'autre les fusillaient du regard en rougissant. Ed, quant à lui, observait la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il était absolument ébahi par leur attitude. Ébahi et furieux. Non mais de quel droit se disputaient-ils de cette façon, sans même le consulter? Et parlant de lui comme s'il n'était pas là! Pire, comme s'il n'était qu'un objet dont ils disposaient à volonté!

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Ed sentit sa colère menacer d'éclater. Il serra les poings lorsqu'il entendit les propos grivois des militaires. Que c'était difficile de résister à la tentation de leur faire une distribution spécial Elric comme il savait si bien les faire!

_ Colonel Mustang! S'écria soudain quelqu'un, faisant sursauter tous les militaires, et interrompant la conversation en cours, au grand bonheur d'Edward qui se sentait à sa limite.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir un homme grand, autant que le colonel - bien que plus corpulent - ses cheveux bruns coupé en brosse, s'approcher du colonel, se yeux jetant des éclairs.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? dit-il d'une voix furieuse.

_ Oh! Bon jour, _lieutenant-colonel_ Darnell, dit le colonel d'une voix mondaine, un sourire aux lèvres, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question, tout en insistant sur le grade de son vis-à-vis. Vous désirez quelque chose?

_ … Oui, répondit le lieutenant-colonel, hargneux. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que c'est que ça, dit-il en désignant Ed du doigt.

Celui-ci se renfrogna aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le traiter comme un objet?

_ _Ça_ , comme vous dites, c'est Edona Elmerich, une stagiaire pour la journée, répondit le colonel, sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquez de nous, colonel. C'est le Major Elric, tout le monde l'a reconnu.

« Parfait! » pensa Ed avec hargne, en fusillant du regard le lieutenant-colonel Darnell. « Surtout, dites-le encore plus fort, je crois que tout le quartier général ne vous a pas entendu! » Il soupira en songeant que, de toute façon, la ,nouvelle ferait bien vite le tour.

_ Oh, vraiment? S'exclama le colonel d'un air surpris qui ne trompa personne.

Il se tourna vers Ed qui vit ses yeux pétiller de malice. Le bâtard était en train de s'amuser.

_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance. Mais, franchement, je doute que le Fullmetal accepte de se déguiser de cette façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur uniquement destiné à Ed.

Celui-ci inspira profondément pour se retenir de se jeter sur cet enfoiré et lui apprendre qu'on ne s'amusait pas comme ça à ses dépens. Si ce bâtard le provoquait comme ça toute la journée, il finirait par craquer, c'était sûr!

_ Non mais vous me prenez pour qui? C'est bien le Fullmetal! Mais c'est quoi de cette tenue? Vous croyez que le QG est devenu le salon de la mode ou quoi?

_ Si c'est bien le Fullmetal, admettez qu'il a le droit de s'habiller comme il le désire, non? Je ne pourrai jamais le forcer à porter cette tenue!S'exclama le colonel avec un sourire qui disait clairement le contraire.

« Bâtard » songea avec fureur. Comme si il adorait se trimballer avec une jupette et des talons, pour se mettre à chanter et à danser comme un idiot! Il faisait en sorte que cela passe pour son hobby!!

_ Chacun ses petits plaisirs! Ajouta le colonel avec un petit clin d'œil au lieutenant-colonel.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que le colonel pour sous-entendre que ressembler à une fille était un plaisir. « je jure que si je résiste à l'envie de le tuer de toute la journée, je boirai un grand verre de lait! » songea-t-il, sentant ses pulsions meurtrières refaire surface.

Le lieutenant-colonel Darnell regardait le colonel, visiblement furieux de sa manière de le tourner en dérision, avec ce sourire moqueur.

_ Qui est-ce que vous espérez berner avec vos salades, _colonel_ ? Dit-il d'un ton haineux, perdant le peu respect qu'il devait à son supérieur. Vous venez juste de nous le présenter comme une stagiaire. C'est que vous étiez forcément au courant. Et je pense vraiment que vous abusez de votre influence en tant que colonel pour faire ce qu'il vous plaît. Je doute que le général, ou même le président s'il venait à l'apprendre, en serait ravi.

Le sourire du lieutenant-colonel devint nettement mauvais tandis que dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire sa détermination à rapporter cette affaire à leurs supérieurs. Ed, regarda le colonel, curieux de voir quel pirouette il allait utiliser pour esquiver cette attaque en règle. Il eut un petit sourire en songeant que ce piège qu'il lui avait tendu pouvait se retourner contre lui.

A sa grande surprise, le colonel conserva une expression neutre, s'autorisant même un petit sourire tout à fait mondain. Cependant, sa voix, lorsqu'il prit la parole, était froide et tranchante comme du cristal.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes apprécié du général Hakuro que ça vous donne le droit de jouer aux petits chefs, Darnell. N'oubliez pas quel est votre grade et quel est le mien.

Il s'approcha du brun, le toisant de son regard sombre et impénétrable. **(2)**

_ Il faudrait veiller à changer de ton si vous ne voulez recevoir de sanction pour insubordination, _Lieutenant-colonel_.

Il resta quelques instants à le fixer, avant de se détourner pour se rapprocher d'Ed, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_ Au fait, Darnell ! Dit le colonel en se retournant, aillant retrouvé son ton mondain. J'ai oublié de vous dire, concernant la stagiaire, j'ai évidemment fait une demande au général pour le stage de Mlle Elmerich aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais osé ramener quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'armée sans en avoir préalablement fait la demande au général. Donc, Mais si vous doutez encore de ma sincérité, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, et je me ferais un plaisir de vous montrer la note qu'il m'a fait parvenir m'autorisant à prendre cette jeune fille comme stagiaire.

Le lieutenant-colonel ne répondit pas, se bornant juste à lui envoyer toute sa haine par son regard noir de colère. Le colonel se détourna à nouveau de l'homme et, saisissant Ed par le bras, dit aux militaires qui l'entouraient :

_ Désolé, messieurs, mais je dois vous enlever notre stagiaire. Elle a quelques petites choses à faire pour moi avant d'être à votre disposition. Mais n'hésitez pas à venir jusqu'à mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de son assistance ! Elle est d'une grande gentillesse, je peux vous l'assurer !

Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent d'effectuer un salut militaire en prononçant un « Oui, colonel ! » sonore.

Le colonel tira alors doucement le blond vers son bureau. Il aurait bien voulu se dégager de la poigne de l'homme mais il ne voulait pas entendre une de ces remarques blessantes dont ce bâtard avait le secret. Aussi suivit-il docilement son supérieur.

_ Vous allez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce délire, colonel ! dit-il le plus calmement possible, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau vide.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda le colonel d'un air innocent.

_ Raaaah non ! S'énerva Ed. Je vous interdis de jouer aux ignorants avec moi !

Pour toute réponse, le colonel éclata de rire, augmentant la colère de son subordonné. Il se doutait que ce bâtard allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

_ Vous allez arrêter de vous marrer tout seul, comme le dernier des idiots ! Murmura Ed d'une voix furieuse. Expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous m'avez donné un nom aussi ridicule pour la journée !

le colonel s'arrêta de rire en entendant ces mots.

_ Idiot ? Répéta-t-il, un peu abasourdi.

Ce fut au tour du Fullmetal de ricaner en voyant l'expression de son supérieur.

_ C'est vrai que ça vous va plutôt bien, dit-il sur un ton narquois. Mais je connais d'autres mots qui vous correspondraient plus, comme bâtard, vieux débris, inutile, impuissant…

Il sentait qu'il allait regretter ses paroles, mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien ! Et ce visage, cette expression… non, vraiment, ça valait le coup de prendre un tel risque !

Le colonel se remit rapidement de sa surprise. Il darda sur Ed un regard narquois tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

_ Je ne trouve pas que ce nom soit ridicule, _Edona_, dit le colonel, ignorant les mots dont l'avait affublé Ed. Mais tu commences plutôt mal ta journée. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer. Et on est loin de l'image de al femme douce, gentille, attentionnée et souriante que je m'attendais à te voir devenir aujourd'hui.

Il secoua la tête avec une moue déçue avant d'ajouter :

_ Et il est 8h30 ! Comment vas-tu faire pour tenir une journée entière ? A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne rêves de me servir fidèlement durant un long mois et que ta fierté t'empêche de l'avouer.

L'homme lui fit un sourire carnassier.

_ Mais non, ce n'est pas…, commença Ed, révolté par les propos du colonel.

Le regard intense et provocateur du colonel posé sur lui le fit taire. Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme. Il ne devait surtout pas répondre aux provocations du colonel, même si il devait se mordre la langue pour se taire. Il avait commis bien assez d'erreurs comme ça. Il ne voulait pas donner des raisons au colonel de lui dire qu'il avait perdu son défi. Il rouvrit les yeux, le cœur plein d'une nouvelle détermination, et planta son regard dans celui du colonel.

_ Ça vous plairait que je devienne votre chose durant un mois par choix et non par obligation, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Et si je vous disais que, moi aussi, ça me plairait, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?

Le colonel se redressa aux paroles du blond.

_ Je ne te croirai pas, répondit le colonel.

_ Bravo, colonel. Vous avez deviné juste. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas un désir refoulé que ma fierté m'empêche d'avouer, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ed.

Puis, il se dirigea vers un siège, une douleur dans les pieds lui rappelant qu'il était monté sur pilotis pour la journée.

_ Alors... C'est quoi cette histoire de stagiaire.

Le colonel le regarda un instant au fond des yeux, son regard sombre indéchiffrable. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et dit:

_ je croyais pourtant que c'était clair, non? Tu ne pouvais tout de même pas apparaître comme une fleur et déambuler dans le QG comme une âme en peine sans que personne ne te dise quoi que ce soit, ou pire, n'essaie de te mettre dehors. Il te fallait bien une... '' couverture''.

_ Ouais, ben grâce au balourd de tout à l'heure, votre couverture m'a l'air un peu grillé, non?

_Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Certains militaires t'ont reconnu de toute façon. Ce sera juste plus rapide que prévu.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça?demanda Ed, suspicieux.

_ Ça veut tout simplement dire que l'information circulera plus vite dans le QG, et donc, que beaucoup de monde va vouloir te voir dans cette tenue. Ça risque de te faire beaucoup de travail, tout ça. Entre les tâches qu'ils te confieront et la danse que tu devras exécuter devant chaque nouveau militaire qui se présentera à toi. J'espère que tu as bien dormi, cette nuit! Dit Roy sur un ton sadique.

Le colonel se redressa, et posa ses coudes sur le bureau laissant retomber son menton sur ses mains jointes, observant avec délectation l'expression horrifiée du blond.

_ Ça vous plaît, ça; hein? S'exclama Ed avec fureur.

« Espèce de sale pervers sadique! » rajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

_ Je ne peux pas le nier. Ça me plaît follement. En fait, je crois que je peux dire sans beaucoup me tromper que je peux même savourer ma victoire. Franchement, je ne te vois pas résister à l'envie de les envoyer paître.

Ed grinça des dents mais ne dit pas un mot.

_ Au fait, dans le cadre de ton défi, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un air plus ingénu, surtout lorsque tu danses? Ça t rendrais encore plus... désirable.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de notre accord, colonel, répondit Ed avec un sourire.

Le colonel lui rendit son sourire, visiblement heureux de voir Ed en si bonne forme, malgré les circonstances.

_ Il semblerait que aies oublié un petit détail, Edona: aujourd'hui, tu es sensé répondre à toutes mes exigences, quelles qu'elles soient! Dit le colonel d'une voix douce.

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, colonel, dit Ed, irrité.

_ Pourquoi j'arrêterais? Tu es Edona pour la journée. Tu devrais t'y habituer car personne ne t'appellera autrement, rappela le colonel avec un sourire.

Ed détourna le regard. Que pouvait-il dire? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il s'était volontairement mis à la merci de bâtard pour une journée entière. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir jouer le rôle de la danseuse gentille, serviable et _ingénue_. Cet enfoiré avait bien peaufiner sa vengeance, cette fois.

_ Au fait, où sont-ils, tous? Demanda Ed, trouvant le silence qui régnait dans le bureau étrange et un peu lugubre.

_ Je leur ai dit de venir après 8h30, ce matin. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils assistent à ton show dans le hall.

_ Et pourquoi? Demanda Ed, curieux de connaître la réponse.

Le colonel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait l'empêcha de parler. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Ed se retourna pour voir qui entrait. Il vit alors le lieutenant Havoc se paralyser, bloquant l'entrée. Intrigué, le sous-lieutenant Breda ne se priva pas et bouscula son collègue pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur qui le transformait en statut de sel. Le grand blond **(3)** se retrouva propulsé à l'intérieur du bureau. Ed ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cependant, le regard ébahi de chaque subordonné du colonel posé sur lui étouffa bien son rire. Le lieutenant Hawkeye se reprit la première. Elle salua le colonel comme à son habitude et s'installa à son bureau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Je vous présente Edona Elmerich, notre nouvelle stagiaire. Malheureusement, elle ne sera avec nous que pour la journée. Néanmoins, elle sera ravie de vous aider dans vos tâches.

Les militaires se regardèrent, incrédules.

_ Dites, colonel... Vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble au Boss? Demanda Havoc, innocemment.

A ces mots, tous partirent d'un grand rire, à l'exception du lieutenant Hawkeye et de Ed. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'enfuir de ce bureau. Il entendait déjà leurs moqueries résonner dans ses oreilles.

_ Ben quoi! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!Bougonna Havoc, vexé.

_ Remets-toi, Havoc! Ce n'est pas grave! Dit le colonel en se levant et en se plaçant à côté d'Ed. En fait, je suis sûr que cette jeune fille connaît un moyen très efficace de te remonter le moral...

Le colonel posa sa main dans le dos du blond et le poussa en avant, l'incitant à faire son petit spectacle. Ed regarda autour de lui, peu convaincu de sa capacité à exécuter cette danse dans un endroit aussi peu spacieux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le sourire satisfait et victorieux qu'arborait le colonel. « Le bâtard! » songea Ed. « Il sait que je n'ai pas assez d'espace pour danser! »

Ed le foudroya du regard mais se permit un sourire vicieux. Roy, surpris, perdit un peu de son sourire, alors que celui d'Ed s'agrandissait. « Alors, colonel... Vous croyez que vous serez le maître toute la journée? » songea Ed. « Rira bien qui rira le dernier! »

**

* * *

**

**(1) **Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson que chantent les Charlots dans « Le Grand Bazar ». Si vous ne connaissez pas ce film, je vous le conseille! Enfin, si vous avez pas envie de vous prendre la tête, que vous voulez vous payer une bonne tranche de rigolade et que vous aimez les gags parfois culcul, ce film est pour vous!! (j'y crois pas... je fais de la pub!! Que vais-je devenir??O.o)

**(2)** Vous avez vu le bel effort que j'ai fait pour ne pas marquer « de son regard d'onyx » ?XD

**(3)** avec une chaussure noir!!XD Avis aux amateurs des films de Pierre Richard!

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? ça vous a plu? **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience mais... soyez gentils, hein? Siouplé!**


	8. Retour de bâton

**Hello minna!!**

**Oui, oui, je sais... Vous vous languissiez de moi, c'est ça? Je vous manquais à ce point? Pourtant, je pensais avoir fait le nécessaire pour calmer vos ardeurs!!XD Il faut croire qu'il vous en faut toujours plus! Mais, faut dire, c'est que j'adore chez vous!!Hihihihihihi!!**

**Ed: Avez-vous remarquer comme elle a chopé la grosse tête, c'te banane? Je le savais, elle est pourrie!!**

**Dois-je m'excuser pour cette attente intolérable? Je pense que oui mais je vous ai offert des piti OS pour vous prouver que, malgré tout, je ne vous oublie pas!! Mais oui, je sais, ma pièce maîtresse (à savoir, cette fic!XD) est la plus demandée et, si je me souviens bien, certaines d'entre vous ne se sont pas** **gênées pour me demander la suite!! (n'est-ce pas, Loow, Touthankaton?)**

**Ed: t'as pas un peu l'impression de te répéter?**

**D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier tous mes lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews non-signées! Ne pas pouvoir vous répondre me chagrine mais... asi es la vida!**

**Allez, stop au blabla, place au chapitre!!**

**Ed: Ouf! J'y croyais plus!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Retour de bâton**

Ed croisa ses bras sur la table de travail, posant sa tête dessus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une première fois, quelle que soit le domaine, était toujours le pas le plus difficile à franchir. Mais il se trompait. En l'occurrence, pour lui, c'était plutôt la deuxième fois qui avait été la plus difficile! Un véritable calvaire! Cette danse était déjà une torture, mais devoir l'exécuter dans un espace aussi réduit, c'était bien pire que de la torture! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était tordu la cheville, où il s'était cogné contre chaque meuble qui l'entourait et, pire que tout, il était tombé bien trois à quatre fois.!! Et le bâtard, dans son immense sadisme, l'avait obligé à reprendre à chaque fois depuis le début!!

Les dernières paroles du colonel résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, tout comme il voyait encore son sourire affreusement arrogant et hautain danser devant ses yeux: _« Quel dommage, Edona! Tu y étais presque! C'est le stress qui t'empêche de danser correctement ou bien il y a quelqu'un ici qui te trouble? »_ Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver!! il aurait bien voulu lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coups d'automails, mais il était sûr que si il l'avait fait, ça n'aurait pas effacé ce sourire de son visage, au contraire!

_ Je crois que tu peux te redresser, Edona, murmura une voix douce à son oreille.

Ed sursauta, surpris. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux, narquois, du colonel.

_ A moins, bien sûr, ajouta celui-ci, moqueur, que tu n'aimes exhiber tes sous -vêtements!

A ces mots, Ed se releva d'un coup, tirant sur la jupe qui était resté relevé, clou du spectacle oblige. Il sentit ses joues brûler de honte. Il ignora les ricanements moqueurs des autres derrière lui.

_ Non, pas du tout, répondit Ed, mécontent. Je me reposais juste un peu. Cette danse m'a exténué! Et puis, un petit peu plus, un petit peu moins, je ne vois pas ce que ça change, vu qu'on les voit de toute façon.

Ed eut le plaisir de voir une expression légèrement irrité apparaître sur le visage du colonel.

_ Il faut dire que le colonel s'est montré très dur avec toi, _Edona, _dit le lieutenant Hawkeye en jetant un regard sévère au colonel. Il aurait pu éviter de te demander de refaire la danse depuis le début à chaque fois que tu tombais. C'est cruel.

_ Oui, tout à fait, rajouta le lieutenant Havoc. Colonel, je croyais que vous étiez plus aimable et plus doux avec les femmes. A croire que votre réputation n'était basé que sur des mensonges!

Le colonel fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il se détourna et alla s'installer à son bureau. Il prit un dossier et fit mine de s'y intéresser. Ed l'observa un instant. Même si l'intervention de Hawkeye et d'Havoc ne changeait rien à son défi, elle avait eu le mérite d'adoucir sa peine. Du moins, pour le moment.

_ Je n'y peux rien si Edona a le souci de la perfection. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle serait morte de honte si jamais elle se trompait ou tombait. Je faisais ça pour elle! Dit le colonel, sans relever les yeux de son dossier.

_ Vous auriez pu vous y prendre autrement! S'exclama Havoc. La gentillesse, ça mange pas de pain, vous savez!

Puis, se tournant vers Ed, il demanda, compatissant:

_ Ça va aller? Je peux aller vous chercher de l'eau, si vous voulez.

Ed cligna des yeux, éberlué. Havoc ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu? Il jeta un regard au colonel qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers le lieutenant, prenant un air qu'il espérait le plus innocent possible.

_ Vraiment? Dit-il d'une voix où perçait l'incrédulité et la reconnaissance. Ce serait tellement gentil de votre part!

_ B-bien sûr! Bredouilla -t-il, en rougissant légèrement.

_ Vous êtes un amour! S'exclama-t-il.

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était bien LUI qui était en train de dire ça! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il dirait ce genre de choses un jour, et surtout pas au lieutenant Havoc! Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise durant quelques secondes puis, se reprenant (n'oubliez pas qu'il a reçu les conseils du Grand Séducteur de Central!), il saisit Ed par le bras et, avec son plus beau sourire, murmura d'une voix suave:

_ Tenez, asseyez-vous là pendant que je vais vous chercher un verre.

Ed, gêné, baissa un instant les yeux. Le lieutenant dut sentir sa gêne car son sourire devint plus amical.

_ Je reviens, murmura-t-il avant de sortir du bureau.

Ed croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, perturbé. Le pauvre Havoc ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa véritable identité. Et il était en train de le draguer! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la gentillesse du lieutenant et risquer de le blesser lorsqu'il comprendrait enfin qui il était. Même si il mourait d'envie de s'amuser aux dépens du colonel. Si seulement il pouvait trouver autre un moyen de faire enrager le colonel!!

Le colonel se leva et s'approcha d'Ed. Il s'accroupit devant lui et murmura d'une voix trop douce:

_ A quoi tu joues, Edona?

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de répondre sur le même ton:

_ Mais à la jeune stagiaire gentille, souriante, serviable et _ingénue_, voyons! A quel autre jeu pourrais-je donc jouer?

Puis, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Le colonel lui jeta un regard mauvais et retourna à son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Havoc abasourdi.

_ Dis donc, Edona! Vous en avez du succès! Il y a une foule de militaires derrière la porte qui n'attendent que vous!

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se leva et se précipita à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Un brouhaha envahit la pièce alors que Ed, figé sur place, regardait tous ces militaires qui n'attendaient que lui pour l'humilier. Il referma soudain la porte d'un geste brusque, et retourna s'assoir sur son siège, un brouillard envahissant peu à peu son esprit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le colonel. Il ne savait que trop bien quel genre d'expression pouvait se lire sur son visage! Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il allait craquer. Forcément. Tenir toute une journée avec ces idiots autour de lui? Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible!

_ ça va? Demanda la voix inquiète d'Havoc.

Ed rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du lieutenant. Non. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Pas encore. Il avait des moyens de lutter. Des moyens qui l'aideraient à tenir. Et, sans le savoir, Havoc allait l'aider. Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

_ Oui, je crois. C'est juste que cette danse m'a épuisé.

_ Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie? Demanda Havoc.

« Bingo! » songea Ed, ravi. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleur refuge. Et, si il n'y passait pas la journée complète, au moins, il pourrait échapper à son défi pour la matinée.

_ Inutile, Havoc. Edona va bien, dit le colonel d'un ton sec. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos, n'est-ce pas?

Ed soupira. Évidemment, avec le colonel dans les parages, il allait être difficile d'y échapper. Mais il lui en fallait plus pour se laisser démonter.

_ Oui, un peu de repos me fera du bien, dit Ed avec un sourire candide.

_ Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous fera du bien, dit Havoc en lui tendant le gobelet d'eau.

_ Merci, fit Ed en prenant le gobelet.

Il but le contenu à petites gorgées, réfléchissant à d'autres plans qui lui permettraient d'éviter sa corvée du jour. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait en tête. Il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je viens au QG de Central et, je dois l'avouer, tout cela m'impressionne un peu. Tout est si grand, et il y a tant de monde qui y travaille! Mais rien qu'à l'idée du travail que je vais avoir aujourd'hui...

Ed laissa s phrase en suspens, poussant un profond soupir pour illustrer son désespoir, sous les yeux compatissants du lieutenant.

_ Sans parler de tous ces militaires qui me regardent bizarrement..., ajouta-t-il, une note effrayé dans la voix.

_ Vous pourriez vous occuper de nos archives, alors, dit le lieutenant Hawkeye avec un petit sourire à l'adresse d'Ed. On a de quoi vous occuper toute la journée. Le travail est simple et facile, vous ne risquez pas de vous fatiguer, et il n'y aura personne pour vous embêter.

Ed regarda le lieutenant Hawkeye comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle venait de lui offrir l'excuse dont il avait besoin! Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Il sentit un immense sourire de reconnaissance grandir sur son visage.

_ Impossible! S'exclama le colonel, irrité.

_ Mais pourquoi? Demanda Havoc. C'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin!

_ En quoi croyez-vous que ce stage lui sera utile si elle reste enfermée toute la journée dans une salle d'archives, hein? Le but n'est pas seulement de nous aider mais aussi de lui permettre de voir comment nous fonctionnons, comment les départements interagissent entre eux pour permettre à notre armée d'être rapide et efficace. Si c'est pour faire de l'archivage, autant annuler tout de suite son stage!

Le silence accueillit la fin de la tirade du colonel. Ed se mordit la lèvre de fureur. Il était impossible que ce type ait prévu tout ça! Sa rapidité et son sens de la répartie le rendaient dingue! Il venait de détruire une occasion en or!! Ce bâtard!!

_ Je n'ai qu'à vous accompagner! S'exclama soudain Havoc, le visage déterminé. Comme ça, aucun d'eux n'osera vous faire de mal!

_ Vous feriez ça? S'étonna Ed.

_ Et ton travail? Demanda le colonel, de plus en plus irrité.

_ Il peut attendre. Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser cette jeune fille seule et risquer qu'elle se fasse agresser, non? Et puis, elle repartira avec une image erronée de l'armée. Déjà que notre image n'est des plus florissantes auprès de la population.

Le colonel ne dit rien, mais son expression devint plus sombre encore. Ed se sentit jubiler. Certes, il n'échappait pas à son défi, mais voir cette expression sur le visage du colonel en valait largement la peine. Il se tourna vers le lieutenant et saisissant son bras, tout en essayant de garder une expression de joie candide, il s'écria:

_ Merci, lieutenant, vous êtes mon sauveur! J'avais si peur de ces militaires! Mais avec vous à mon côté, je ne crains plus rien! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier!

Ed coula un rapide regard vers le colonel et le vit grincer des dents. Ed décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin et se mit sur la pointes des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du lieutenant. Puis, ignorant le regard surpris et les joues rouges du lieutenant, il se tourna vers un colonel fou de rage et s'exclama joyeusement:

_ Alors? Comment que ça se passe?

Le colonel ne dit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Mais il avait l'effet inverse à celui escompté. Ed se sentait au contraire stimulé par ce regard. Il se permit de hausser un sourcil, comme pour dire ''jaloux?''. Il vit avec plaisir le colonel serrer les poings. « Et c'est lui qui devait s'amuser, aujourd'hui! » songea Ed, heureux.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous avez prévu cette journée, colonel, mais je vous préviens: il est hors de question d'être dérangé toutes les cinq minutes par un militaire demandant l'aide d'Edona.

Il colonel lança un regard incendiaire à sa subordonnée qui le soutint sans grande difficulté. Le colonel ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_ Pfft! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre des feuilles vierges et les accrocher à la porte. Tous ces imbéciles n'auront qu'à marquer leur nom, leur département et leur étage et Edona ira _docilement_ leur faire son petit numéro.

_ Colonel! S'exclama le lieutenant Hawkeye.

_ Quoi? S'écria le colonel, irrité. Après tout, elle va vraiment faire son show à tout le monde.

Il saisit une liasse de feuilles vierges, le scotch et sortit. Ed regardait la porte, heureux, mais tout de même un peu surpris. Il se doutait que son attitude risquait d'énerver le colonel, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait à ce point-là! Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là! Le colonel voyait maintenant que, malgré la situation, Ed n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre.

La voix étouffé du colonel lui parvint. Il devait leur expliquer l'intérêt des feuilles. Soudain, la porte vibra sous le poids de tous les militaires qui se pressaient pour noter leur nom. Ed sourit. Si seulement le colonel se trouvait pris dans le tumulte, aplati comme une crêpe contre la porte!

_ Ça risque de durer un moment, Edona, dit calmement le lieutenant Hawkeye. En attendant que ça se calme, tu veux bien classer tout ça pour moi?

Pour toute réponse, Ed sourit. Il se leva pour saisir les documents qu'elle lui tendait.

_ Merci pour tout à l'heure, murmura Ed.

_ De rien, répondit-elle avec un micro sourire. Je n'aime pas quand les choses se passent trop facilement pour lui. Il faut bien lui mettre un peu des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, grâce à toi, il travaille!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui le laissa perplexe.

_ Quant à vous, je vous conseille de travailler car, tout à l'heure, vous serez l'escorte de Edona, dit-elle à l'adresse du lieutenant.

Ed s'installa à la table de travail et commença son classement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du regard furieux du colonel. Non seulement il avait eu l'aide de deux de ses subordonnés mais, en plus, il avait pu retourner ses propres exigences contre lui! Bon, c'est vrai, il n'aimait pas particulièrement son rôle. Mais son but était atteint. Et pour l'instant, s'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un léger courant d'air sur sa nuque lui fit lever les yeux. Il vit le colonel, la poignée de la porte encore dans la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui ne lui augurait rien de bon.

_ Edona! Chantonna le colonel. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'y aller!

Ed se sentit légèrement frissonner. Si le colonel était de si bonne humeur, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Le lieutenant Havoc se leva de son siège, prêt à accompagner Ed dans ses ''missions'' mais le colonel l'arrêta net dans son élan.

_ Inutile de vous lever, Havoc. Une personne a déjà libéré sa journée pour pouvoir accompagner cette demoiselle.

Surpris, Havoc resta un instant dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'est à dire les jambes pliés, les fesses à quelques centimètres du siège, les mains posées à plat sur le bureau.

Personne n'eut le temps de demander de qui il s'agissait qu'une tête familière apparut, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ed se prit la tête entre les mains. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le colonel était de si bonne humeur, tout à coup.

_ Yo! S'exclama Maes. J'espère que vous allez bien!

Il entra dans le bureau, son éternel sourire joueur aux lèvres.

_ Alors? Elle est pas mignonne, la petite stagiaire? Demanda-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire entendu.

_ Allez, viens ma belle, dit-il en direction d'Ed. Il est temps que tu découvres comment cette grande machine fonctionne!

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ed se laissa faire en soupirant. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

_ Bonne chance, Edona, murmura le colonel avec un sourire de vainqueur lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Ne traîne pas trop surtout, pour tes tâches ou entre!

Ed lui lança un un regard courroucé. La porte du bureau se referma aussitôt derrière lui, lui permettant de tomber un peu le masque.

_ C'est bon, Hugues, lâchez-moi! S'exclama Ed, hargneux.

_ Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Edona? On devient familière, tout à coup! S'écria Maes, faussement outré.

_ Arrêtez de me parler comme ça! Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu! S'énerva Ed.

_ Oui, je sais qui tu es, Edona. Tout comme je sais ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire! Dit Maes avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ed fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire le colonel? Il lui était aussi interdit de parler du marché. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avoir raconté son défi!

_ Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial, ajouta Maes devant son air suspicieux. Il m'a juste demandé de m'assurer que tu te comportais comme la jeune fille charmante, souriante, gentille et serviable que tu es sensé être aujourd'hui.

_ Tiens donc! Il n'aurait pas aussi dit _ingénue_, par hasard? Demanda Ed, un brin malicieux.

_ Non. Il m'a juste dit charmante, souriante, gentille et serviable. Ce qui est déjà bien suffisant, si tu veux mon avis! Alors? Comment en es-tu arrivé à te déguiser en fille? Demanda Maes, avide.

_ Le colonel ne vous a rien dit? Demanda Ed en retour.

_ Non..., soupira Maes d'un air malheureux. J'ai bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. C'est qu'il peut être coriace quand il s'y met.

Oui, ça Ed le savait. Il était même bien placé pour le savoir. Ce bâtard...

_ Edonaaaa...? C'est pas le moment de rêvasser! T'as du boulot, ma petite! S'exclama Maes joyeusement. Et moi, j'ai plein plein de photos à prendre!

Ed serra les poings de rage. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Non. Surtout ne pas céder. Il n'avait rien entendu. Le lieutenant-colonel ne lui avait pas dit... rien du tout. Il n'avait rien dit du tout!

Pour se donner une contenance, Ed regarda la liste épinglé à la porte et vacilla devant sa longueur. Il souleva la première feuille, le deuxième, la troisième...

_ Dites... je suis sensé aller les voir tous AUJOURD'HUI? Demanda Ed.

_Ma foi, si tu en as le temps, oui, répondit Maes sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais bien sûr, si tu es trop fatigué, je suis sûr que l'un d'entre eux sera très heureux de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

_ Non, c'est bon. Je suis sûr que ça ira. J'ai un bon entraînement, après tout.

Il tourna le dos au lieutenant-colonel, inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers sa première tâche.

Ed souffla bruyamment. Il avançait à pas lents, s'appuyant sur le mur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour un bon lit! Il rêvait de s'allonger et s'endormir de longues heures pou récupérer de cet enfer. Il n'avait pas arrêté!

Comme l'avait exigé le Bâtard, il ne pouvait pas traîner. Ce qui rendait ses ''missions'' encore plus difficiles à mener. Sans compter, évidemment, un Maes Hugues aux anges, qui le photographiait sous tous les angles possibles et dans toutes les situations. Il avait, par exemple, adoré immortalisé le moment où Ed s'était retrouvé obligé de servir le café à des militaires hilares et qui ne rataient pas cette occasion unique pour lui lancer quelques petites moqueries, sur sa taille notamment. Un moment très difficile à passer pour Ed, qui avait bien failli craquer. Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa détermination pour se retenir de leur jeter le café brûlant à la figure.

Il l'avait photographié aussi dans ces moments délicats où le militaire ayant besoin de ses services essayait de le séduire avec des techniques plus ou moins douteuses. Et comment devait-il réagir lorsque son interlocuteur le regardait ailleurs que dans les yeux (au choix: les faux seins – certaines habitudes ont la vie dure – les lèvres, les jambes...) et se permettait de lui peloter les fesses de manière un peu trop insistante. Là aussi, il avait dû faire appel à sa plus grande détermination pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de leur faire goûter à son poing de métal.

Heureusement, la seule pensée de l'expression victorieuse que le colonel arborerait si il cédait à sa colère le retenait in extremis de commettre l'irréparable. Enfin... pas toujours. Il avait, par exemple, fait un petit croche-pied à un militaire sans que Hugues puisse le photographier en flagrant délit, ou il avait malencontreusement renversé du café brûlant sur un de ses ''admirateurs''. Évidemment, vu les regards que le lieutenant-colonel lui avait jeté, il avait compris qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Il n'avait pas de preuves donc... Et ça avait eu l'avantage de calmer les ardeurs de ces militaires qui avaient soudain donné l'impression de se rappeler qui se cachait sous le visage d'ange d'Edona Elmerich. Il avait beaucoup apprécié ces moments. Il avait senti qu'il pouvait faire peur sans avoir forcément recours à la violence. Malheureusement, sa joie avait été de courte durée car il avait fallu repartir pour une nouvelle ''mission''.

Et, aux yeux d'Edward, quelque soit la tâche, elle ne pouvait qu'être rébarbative. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être passionné par la transmission de notes, la retranscription de comptes-rendus - depuis quand il savait lire la sténographie?? -, l'archivage... Et puis, il y avait ceux qui le faisaient se déplacer juste pour le voir danser et chanter, pour ramasser un stylo tombé à taire, pour ouvrir la fenêtre ou pour la fermer... Et dire qu'il était obligé de courir dans tout le QG pour ça! Sans parler de cette fichue danse qu'il devait effectuer devant chaque militaire qui le saluait! Il fallait danser dans les couloirs. Il fallait danser devant ceux qui avaient demandé ses services. Il courait, il dansait, il courait, il dansait, il courait, il dansait... Voilà comment il aurait pu résumer ce début de matinée.

Résultat: il était littéralement sur les rotules, la gorge en feu à force de chanter. Et il n'était que... 11h30 du matin! Une éternité pour le blond! Si on lui avait dit que 3 petites heures pouvaient passer aussi lentement... Et dire qu'il y en avait un qui se plaignait de son travail, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil!

_ Oh! Ça tombe bien, je vous cherchais, Edona! S'exclama soudain quelqu'un.

Ed releva les yeux pour voir un militaire s'approcher de lui au pas de course.

_ J'étais venu pour ajouter mon nom à la liste mais, j'ai eu de la chance, on dirait! Dit l'homme d'une voix qui se voulait suave mais qui était tout simplement insupportable aux oreilles du blond.

_ Vous avez besoin de moi? Pas de souci. Je suis là pour ça, marmonna Ed.

Un sourire satisfait apparut aussitôt sur le visage du militaire.

_ Vous êtes seule? Demanda le militaire. Je croyais que le lieutenant-colonel Hugues vous accompagnait.

_ Je ne fais pas le poids lorsqu'il s'agit de sa fille, répondit Ed. Sa femme a appelé pour l'avertir que sa fille était tombée. Il s'est précipité vers la sortie en pleurant pour son pauvre bébé d'amour!

_ Vraiment? Intéressant, murmura l'homme en s'approchant d'Ed. Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie d'un petit tête à tête avec vous, belle Edona.

_ Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon cas, fit Ed en reculant d'un pas. Et si vous êtes intelligent, vous ne vous approcherez pas plus de moi.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda l'homme, surpris.

_ Parce que je suis persuadé que vous savez qui je suis vraiment. Alors, à moins que vous ne soyez maso et que vous mourriez d'envie de connaître le confort d'un lit d'hôpital, je vous conseillerais de garder vos distances.

L'homme s'arrêta et regarda Ed avec une légère crainte. Un petit sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres d'Ed qui ajouta, mielleux:

_ Vous voudriez bien me faire une faveur? Allez prendre la liste collé à la porte du bureau du colonel Mustang et allez faire le tour des militaires qui y ont inscrits leurs noms. Vous leur direz que Edona Elmerich ne viendra pas les voir et que c'est préférable qu'ils ne se plaignent pas si ils ne veulent pas subir la colère du Fullmetal. Lorsque vous aurez fini, vous feriez mieux de prévenir un maximum de militaires que le programme de la stagiaire est complet et qu'il est donc inutile de venir lui demander son aide. Si jamais je me fait accoster par des militaires, je vous tiendrai pour responsable et vous en payerez les conséquences. Vous m'avez bien compris,... euh...? C'est comment votre nom, déjà?

_ DaRonzo...Lieutenant Ruben DaRonzo..., murmura le militaire, tétanisé.

_ Eh bien, lieutenant, j'espère que vous m'avez bien compris parce que je ne me répéterai pas, murmura Ed, toujours aussi mielleux. Et dépêchez-vous! Le temps vous est compté!

L'homme le dévisagea encore un instant avant de partir en courant, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Le sourire d'Ed s'étira. Il était enfin débarrassé de son affreux défi! Il reprit sa marche avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il se sentait toujours autant fatigué mais cette petite victoire lui avait rendu son énergie. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier des éventuelles erreurs qu'il pourraient commettre avec les militaires. Il ne restait plus que le problème de Mustang.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le bureau du colonel, se demandant comment il allait faire pour se débarrasser définitivement de ce défi. Les conseils que Sienna lui avait donné alors qu'elle l'entraînait à la danse lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi s'en souvenait-il aussi précisément? Il fallait dire qu'elle lui avait rabâcher un peu les mêmes conseils à chaque entraînement. A force, c'était rentré.

Une idée si saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit qu'il s'arrêta net en plein milieu du couloir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force. Cependant, l'idée faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit. Un supplice de Tantale. Voilà la façon dont il répondrait à ce défi stupide.

* * *

**Voilà... c'est fini... **

**pour l'instant!!XD **

**Je vais vous faire un aveu. Normalement, ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long. Mais, dans mon immense sadisme, je me suis dit que ça vous ferait certainement plaisir de découvrir ce fameux supplice au prochain chapitre!!XP**

**Mais ne vous inquiètez pas. J'ai presque fini d'écrire ce prochain chapitre. Conséquence: vous n'aurez pas à attendre de longs mois!!!!**

**Reviews? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!8D**


End file.
